CAMPANAS
by Oyuban
Summary: YAOI. HYUGAXSHINGO El primer amor jamás se olvida, pero que pasa cuando este vuelve a tocar la puerta de un corazón atormmentado ¿vale la pena arriesgar todo por otra persona? o ¿es mejor rendirse y no continuar?, ¿es verdad que los polos opuestos se atra
1. VOLVIENDO A CASA

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA**

**CAMPANAS **

**Por:**

**Oyuban (Simbiosis, daki kubi o Grant-san)**

Cuando nos vamos de un lugar, queremos que este permanezca igual. Sin embargo, pocas veces sucede nuestro deseo, no sólo las cosas cambian, sino también las personas y las situaciones que creíamos poder controlar con una mano atada a la espalda...

**CAPITULO 1: VOLVIENDO A CASA**

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE ITALIA**

Sin poder disfrutar del paisaje ha su alrededor, un joven con preocupación en su rostro, intenta comunicarse, una y otra vez marca un número en el diminuto aparato, sin obtener respuesta lo termina lanzando con desdén al asiento del copiloto; sus pensamientos vuelan a mil por hora:

/….Les habrá pasado algo…..No, no lo creo, no son idiotas….Aunque... tal ves...no, Kojiro como puedes pensar eso de ellos…/

Siguió conduciendo por espacio de hora y media más, hasta que llegó a su destino. Se estaciono, la calle empedrada estaba desierta, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad tan relajante, llegó hasta un enrejado, busco algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de gamuza, saco las llaves y abrió la reja, cruzo el jardín, el aroma de las flores era delicioso; desde que llego, la jardinería se convirtió en algo que mantenía su mente ocupada, lejos de la tensión, al embonar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal, volteo hacia atrás y sonrió para sí mismo pensando en tono burlón:

/El gran Kojiro Hyuga, todo un ser lleno de sensibilidad/

Con este pensamiento y la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro entro a la casa, dicho inmueble estaba completamente equipado: dos plantas, 6 recamaras, 2 baños completos, estancia, cuarto de lavandería, cocina, amplio patio, donde se encontraba una pequeña piscina y su amado jardín; lindo regalo de uno de los dueños del equipo por tratar bien a su "adorable" hija, la cual se había encaprichado con él desde que lo vio, no era que le molestara sentirse como una mascota en ocasiones, pensó…./…pero, si tan sólo Geovana fuera un poco más hogareña, con tanta reunión social que comienzan los miércoles por la noche cuidándola a ella y a sus amigas, a los domingos familiares donde salen a relucir los más tenebrosos secretos de la tía, la abuela, de su hermano Vinni que es gay y solo por eso es la vergüenza de la familia, de su padre que tiene como 6 amantes y no podía faltar su madre, a la cual le gustan los hombres jóvenes de tipo atlético y morenos…./….esto ultimo le dio escalofríos.

Al cruzar el pasillo que unía a la puerta principal con la sala, la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro fue suprimida por un gesto de horror, tratando de mantener la calma y de articular palabra, de sus labios escaparon frases poco amables, que si las hubiese escuchado alguien del Vaticano, se hubiera puesto a rezar en ese mismo instante por la salvación de su alma.

- ¡AOI SHINGO, DONDE CABRONES ESTAS, PEQUEÑA ALIMAÑA DEL DEMONIO……CUANDO TE TENGA EN MIS MANOS VOY A PARTIRTE LA CARA Y…..DESPUÉS VOY A MACHACAR TU MISERABLE CUERPO PARA ENVIÁRSELO POR CORREO A TU MADRE!

Dichas frases salían de su boca, mientras se abría paso entre los muebles volteados y embarrados de alguna sustancia pegajosa, de la cual no quería saber su procedencia; como pudo llego a las escaleras, que también estaban obstruidas y al subir el cuarto escalón resbalo, por lo que intentó sujetarse del pasamanos pero no pudo, ya que también estaba embarrado de algo, cayendo de espaldas dándose un fuerte mamporrazo; esto acrecentó su enfado y subió otra ves evitando el cuarto, sin embargo al llegar al último, pisó un pequeño plástico mojado, el cual provocó otra caída más estrepitosa que la anterior, cual bulto rodó por las escaleras, al llegar al suelo choco contra el librero, con la sacudida del choque, del mueble callo un cupido de bronce, regalo de su novia, justamente ¡AHÍ, ala vez se escucho un grito que asusto a las aves que se posaban en los árboles de su jardín:

- ¡SHINGO, TE MATARE, JURO QUE LO HARE!... en cuanto logre levan………tarme...ahug... ahug... duele... duele mucho

Sus quejidos fueron callados por una voz autoritaria que al parecer provenía de arriba:

- ¡DEJEN DORMIR, CON UN CARAJO, POR QUE NO SE VAN A JODER A OTRO LADO!

Hyuga, que aun seguía en el suelo, reponiéndose del hooondooo doloooor, diviso a alguien que bajaba las escaleras, murmurando un apellido

- Tomeya

El joven Akai al escuchar esto, se apresuro a bajar pero al posar el pie desnudo en el cuarto escalón, perdió el equilibrio y cayo encima del moreno, incrementando sin querer con su rodilla el dolor provocado por el cupido, que comenzaba a disiparse. Como pudo se incorporo quedando hincado junto al otro muchacho que se retorcía como cucaracha fumigada.

- ¿Kojiro, estás bien?-, pregunto el joven del extraño peinado

- ¡Tu que crees!-, contesto el moreno, sobándose su adolorida entrepierna.

Ayudándolo a levantarse, Akai volvió a preguntar, - ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

- Hace media hora-, contesto el otro ya un poco más repuesto.

- ¿Por qué no llamaste?

- ¡ACASO TENGO QUE DARLES UN REPORTE DE MIS MOVIMIENTOS, COMO SI FUERAN MI MADRE? -, contesto secamente el tigre mirando al del extraño peinado de forma inquisidora.

- No -, contesto cohibido el otro, no obstante ahora venía la pregunta de los sesentaicuatro mil, que hizo a Tomeya sudar frío y tragar saliva:

- ¿Dónde esta Shingo?-, pregunto el morocho con su típica expresión de frialdad

- ¡Eh...nose...crrrrrr...crrrrr...creo que salió...SI...SI...SI...SI..SALIO A CORRER!

- Aja, si como no y yo soy sacerdote

- ¡DE VERAS!

- ¡BAKA!...¡PREGUNTE ¿DÓNDE ESTA SHINGO!

- Ya te dije que salió a correr

- ¡AKAI, SI NO ME DICES DONDE ESTA ESE ENANO, VOY A ...

La amenaza del Tigre fue interrumpida por un estrepitoso

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS!

Entraba a escena una joven pelirroja ojiverde, con un cuerpo escultural y traviesas pecas en sus mejillas que con cara de asombro pregunto:

- ¿Qué paso aquí?

- Linda, puedo explicártelo

- ¡ESO, ES LO QUE ESPERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

- Si...claro...Geovana...lo que paso aquí...estem...puedo explicártelo...bueno yo...ellos...¡AKAI EXPLICALE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ!

- Srita. Belmonto...en lo que sucedió aquí...Kojiro no tiene nada que ver...el se ausento el fin de semana...

Al escuchar esto, al moreno se le helo la sangre y volteo a ver a su novia, la cual apretaba los puños y dientes con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a asesinar a alguien, y ese alguien era el.

- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER DE NUESTRO NIDO DE AMOR UN ANTRO DE PERDICIÓN!...¡TE ODIO!...¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!...¡ESTO LO VA A SABER MI PAPI!

Esto último lo dijo la chica en tono amenazante y saliendo en un mar de lágrimas, por su parte Kojiro aun no salía de su asombro, hasta que su cerebro de bulbos se conecto y descifro lo que había escuchado. Salió corriendo de la casa, pero la pelirroja iba dando vuelta en la esquina en su deportivo, al entrar de nuevo en la casa miro a Tomeya diciéndole en tono irónico:

- ¡GRACIAS!...¡NO SABEN CUANTO SE LOS AGRADEZCO!...¡AL FIN ME DESHICE DE GEOVANA...PERO TAMBIEN ME QUEDE SIN TRABAJO!

Miro a Akai y no sabía, si reírse por lo estúpido de la situación, matarlo por lo baka que es o agradecerle el favor, ya que en realidad Geovana ya lo tenía harto con sus tonterías, 2 años con ella y aun no ascendían al siguiente nivel, no es que él le diera mucha importancia al sexo, sólo que "viviendo tanto tiempo bajo el mismo techo" y sin nada de nada ya era algo que lo hacía sospechar sobre las preferencias de su amor, sus pensamientos fueron cortados de inmediato por unos ruidos que provenían de arriba, subió lo más rápido que le permitió la obstrucción y lo resbaladizo de las escaleras, Tomeya por su parte no alcanzo a reaccionar para detenerlo, cuando le dio alcance se encontró con un tigre parado frente a la puerta de su recamara, pálido y boquiabierto por la escena que se desenvolvía en su interior:

- ¡OH, GINO!...¡ERES EL MEJOR!-, gritaba Aoi, mientras el guardameta arremetía con fuerza dentro de él.

- ¡COMO, QUE EL MEJOR!-, pregunto el italiano entre celoso y sorprendido.

- ¡AHHHH, GINOOO...respiración agitada...LO QUE QUISE DECIR ES Q...AHHHH...AHHHH...!...la frase fue cortada por una arremetida brutal del arquero

- ¡GINO, ERES UN ANIMAL!-, exclamo el pequeño

- ¡TAL VEZ, PERO TE GUSTA!-, dijo el italiano

Mientras entraba y salía con fuerza del cuerpo de su amante, Fernández pregunto:

- ¿ASÍ QUE TIENES OTROS?...¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE AMIGO TUYO, EL QUE TE PRESTA LA CASA?

- ¡TE REFIERES A HYÛGA!-, dijo Shingo algo sorprendido por la mirada lasciva de su querido al referirse al tigre.

- SI ME REFIERO AL DELICIOSO MORENO QUE VIVE AQUÍ-, dijo ya al borde del orgasmo

Mismo que fue interrumpido por su amante nipón al separarse.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con delicioso?-, sus ojos brillaban de una forma amenazadora que a Fernández hizo dar un paso hacia atrás

- Bueno...yo...sólo quería decir...que..que...Titubeaba el portero de la selección italiana.

- ¡QUE COMO ES GUAPO Y ALGO MISTERIOSO, SERIA NATURAL QUE TE LLEGARA A GUSTAR! – exclamo el italiano

Aoi iba a contestarle, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que lo saco de balance:

- Creí que lo habías mandado al diablo –, inquirió el moreno.

- Hyuga, dijiste que volverías el lunes-, exclamo el chico simpático.

- Que día crees que es hoy-, contesto sarcástico.

- Domingo-, dijo el pequeño.

- ¡LUNES ESTUPIDO BAKA..…sin más el tigre estallo….ME VOY UN FIN DE SEMANA, PARA DISTRAERME, LLEGO A MI CASA Y ME ENCUENTRO CON TODO PATAS ARRIBA Y AL PAR DE IDIOTAS QUE DEJO PARA QUE LA CUIDEN SOLO SE LA PASAN COGIENDO!

Estas palabras molestaron a Fernández en gran medida, Kojiro al percatarse de su mueca le dijo:

- Oye lindura, por que no te largas y me dejas a solas con Ao-chan, tenemos cosas que hacer-, dijo esto ultimo mirando a Shingo de forma seductora, provocando un sonrojo en este ultimo.

Actitud ante la cual el arquero no contuvo sus celos y se le hecho encima sin importarle estar desnudo, lo tomo con ambas manos de la camisa y lo estrello contra la pared, el tigre por su parte comenzó a burlarse por la actitud tan insegura de Gino; este último lo soltó al sentirse humillado, recogió sus cosas y salio de la habitación echando pestes; Aoi que aun no salía de su asombro, miro a un Hyuga con una expresión divertida y le soltó un manazo en el hombro, seguido de reclamaciones:

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

- ¡Por que quise!-, dijo con una sonrisa

- Te encanta molestar a Gino-, acuso el pequeño

- ¡Que comes que adivinas!-, respondió cínicamente el moreno

- ¡Eres un maldito perro desgraciado, infeliz, mal amigo!-, exclamo el príncipe de sol

- MAL AMIGO¿CUÁNDO ME HAN PILLADO TU O AKAI EN SUS RECAMARAS?

- Nunca, per...tratando Aoi de articular palabra

- Pero nada, soy yo el que debería estar enojado por la escena en mi cuarto

- Es cierto, lo encabronado no se te baja tan rápido, por menos que esto ya me hubieras cortado las pelotas -, dijo riéndose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza

- La Srita. Belmonto lo mando al diablo -, interrumpió Tomeya.

- Es verdad eso Kojiro, la Govis te mando al diablo -, externando su curiosidad

- Hai -, contesto el tigre denotando que no le afectaba

- Y que harás ahora -, continuando el interrogatorio

- Esperar a que me llame su padre...quieres vestirte, tus miserias no me interesan -, diciendo esto ultimo en tono burlón

- ¿Miserias?...¡A QUIEN LE DICES MISERIAS...TE VOY A...! -, reclamando Aoi en tono amenazante

Se escucho el sonar del teléfono, Akai que era el más cercano levanto el auricular y recibió la llamada:

- Buenos días¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

- Akai, se encuentra Kojiro -, pregunto la voz del otro lado de la línea

- Sr. Belmonto, menciono haciendo señas a sus compañeros, en especial a Hyuga, este último le quito el aparato y les pidió que salieran de la habitación, sentándose en la cama contesto:

- ¿Quiere verme, Sr. Belmonto?

- Debemos hablar de lo ocurrido, Quiero que vengas ahora mismo a la casa -, expreso la voz de forma imperativa

- Si señor -, respondió el morocho dando por terminada la comunicación.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado, se dirigió hacía sus amigos:

- Bueno inútiles me voy

- Tan pronto -, Shingo intento ser sarcástico

- A mi regreso quiero encontrar todo como lo deje el viernes -, dijo en tono amenazador

Aoi iba a protestar, pero Akai le tapo la boca y exclamo:

- ¡Descuida, nosotros limpiaremos!

Sin más que decir, el moreno salió hacia la casa de su jefe.

**PARIS; FRANCIA**

Unos ojos castaño claro al abrirse se toparon con una mirada turquesa y una ligera sonrisa de actor de cine.

- Buenos días -, pronuncio Taro algo dominado por el sueño

- Buenos días petit -, exclamo con afecto un joven rubio de largos rizos, cerrando el saludo con un cálido beso en los labios de Misaki.

El joven japonés corto el tierno beso de su amante al recordar que hoy tenía junta con la directiva del equipo, sin más se levanto y corrió hacia el baño.

Le'Blanc por su parte se quedo un rato más en la cama, su mente comenzó a formar imágenes de su Taro dándose una ducha, al salir el jugador del Paris Saint Germain, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Mientras Taro elegía lo más adecuado para vestir, Pierre aprovecho para levantarse y abrazarlo, el suave aroma de su cuerpo y lo tibio de su piel comenzaron a excitar al francés, que comenzó a besarle el cuello al mismo tiempo que lo despojaba de la toalla y comenzaba la minuciosa exploración en la entrepierna de su novio.

- No puedo -, externo Taro

- Seguro -, inquirió el francés de manera sensual

- Pierre no puedo faltar a la junta -, respondió tratando de no sucumbir a las insistencias de su koi

- Hace tiempo que no pasamos un buen rato juntos -, expreso Pierre casi en un puchero

- Lo se...te recompensare cuando vuelva...lo juro -, exclamo Taro tratando de excusarse

Sin embargo el francés hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Misaki y lo tumbo en la cama subiéndose sobre el, por su parte Taro lejos de molestase comenzó a reír, adorando a su koi cuando toma esa postura de niño mimado, no obstante la sonrisa se borro de su rostro al desenterrar inconscientemente un doloroso recuerdo, por lo que le pidió a Pierre que se moviera, mas el rubio quiso jugar, pero al notar el rostro tieso de su amante, se levanto y se sentó a la orilla de la cama a observar como se vestía rápidamente la persona con la cual vivía desde hacia 3 años y a la que cree conocer de cabo a rabo

- Y bien como me veo -, se escucho la voz de Misaki

- Tan guapo como siempre -, respondió el rubio acomodándole el cuello y la corbata

- Te juro que en cuanto vuelva...dijo el japonés tratando de disculparse

- Descuida no voy a morir por que no me das -, expreso en tono tranquilizador el francés

- El japonés sonrió y se marcho, de repente se escucho una tonadita muy parecida a la de la película Star Wars, poniendo a Pierre a buscar lo más rápido posible su celular, encontrándolo en uno de los cajones del buró.

Mientras tomaba la llamada, una portada color vino llamo su atención

**CASA DE LA FAMILIA BELMONTO**

**MILAN; ITALIA**

- Dime si es verdad lo que dice mi hija -, pregunto el dueño del equipo

- Unos amigos hicieron una reunión -, le contesto su jugador estrella

- No me refiero a eso, quiero saber¿donde estuviste? -, especificando la pregunta

- En una cabaña en Toscaza -, respondió el moreno

- ¿Y que hiciste? -, volvió a inquirir el hombre mayor

- Dormir -, respondió con seguridad

- ¿Solo eso, dormir...no estuviste con alguien? -, continuando el interrogatorio

- No -, respondió secamente el tigre

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del estudio y entro la hija del Sr. Belmonto

- Papa...tú aquí...te dije que no te quería volver a ver -, dijo la chica en tono recriminatorio

- No te vine a ver, tu papa me pidió venir -, le contesto tajante el muchacho

- ¿Bambina por que estas enojada con el? -, pregunto el hombre extrañado

- Por que no estuvo el fin de semana conmigo y de seguro lo paso con alguien -, aseguro la joven

- El dice que no -, le dijo su padre tratando de suavizar la situación

- Es un mentiroso -, contesto la pelirroja

Padre e hija comenzaron a discutir, dicha situación desespero a Hyuga a tal grado que se metió en la pelea dirigiéndose a Geovana:

- ¡ME TIENES HARTO!

- ¿Cómo dijiste? -, pregunto enfadada la muchacha

- ¡DIJE QUE ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS TONTERÍAS! -, respondió ya realmente fastidiado

- ¿QUE DERECHO TIENES PARA HABLARME ASÍ! -, reclamo la pecosa

- ¡NINGUNO Y TE HABLO COMO SE ME DA MI GANA! -, respondió el moreno mirándola con enfado

- ¡PAPA ME ESTA GRITANDO! -, exclamo acusándolo con el hombre

- ¡Y QUE...TE LO TIENES BIEN GANADO! -, externo el viejo, dándole la razón a Hyuga

- ¡PERO PAPA...TE PONES DE SU LADO! -, reclamo la ojiverde

- ¿SI ME LLAMO PARA ESTO, MEJOR ME VOY? -, externo el joven dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- ¡Kojiro espera, no te hice venir para esto! -, le dijo el dueño del equipo logrando que el tigre se detuviera y regresara, miro a su hija y esta se retiro furiosa y echando humo por la cabeza, empujando a su exnovio.

- ¿Realmente para que me llamó? -, inquirió el moreno

Su mirada gris se cruzo con ese par de obsidianas, la sostuvo por unos instantes, posteriormente se dirigió hacía un minibar y sirvió dos whiskeys en las rocas, entregándole uno a Kojiro, ambos tomaron asiento y el hombre de cabello entrecano externo:

- Este fin de semana que estuviste ausente tuve una reunión con los accionistas y las autoridades correspondientes…..Hyuga permanecía en silencio mientras el hombre hablaba…. y se ha llegado a una decisión -, antes de que pudiera continuar el japonés pregunto:

- ¿Estoy fuera del equipo?

- Claro que no…..respondió extrañado el hombre mayor….¿Qué te hace pensar que íbamos a dejar que te fueras, eres de lo mejor que tenemos y no te estoy aludiendo, bien sabes que en un principio no estaba muy seguro de tu contratación, pero que va, mira lo bien que nos ha ido.

- ¿Entonces? -, inquirió denotando su nerviosismo

- Hemos decidido que te tomes un buen periodo de vacaciones -, le dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

- ¡Forzadas! -, exclamo el moreno

- mmmmm...si...pero si comparamos con lo otro que pedían

- ¿Que era lo que pedían? -, cortando de tajo al hombre

- Bueno, nos exigían tu renuncia y tus credenciales

- ¿Cómo!-, exclamo sorprendido

- Descuida ya arreglamos el asunto estarás fuera por espacio de cuatro meses

- ¡CUATRO MESES! - sentía que le daba asfixia

- Bien sabes que los árbitros italianos son muy quisquillosos -, le aclaro el hombre para posteriormente preguntar:

- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

- Me fastidio 

- Solo eso -, tratando de sacarle más información

- Por cualquier cosa me llamaba la atención

- Aja y por eso terminaste golpeándolo en los vestidores

- Ya le dije que me harto

- De acuerdo, ahora bien¿A dónde iras?

- A casa

- Así que regresas a Japón

- Si, extraño mucho a mi familia

- Anda, no es tan malo, vamos anímate, disfruta estos meses, ya veras que se pasaran volado

El japonés solo se limito a sonreír

**TOKIO; JAPÓN**

En algún lugar de una de las ciudades más pobladas en el mundo, se desenvolvía una típica escena familiar, en la cocina se encontraban dos mujeres conversando sobre algo que ya se tenía planeado, mientras una preparaba la cena, otra sostenía entre sus brazos a un niño de casi dos años.

- ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir? -, pregunto la más joven de las dos

- Le llamare el viernes -, respondió la otra mujer que aparentaba poco más de los treinta años

- ¿Crees que se enoje? -, volvió a preguntar la más joven

- Por lo tuyo o por lo mío -, aclaro la mujer mayor

- ¡KAASAN! -, exclamo la joven de 20 años

- Por ambas cosas -, se escucho una voz, cuyo dueño era un joven de piel morena, muy alto para su edad, cuyos ojos claros expresaban una mirada traviesa y maliciosa, el cual venía entrando a la cocina.

- ¡CALLATE TONTO, TU QUE SABES! -, le reclamo su hermana

- ¡AL MENOS, YO SI SE COMO SE USAN LOS ANTICONCEPTIVOS! -, le contesto el jovencito

- ¡ASÍ, PUES YA VEREMOS COMO SE PONE CUANDO SE ENTERE DEL TRABAJITO QUE TE CARGAS! -, amenazo la chica

- ¿QUIERES APOSTAR, A VER A QUIEN CORRE DE LA CASA! -, reto el muchacho

La chica dejo al niño en la periquera y se dirigió hacia su hermano dispuesta a darle una buena paliza, por su parte el chico ya se estaba preparando para el ataque, conocía por experiencia que cuando de pelear se trataba, la joven que tenía al frente dejaba de lado toda la fragilidad que se supone debería de tener por naturaleza, para convertirse en una verdadera perra que no dejaba su presa hasta haberse divertido lo suficiente con ella y claro que más se podía esperar teniendo tan buen maestro; además ese era un gran problema, ya que a él también le había enseñado la misma persona, por lo que en un encuentro de este tipo entre ellos, solo quedaba esperar a ver quien quedaba conciente.

Sin embargo los ánimos fueron apagados por una tercera persona que no se escuchaba de muy buen humor:

- PRIMERO: SI VAN A AGARRARSE A GOLPES, HÁGANLO A FUERA

- SEGUNDO: NI MAMA O YO TENEMOS POR QUE ESCUCHAR SUS IDIOTECES

- TERCERO: SI SIGUEN ASÍ, NO ES NECESARIO QUE ÉL LOS CORRA

- AH NO Y ¿QUIEN LO VA HACER? -, dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

En un tono tranquilo y "nada amenazador", el chico les contesto:

- Tengo que recordarles que Koneko-chan me dejo a cargo de todo en esta casa

- Te dejo a cargo de okaasan -, aclaro el muchacho

- Si y de la casa -, termino de decir la chica

A lo que el joven de cabellos castaños contesto:

- Recuerdo que me dijo: "Tenshi en mi ausencia tu serás el hombre de la casa, cuidarás de okaasan, de Maki y de Kokoro, confío en ti otouto-san"….antes de que sus hermanos dijeran otra cosa agrego….Ah y también me dijo que cualquier cosa que sucediera le llamara inmediatamente-, esto los hizo estremecer, ya que Tenshi si le hubiera llamado a no ser por que su madre intervino.

- Y bien, van a dejarse de tonterías ó lo arreglamos de la siguiente forma -, inquirió el chico

- ¿Cuál? -, respondieron los otros dos

- Ustedes contra mí -, contesto con una sonrisa

Prefiriendo estar en buenos términos con su hermano, dejaron el asunto por la paz.

**PARÍS; FRANCIA**

Sentado cómodamente en la cama, Pierre Le'Blanc, leía atentamente lo que en un principio creyó que era un libro, sin embargo resulto ser el diario personal de su amor, no podía dar crédito al contenido de sus páginas escritas por el puño y letra de Taro:

_01 de agosto_

_Otra noche que no pude conciliar el sueño, a estas alturas me voy a volver vampiro y ni siquiera me han mordido como se debe...Taro baka¿en qué estas pensando? o peor ¿en quién estas pensando?. Con estas preguntas, no puedo evitar acordarme de Ryu, con ese disfraz de bufón que uso en la fiesta de fin de año, acosándome por todos lados para que le confesara si pienso en otra persona cuando estoy con Pierre._

_¡Gracias a Dios, que me dejo en paz en cuanto vio a esa chica, no hubiera podido confesarlo. Takeshi tiene razón, estoy dejando que me afecte demasiado, pero¿por qué tiene que hacerlo, si ya se, es su vida y puede hacer con ella lo que quiera, incluso casarse si se le antoja, sin embargo, hay algo aquí adentro que me dice que fui un completo desgraciado, infeliz, que no debí haberle hecho eso, pero que más podía hacer, estaba aterrado por lo que me hacía sentir, por lo que me hacía pensar._

_¡Oh Dios, ... ¿por qué tengo que seguir recordando ese verano?... sólo tenía quince años y se me antojo pasar las vacaciones con mis amigos en Japón !. Recuerdo que Genzo me llamó, en ese tiempo él vivía en Alemania, cuando conteste el teléfono, sólo escuche su risa, al parecer estaba con alguien, cuando termino de reír y de tomar aire, me dijo¡Misaki, este tiene que ser el mejor verano de nuestras vidas!; ¡Genzo, son las tres de la mañana! (zzz)- le conteste adormilado; si ya lo se, sólo te llamo para avisarte que mañana salimos a Japón como habíamos quedado, no te preocupes por tu papá, ya hable con él...se me olvida algo...ah si tampoco por el hospedaje, te quedaras conmigo en la mansión...estamos...Taro...Taro...(yo me encontraba en el mundo de los sueños)._

_Realmente, nunca creí que Genzo pudiera hablar tanto, en tan poco tiempo, o tal ves estaba tan entusiasmado por volver aunque fueran unas cuantas semanas a casa; lo que haya sido, no importa, él se las arreglo para que fuera el mejor de los veranos para todos, no obstante para mí, más que el mejor, ha sido inolvidable, por que estuve con esa persona como nunca creí poder estarlo con alguien._

La curiosidad de Pierre iba en aumento con cada línea¿quién será esa persona, de la que habla Taro con tanta añoranza¿cómo será¿es mujer u hombre, de pronto una inquietud surco sus pensamientos, -¿Acaso petit, sigue enamorado de esa persona?...su cabeza comenzó a formular mil y un cosas, posibles respuestas….¡no, él no puede amar a alguien más, mientras esta conmigo, además él mismo lo dice, esa persona va a casarse, lo más probable es que sea una chica que conoció, se acostó con ella y como tenía que regresar a Francia, las cosas terminaron mal...si eso ha de ser...vamos Pierre, no dejes que te afecte, petit te ama, si no lo hiciera, no estaría a tu lado después de tres años/.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar del teléfono, que asusto a Le'Blanc, haciéndolo levantarse de un salto, guardar el diario en el cajón y contestar como si de eso dependiera su vida: - ¿TARO, CARIÑO ERES TU! -; - PIERRE, SOY ICHIRO, EL PAPÁ DE TARO - contesto la voz al otro lado de la línea, - ¿se encuentra mi hijo?...; -¿OH, SEÑOR MISAKI, ME ASUSTO? -, - ¿PREGUNTE SI MI HIJO SE ENCUENTRA? - al hombre le exaspera en algunas ocasiones su yerno; - no, él no esta en casa, esta en una junta con la directiva del equipo, si gusta llamarle más tarde -, en lo personal para Pierre, en ese momento no le interesaba en lo absoluto charlar con su suegro, así que trato de ser lo más cortes que su paciencia se lo permitía.

- No creo poder llamar más tarde, así que ¿por favor, puedes decirle que me llame en cuanto llegue, es un asunto muy importante? - le indicó la voz; - claro suegro, yo le paso su recado en cuanto llegue, si, no se preocupe, yo le digo, chao - colgó el auricular.

**OFICINAS DEL CLUB DE FUTBOL PARIS SAINT GERMAIN**

- Misaki, no lo tomes personal, fue una decisión unánime -, uno de sus compañeros trataba de reconfortarlo

- ¡NO, ESA NO FUE UNA DECISIÓN UNANIME, ME HECHAN DEL EQUIPO POR QUE NO ACEPTAN MI RELACIÓN CON PIERRE! -, grito el joven enfurecido

- Bueno ya, tranquilízate, no vas a arreglar nada con ponerte así, además sólo te cambiaron de equipo -, dijo el otro joven tratando de que su amigo mantuviera la calma.

- ¡SI CLARO, EN ITALIA! -, exclamo incrementando su enojo

- Vamos Taro, Italia es muy bonita, aparte ¿tu hablas italiano cierto? -, inquirió el ojiazul

- No, no es eso, es más, Simón no lo entenderías -, aclaro Misaki, tratando de no ser tan obvio con respecto a sus temores, comenzando a caminar para no ver a su amigo a los ojos; - no entender que – dijo el joven de cabellera platinada; - nada, yo me entiendo sólo – contesto el de los ojos castaños incrementando la velocidad de su andar. Simón sin poder alcanzarlo, se quedo parado en las afueras del edificio, observando a su compañero y amigo desde hace tres años; mientras Misaki subía a su auto, Simón pensó; /Taro, no tienes por que tener miedo del cambio, si eso fuera lo que en verdad te preocupa/.

Taro por su parte ya había arrancado, su semblante rígido, externaba la ira que sentía por lo ocurrido, él, Taro Misaki, le había dado parte de su vida a ese equipo, se esforzó por ser el mejor y lo había logrado, era considerado por los críticos como el mejor delantero extranjero en las últimas dos décadas del fútbol francés; sin más que decirle lo vendieron a otro equipo y vaya cual equipo, ese equipo, precisamente tenía que ser ese equipo, ese maldito equipo de mierda¡oh sí, esta considerado entre los cinco mejores de la Liga Italiana, y eso que, yo no quiero estar ahí con él!...sin percatarse ya había llegado a la casa, respiro hondo, no quería provocar una discusión con el french poodle que también habitaba en ella; así que, no le quedo más que tranquilizarse y dibujar una de sus mejores sonrisas, a parte le debía a Pierre el hacer el amor.

Por su parte el francés iba a continuar leyendo el diario, pero al escuchar el dulce saludo de su novio, lo devolvió al lugar donde lo había tomado, la verdad no quería un problema con Taro por algo que de seguro ya no tiene importancia. Salió de la recamara a encontrarse con su amante, el cual estaba en la sala quitándose la corbata, bajó las escaleras preguntando:

- ¿Cómo te fue mon amour?

- No quiero hablar de eso -, contesto el japonés algo molesto

- ¿Quieres comer algo? -, volvió a preguntar Pierre

Misaki, en ves de contestarle se le acerco, abrazándolo, depositando suaves besos en el cuello del francés, sintiendo el estremecimiento de este último, arrancándole suspiros y frases entrecortadas:

- Taro...cari...ah...te amo

- Yo también te amo, cielo -, contesto Taro con sensualidad

Del cuello, paso hacia su pecho, abriendo la bata de baño y dejándola caer en el suelo, se retiro un poco para contemplar el hermoso cuerpo de su pareja; al hacer esto se dio cuenta del por que lo habían vendido a otro equipo, dicha verdad era que Antuan Lavoisier, antiguo amante de Pierre y sobrino del actual presidente del club, se las había arreglado para que a él lo echasen del equipo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las manos de su koi desabrochando su camisa, -¿qué crees que haces? – preguntó divertido el japonés; Pierre, en vez de contestarle, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su pecho, mientras hacía esto sus manos sujetaban las caderas de su novio. Continúo besando su pecho, acercándose peligrosamente a una de sus tetillas, rodeándola con sus suaves labios, succionando con insistencia; Misaki por su parte, revolvía el largo cabello de su amante y en ocasiones arañaba su espalda.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos, era insoportable, el único deseo en común era estar uno dentro del otro, complementándose como si fueran los últimos amantes sobre la faz de la tierra. Sin más, el rubio se separa, arrancando un suspiro de decepción de los labios de Taro, sonriendo lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a la recamara, estando dentro de esta, lo recuesta y comienza a terminar de desvestirlo, bajando la cremallera del pantalón, retirándolo con sensualidad, acariciando la piel de sus muslos, obteniendo de su amor una deliciosa respuesta:

- ¡AAAHHH!...PIERRE...AAA...MOR...SIGUE...NO TE DE..TEN..GGG...AS!

El francés solo sonreía complacido

- AH..AAAAAAAAAH...

- ¡ERES UNA BELLEZA, CARIÑO! -, halago el de los ojos turquesa

Habiendo retirado el estorbo, se subió sobre su amante, restregando su trasero en la cara del japonés, que reacciono con la misma lujuria, tomando sus nalgas, apretando con tal fuerza, que provocó los gritos del rubio, excitándolo aun más, separo los endurecidos glúteos hundiendo su rostro, explorando con su lengua la delicada entrada del francés.

- ¡MMMHHH...OHHH...TAAA...ROOO……QUUEEEE...RICO! - expresaba Pierre, presa de una tortura exquisitamente delirante.

Mientras el castaño seguía con la deliciosa labor, Le'Blanc se inclinó hacía adelante, contemplando el miembro orgulloso de su compañero, que se alzaba glorioso, sujetándolo de la base con su mano derecha, entreabriendo los labios, deposito pequeños besos en la redondeada y rojiza cabeza, deleitándose con el sabor agridulce del líquido semitransparente que le ofrecía su pareja, sin embargo no era suficiente, Taro lo estaba volviendo loco y su deber era devolverle ese placer, concentrándose, envolvió esa imponente virilidad con sus labios, intentando abarcarlo completamente, ahuecando, comenzó a chupar frenéticamente.

Por su lado, Misaki, remplazó su lengua por dos dedos, los cuales entraban y salían sin piedad, mientras que su mano libre, le propinaba fuertes nalgadas como si fuera un crío, al cual debía corregir.

Sin decir agua va, dejo de cepillarlo y se lo quito de encima como pudo; Pierre que se negaba a soltar su caramelo, comenzó a hacer pucheros, mirándolo feo, a lo que Taro contestó:

- Kawaii, no me mires así, no era mi intención interrumpirte, lo juro

Pierre, le dio la espalda enfadado

Acercándose al él, Taro le susurro al oído, mientras besaba su cuello, - Eres un niño mimado -, tomándolo de la barbilla, volteo su rostro hacia el suyo, mirándolo fijamente le dijo:

- Nunca dudes de mi Pierre, Suki da yo -, depositando un intenso beso en sus labios, que comenzaron a entreabrirse, encontrándose las lenguas ansiosas por acariciarse, sin interrumpir los besos, Misaki se recostó, quedando el francés sobre él, moviendo lentamente sus caderas, jugando espadazos, sintiendo esa delirante necesidad de estar juntos, Taro abrió sus piernas, alzándolas sobre los hombros del rubio ofreciéndole su estreches, este ultimo no dudo en sujetarlo fuertemente de las caderas y adentrarse en su amante con tal brutalidad, hundiéndose completamente, sintiendo el escroto del japonés acariciar la base de su pené, así como el propio lo hacía en el delicado perineo.

El vaivén irregular de los cuerpos, las respiraciones entrecortadas, las promesas más dulces que puede haber entre los amantes, gemidos, gritos, palabras obscenas que incrementaban el placer, ingredientes mezclados en tres horas de locura, culminando en los sonidos ahogados por los besos, uñas clavadas en la espalda y la explosión de la ambrosia; cayendo exhaustos, ambos cuerpos yacían sobre la cama, abrazados mutuamente, tal escultura llena de erotismo.

Ninguno de los dos deseaba romper el momento, sin embargo, el french poodle debía de saberlo, el problema era como lo tomaría.

**MILAN; ITALIA**

El reloj marcaba las 8:20 p. m.; tres jóvenes compartiendo la mesa, charlaban amenamente mientras degustaban una exquisita cena.

- ¿Entonces, tu vuelo sale mañana? -, pregunto Akai, mientras servía salsa en su pasta.

- Sip, a las 9:45 a. m. -, contesto Kojiro, pasando ligeramente la servilleta azul aqua en sus labios

- ¡Koji-chan, te voy a extrañar! -, externo Aoi, sin importarle sonar ridículo

- Aoi, tiene razón, te vamos a extrañar -, comento el del extraño peinado

- ¡Por Dios muchachos, hablan como si no fuera a regresar! -, exclamo el moreno

- Bueno tigre, tu no estas para saberlo y nosotros no somos adivinos, pero Aoi poniendo carita maquiavélica¿que tal si el avión pierde altura, o si choca con otro avión, no eso es algo fantasioso¿pero, si es secuestrado por aeropíratas que gusten de violar hombres guapos y jóvenes como nosotros, o que...

- ¡YA CALLATE, BAKA, LO ESTAS PONIENDO NERVIOSO! -, le grita Tomeya dándole un fuerte cocazo en la cabeza

- ¡AY...ESO DOLIO! -, sobándose la pelona

- ¿QUIEREN CALLARSE LOS DOS¡¡NO VA A PASAR NADA, SOLO IRE A CASA UN PAR DE MESES! – casi al borde de un ataque de nervios y sacando otro tema - ¿cuándo es la boda? - la pregunta tiño de carmesí las mejillas de sus acompañantes, que solo se limitaron a decir:

- ¿Por qué sacas ese tema? -, dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Quiero saber -, contesto el morocho

Comenzando Akai - Tu sabes como es mi relación con Lucrecia, tenemos muchos altibajos - reflejando sus ojos la tristeza que siente al recordar a su exnovia, - Comprendo tu sentir - Hyuga tocándole el hombro a su amigo, tratando de reconfortarlo - ¿por qué no cedes? -, ambos hombres lo miran consternados, tratando de procesar lo que acababan de escuchar, exclamando los dos:

- ¡TU, EL INFLEXIBLE, HABLANDO DE CEDER!

- ¡En definitiva, se va a acabar el mundo! -, exclamo Aoi, mientras su compañero pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Eso no tiene nada de malo…….alegó Hyuga…….además……mirando a Tomeya……¿la amas?...esta pregunta hizo que su amigo se pusiera rojo como un jitomate, contestándole - si la amo, pero no voy a pedir perdón por algo que yo no hice………..siendo sus palabras cortadas por el tigre, - llámale

- ¡Estas loco, no voy a hacer eso! -, respingo el joven

- ¡CON UN CARAJO, AKAI …...LLAMALE ANTES DE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS! -, le dijo su amigo alzando la voz, fastidiado por la terquedad del otro, mientras tanto Shingo recogía la mesa, por su parte Akai ya no quiso escuchar a Kojiro, gritándole mientras salía de la casa:

- ¡NO SOY UNO DE TUS HERMANOS PARA QUE ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!

Kojiro dispuesto a seguirlo, fue detenido por Aoi, - dale tiempo, nunca le había pegado tan duro

- Tienes razón chibi – revolviéndole el cabello, - te ayudo con los platos -, dirigiéndose a la cocina, colocándose el mandil, atándolo firmemente a su cintura, brindándole a su acompañante una estupenda vista de su parte posterior. Shingo al entrar a la cocina, se topo con esa dulce visión, que recorrió lentamente, al mismo tiempo que le hablaba con el pensamiento.

/Tu cabello llega casi hasta tu cintura, es negro como la noche sin estrellas, suave y brillante; tu cara es tan linda y andrógina, cuando sales del baño envuelto en esa bata de baño es fácil confundirte con una chica; me gusta la curva de tu cuello, ha de ser muy sexy morderte mientras te hacen el amor, me encantan tus pectorales y que decir de ese lavadero que me encantaría lamerte, pero me quedo con tu espalda, no es muy ancha, pero tampoco estrecha, simplemente es perfecta, esa "s" que dibuja tu columna me arranca suspiros cuando te he llegado a ver desnudo, no lo puedo evitar, me gustas tanto Kojiro; te he visto bailar y el movimiento de tus caderas me embruja, esa manera de moverlas y no soy el único que opina lo mismo, tus piernas, un par de columnas de bronce bruñido, poderosas, increíbles, simplemente lo mejor, tu amigo, solamente lo quiero tener dentro de mi, tu apetecible virilidad, pero solo me conformo con soñar despierto, por que amo a Gino, aunque a veces he pensado lo mismo que tu, no se lo merece; además tu amas profundamente a alguien, lo veo en tus ojos cada verano, te sorprendo ensimismado como reteniendo el tiempo en tu mente, recordando tal ves esos momentos de pasión desbordada que te hacen temblar. Eres un jardín de delicias, mas solo lo puedo contemplar, aunque a veces la mirada que me diriges, me dice tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que no quiero cometer una locura, de la cual me arrepienta más adelante, aunque valdría la pena arriesgarlo todo por tu persona/

- Ao-chan, despierta -, le decía sonriendo su amigo

- No estoy soñando, es solo que admiraba tu cuerpo -, esto ultimo lo dijo sin percatarse, llevándose la mano a la boca, como un vano esfuerzo para no delatarse más

- Shingo...silencio sepulcral...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta...muy personal? -, pregunto Kojiro, un tanto titubeante

Con el sonrojo a todo lo que da, - ¡Eh, si...sis...claaa...ro/Aoi, idiota, ya la regaste/ - pensaba mientras esperaba la interrogante

- ¿Te atraigo un poco! -, externo con inquietud el tigre

silencio de Shingo...agarrando valor.../si te golpea te lo tienes bien merecido/...mhm………….aclarando su garganta...¡si me gustas mucho!

**/SILENCIO EN LA COCINA/ **

Kojiro, mirándolo con un ligero tinte en sus mejillas, se acerco quedando frente a él, - ¡me halagas!

Aoi, sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo, jamás creyó que pudiera darse algo así y mucho menos con él, - ¡ME ESTA ABRAZANDO...HYUGA...ME ESTA ABRAZANDO….…ME ESTA BESANDO……..NO LO PUE/…..¡AAHHH...¿QUÉ HACES!...pregunto en un gemido, - ¿te gusta, lindura..?...besando su cuello con ternura, - ¡oh sí,... -, empujándolo al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, - ¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES HYUGA? -, pregunto asustado.

Kojiro, solo se limito a contemplarlo y sin decir nada se retiro a su recamara

- ¡HYUGA...HYUGA...NO ME DEJES CON LA MALDITA PALABRA EN LA BOCA!...REGRESA Y CONTESTAME……...HYUGA KOJIRO TE ESTOY HABLANDO...BAKA! -, gritaba enfurecido

Por su parte, el moreno comenzó a desnudarse, se dirigió al baño ignorando a un Shingo muy molesto, al que le cerro la puerta en la nariz, abriendo el surtidor de la tina, entro en esta, teniendo una buena cantidad de agua y se sumergió hasta ya no aguantar la respiración.

- ¿PENDEJO, POR QUE RAYOS LO HICISTE?...¿QUÉ MAS DA...LO HECHO, HECHO ESTA?...ADEMÁS SUS LABIOS SON TAN SUAVES….suspirando...NO, AOI JAMÁS PODRÍA SER COMO TU...sonriendo como un idiota, cristalizándose sus ojos, anhelando una etapa de su vida...

Formándose surcos en sus mejillas rojas por la temperatura del agua, cerrando sus ojos sumergiéndose en el dolor de recordar, atormentándose nuevamente, impidiéndose a si mismo salir de esa tortura enfermiza.

AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL, FRANCIA 

Pasajeros con destino a Roma, favor de salir por la puerta seis

Pasajeros con destino a Roma, favor de salir por la puerta seis

- Es mi vuelo, te amo -, dándole un beso a Pierre

- Te juro que Antuan no se saldrá con la suya petit -, hablaba Pierre con mucha seguridad

Misaki, ya alejándose¡descuida, la vida en Roma no es tan mala, me acostumbrare...¡TE AMO!...te llamare...desaparece por la puerta de acceso a los aviones

**MILAN; ITALIA**

Salió de la casa sin hacer el menor ruido, no quería toparse a cualquiera de los dos, la verdad era que se sentía asfixiado desde hace algún tiempo, tal vez volver a casa le haría bien, abordo un taxi y le dijo al chofer su destino, llegando al aeropuerto, se dirigió al modulo de la aerolínea:

- Buenos días -, saludo a la señorita que atendía, entregándole el boleto y su pasaporte

- Buenos días, joven-, mirando el boleto, su rostro palideció un poco y no era para menos tenía en frente al famoso Kojiro Hyuga, seleccionado japonés y una de las minas de oro de uno de los equipos mas respetados del país de la bota, legendario por su mal carácter, agresivas declaraciones y escandalosos romances con mujeres y hombres, mirándolo por un instante, tomo el teléfono y llamo al gerente de la línea:

- Buenos días, con el gerente, por favor

- No puede atender llamadas

- Es urgente, tengo un cliente del 325

- Dígale que el vuelo se atraso y que espere

- No puedo

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es el jugador de fútbol, Kojiro Hyuga

- Espera un momento -, dirigiéndose a la lujosa oficina, abriendo la puerta, se encontraba un hombre como de treinta años, cabello verde, corto, con un flequillo algo largo, vestía un traje Armani en color vino, con una camisa negra sin corbata, sentado estudiando unos documentos, el suave tocar de su secretaria lo hizo alzar la vista hacia la puerta.

- Pase -, ordeno el hombre

- Sr. Marianni, hay un cliente del vuelo 325 -, informo la mujer

- Ya les di ordenes sobre ese vuelo -, indico el joven maduro

- Si lo se, pero es un persona que usted conoce -, aclaro la secretaria

- Así¿quién es? -, pregunto con curiosidad

- El jugador de fútbol, Kojiro Hyuga -, declaro su asistente

El hombre se quito las gafas y sonrió para si mismo, ordenándole a su secretaria, - dígale que suba -, dicho esto, abrió el minibar y verifico su aspecto en el pequeño espejo, hacía varios meses que no veía a ese demonio, culpable de su fracaso matrimonial, pero, que mas daba, fue delicioso tenerlo.

Tomando la llamada de nuevo externo la orden de su jefe, - Dile que suba

- Sr. Hyuga, venga conmigo -, dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a la puerta con la leyenda "solo personal", entrando al ascensor, llegando a la oficina de Marianni, recibiendo el saludo de la secretaria ejecutiva, la cual lo paso a la oficina.

- Dichosos los ojos que te ven -, saludo el italiano con una sonrisa

- Debí suponer que eras tú -, contesto el tigre con algo de fastidio

- ¿Te es tan desagradable verme? -, pregunto el hombre con cara de perrito

- ¿Se atraso el vuelo? -, fue directo al punto

- Si, pero no te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí en lo que llega -, siendo cortés el joven empresario

- Claro, como tú digas¿en que posición me quieres? -, parándose frente a él, mirándolo fijamente

- ¡NO TIENES QUE SER TAN AGRESIVO! -, exclamo el del cabello verde algo sonrojado por la actitud abiertamente sexual del otro.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hyuga; en lo personal Carlo le divertía mucho, sobretodo después del escándalo que estelarizaron junto con su esposa, Marianni que ya había tomado asiento, se encontraba algo nervioso por su presencia, la cuestión era que no sabía como actuar con Kojiro, y más desde lo sucedido; pero bueno, como iba a suponer él que Bianca llegaría con su "amiguito" a casa ese día y mucho menos en la forma en que los encontró. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la mano del tigre agarrando la suya.

- ¿Pasa algo? -, pregunto intrigado por la actitud del otro

- Nada, solo quiero agarrarte la mano -, contesto tranquilo

- ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu destino? -, pregunto en voz baja

- Pensaba ir a Japón primero, pero me dieron ganas de ir a Suecia -, esto ultimo lo dijo con una dulce sonrisa que provoco el enojo de Marianni

- ¿Y a qué diablos vas a Suecia, si puedo saber?

- A ver a un amigo

- Si claro, a ese tal Levin

- Creo que alguien esta celoso

- ¡Yo celoso, estas loco, de la ultima persona de la que me celaría seria de ese idiota

- Bueno, ya que no te importa, rembólsame el dinero o cámbiame el boleto

- Nada, tú te quedas aquí conmigo

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Te amarrare si es necesario

- Carlo, no quiero pelear contigo, suficiente tengo con aguantar a tu ex todavía

- Entonces¿para que quieres ir a Suecia?

- Quiero ver a Stefan, tengo meses de no verlo

- ¿Lo amas?

- ¿Por que preguntas eso, tu a mi no me amas, solo te atraigo física y sexualmente

- No soporto a Levin, me cae mal

- Que lastima por que tu "le caes muuuuuuuuuuy bien"

- Cállate no me recuerdes eso

- Que de todo lo que vi

- Tu y ese cretino, como se atrevieron...algún día me las van a pagar...los dos y no te rías...maldito desgraciado invertido, maricon, muerde almohadas...jamás se los perdonare...

- A mí o a Stef

- Le vuelves a decir Stef y te mato...y bien sabes que lo hago Kojiro

- Ya no te enojes, cuantas veces quieres que te pida perdón...anda rembólsame el dinero y me iré a Japón, te doy mi palabra

- No te creo nada

- Bien sabes que entre Levin y yo solo es un juego, en el cual los dos salimos beneficiados, él no quiere un compromiso y yo tampoco

- Eso es peor¿como pueden hacerlo sin sentir nada, que acaso no se sienten sucios o usados?

Las ultimas palabras pusieron muy serio a Hyuga; - Tu que carajos sabes de sentirse sucio o usado, solo eres un maldito bastardo que no sabe lo que quiere y peor aun, disfrutas hacer sentir a los demás como basura -, provocando la reacción del otro contestándole: - No pienso aguantarte, en la cama eres magnifico, pero fuera de ella eres un amargado cualquiera que se prostituye por gusto no por necesidad

Solo se escucho el contacto seco de los nudillos de Hyuga contra la nariz de Marianni, seguido de las expresiones poco amables del italiano

- ¡MALDITA PERRA, LARGATE DE AQUÍ, NO SE COMO DIABLOS PUDE ENREDARME CONTIGO, SOLO ME HAS TRAÍDO DOLORES DE CABEZA...PAOLA, PAOLA!

Entrando la secretaria, alterándose un poco con la escena, - ¿SR. QUIERE QUE LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA?

- ¡NO SOLO HAZLE LA DEVOLUCIÓN A ESTE IDIOTA!- señalando a Hyuga que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de piel bebiéndose un escoses en las rocas

La joven rápidamente hizo el cheque de la devolución, entregándoselo para después llamar a seguridad y a una ambulancia

- No es necesario, el Sr. Marianni y yo solo jugábamos¿verdad Carlo?...agarrándolo por los hombros, haciendo que se helara su sangre; - bien como ya me devolviste mi dinero le daré tus saludos a Levin nos vemos, chao -, riéndose cínicamente al salir

Una vez abajo miro su reloj ya pasaba de medio día y había perdido toda la mañana con ese idiota, se dirigió al establecimiento de otra aerolínea y pregunto por los vuelos a Suecia; a sus espaldas un joven de cabellos castaños caminaba con paso firme hacia la banda de entrega de equipaje, al tomarlo volteo y se dirigió al modulo donde había estado el tigre

- Buenas tardes -, saludo en perfecto italiano

- ¿Vuelos a Japón?

- Tenemos uno con escala en Moscú, Pakistán y Hong Kong a las 22:30 hrs

- Gracias, bueno Taro ya estas en Roma, ahora a llamar a Akai

Dirigiéndose a un teléfono publico, marco un número inserto las monedas y espero

- Alo, habla Lucrecia Belmonto¿con quien tengo el gusto?

- Buenas tardes señorita, busco al joven Akai Tomeya

- El ya no vive aquí pero puedo darle la dirección donde reside ahora

- Seria tan amable

- Claro el vive, en Paseo de la luna # 522 al poniente de la ciudad

- Gracias, señorita Belmonto -, el apellido le sonaba pero no recordaba de donde lo conocía, sin más salio de aeropuerto y abordo un taxi dándole la dirección al chofer, pasado el tiempo correspondiente se encontraba frente a un enrejado, se acerco y presiono el timbre; asomándose por la ventana Aoi, que se encontraba muerto por el arduo entrenamiento de la mañana.

**TOKIO; JAPÓN**

En un céntrico lugar llamado Ying Yang Café, una madura pareja conversaba animadamente sobre lo planeado.

- Llame a Taro hace tres días y el muy condenado aun no se reporta con su padre, puedes creerlo cariño, no soy tan ogro para que mi único hijo no quiera hablar con su padre -, se quejaba un hombre cuya edad pasaba de los 40 años.

- No eres un ogro, ha de estar atareado con su cambio de residencia -, le contesto la dama que lo acompañaba, la cual le agarraba la mano

- ¿Como sabes eso? -, pregunto mirando fijamente las obsidianas de su acompañante

- Es la noticia del día en todos lados...le contesto tranquila, acariciando el rostro rollizo del hombre...el que me preocupa es Koneko-chan, le llame pero sus amigos me dijeron que salio del país……..externando su preocupación de madre

- Tranquila, ambos están bien solo que son un par de desconsiderados, que no piensan en nosotros que somos sus padres-…..volvió a quejarse, mientras daba un ligero sorbo a su café irlandés

- Touya…..tomando su mano y sonriéndole……….tranquilo ya no son unos niños

En otro lugar de la ciudad, un taxi se acercaba a su destino, - deténgase aquí…….sacando el dinero de su cartera………..quédese con el cambio…….el hombre no podía creer a quién acababa de trasportar y mucho menos que fuera tan generoso…..¡gracias joven!.

- Bien ya estas en casa, donde deje mis llaves -, dejando de buscarlas y tomando las maletas entro al jardín cerrando suavemente la reja, la verdad era que no quería toparse con los vecinos gorrones que rodeaban su humilde hogar.

Al llegar a la puerta se topo con una patética sorpresa, - ¡ME LLEVA LA MADRE, ESTOS IDIOTAS CAMBIARON LA CERRADURA!...en ese momento comenzó a llover a cantaros…….¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!...rodeando la casa no encontró ventana abierta para meterse, sin embargo no estaba solo, un gruñido lo sobresalto, al voltear fue embestido por una enorme masa azul grisáceo que lo sometió con las fauces en su cuello llenándolo de una espesa baba asquerosa – ¡SUÉLTAME HIJO DE TU CHINGADA MADRE! - grito amenazante el moreno, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo al animal en el costado, el cual se retiro por un instante para contraatacar nuevamente al intruso que osó meterse a su hogar, recibiendo del extraño una patada marca diablo en pleno hocico, escuchándose el chillido del perro, que se fue corriendo asustado al traspatio.

Alguien dentro de la casa escucho el ruido hecho por el perro y se asomo por la ventana, como tenía las luces apagadas y ya había oscurecido solo pudo divisar una silueta moviéndose de un lado a otro como tratando de encontrar una manera de cómo meterse; bien pudo llamar a la policía pero prefirió darle un buen susto a ese tipo, así que tomando su bate de béisbol salió sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás encontrándose con el perro azorrillado en un rincón con el hocico sangrando, se acerco, - tranquilo, chiquito, sssshhh….ya, ya no te asustes soy yo, Tenshi, ven…..tomándolo por el collar y metiéndolo a la casa…….¡ya vera ese hijo de puta lo que es meterse con los Hyuga! -, salió nuevamente decidido a partírsela al intruso, camino unos cuantos pasos y al tenerlo cerca y distraído se abalanzo sobre él propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, Kojiro al sentir el impacto soltó un quejido seguido de un puñetazo como respuesta, cuya trayectoria iba directo hacía su atacante, quien logro esquivarlo y contraataco nuevamente con el pedazo de madera, esta vez dejándolo caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre el brazo del invasor, que recibió el golpe, pero logro propinarle un fuerte gancho con el puño libre que doblo a Tenshi soltando el bate, apoyándose sobre su rodilla izquierda, tratando de recuperar el aire observo la figura frente a él, - ¡es alto y delgado, puedo derribarlo y golpearlo hasta cansarme por lo que le hizo a Puchy! -, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo, tirando a Hyuga al suelo lodoso propinándole golpes a diestra y siniestra, Kojiro cansado de la situación pensando que era algún idiota lo sujeto por el cabello y lo estrello contra el piso, tomándolo por el frágil cuello con su mano derecha, el chico enfurecido comenzó a dar patadas para liberarse¡SI LO QUE QUIERE ES VIOLARME VA A TENER QUE HACER FILA, pensó el joven tratando de liberarse, lográndolo al atinar justo en la entrepierna, provocando el grito ahogado del otro que se llevo las manos a la zona afectada quedando en posición fetal.

- ¡BIEN IMBECIL, ESO TE SACAS POR INTENTAR METERTE CON UN HYUGA!...¡Y ESPERA A QUE MI NIISAN SE ENTERE, NO VA A QUEDAR NADA DE TU MISERABLE CUERPO!...¡TOMA - propinándole una patada en el estomago, mientras escupía la sangre contenida en su boca - PARA QUE TE ACUERDES DE TENSHI HYUGA!

- ¡Otouto! -, con la voz lastimera

Tenshi que no podía salir de su asombro se acerco, mirándolo detenidamente, reconoció al bulto exclamando, - ¡ONIISAN, VOLVISTE, QUE GUSTO LE DARA A OKAASAN...PERO¿POR QUÉ NO TOCASTE!...¡ONIISAN, ONIISAN, ONIISAN ME ESCUCHAS! -, hincándose junto a su hermano y moviéndolo - ¿Te duele mucho, hermanito?

- Ah ...ah, ayu...ayúdame a levantarme -, intentándose agarrar de su hermano

Cuando lo tuvo sujeto, con un movimiento rápido le agarro las patillas como cuando eran chicos, - ¿QUÉ CABRONES CREES QUE HACÍAS, EH, IDIOTA!...le grito a Tenshi...¡AAAAHHHHH, AAAAHHHH...KOJIRO, SUÉLTAME...YA NO SOY UN NIÑO!...picándole las costillas a su hermano para que lo soltara, logrando su cometido, ya que el tigre estaba muy adolorido por el afectuoso recibimiento; tomando el bate entre sus manos le dijo amenazante...¿QUIERES QUE TE DE OTRA, CABRÓN!

En respuesta, Kojiro comenzó a reír y abrazo a su otouto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CONTINUARA….**

Hola, espero que el capítulo 1 haya sido de su agrado, la verdad para ser nuestro primer fanfic este resultó ser una tarea bastante compleja ya que había partes del mismo que no encajaban o resultaban demasiado burdas, por lo cual se tenía que comenzar desde cero; en realidad se trató de respetar la mayor parte de la personalidad de los personajes, aunque también se les tuvo que hacer pequeñas modificaciones para adaptarlos a la historia.

En ésta aparecen desde los personajes principales que ya conocemos, nuevos y otros que no fueron tocados en gran parte de la serie, como es el caso de la familia de Kojiro, a la cual le dimos ciertas características que la hacen diferente a las familias "tradicionales", por otra parte se modificaron las edades de algunos e incluso se cambiaron los nombres (en el anime los hermanos del tigre se llaman Masaru, Takeru y Naoko, mientras que en este fic son Tenshi, Kokoro y Maki).

Por último, esperamos recibir sus opiniones o críticas sobre este trabajo en , ya sea para responder sus dudas o compartir ideas.

Atte. Simbiosis


	2. CON LAS MANOS VACIAS

LOS PERSONAJES DE CAPTAIN TSUBASA SON PROPIEDAD DE YOICHI TAKAHASHI; EL PRESENTE FIC SE DESARROLLA EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO.

NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS, YA QUE CONTIENE LENGUAJE SOEZ, VIOLENCIA Y ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO

**CAPITULO 2: CON LAS MANOS VACÍAS **

**MILAN; ITALIA**

- ¡Aoi, la cena estuvo deliciosa como siempre! -, halago la pelirroja a su amigo

- No exageres Geovana -, llevando sus manos atrás de su cabeza en señal de estar apenado

Cambiando el tema y dirigiéndose a Misaki, - Entonces tu eres la nueva adquisición de mi padre

- Si -, contesto claro el de los ojos castaños; por su parte Akai y Aoi comenzaron a levantar la mesa, al sentir la poca cooperación de Taro para charlar la joven mejor subió a su recamara para pensar sobre el rumbo que estaba tomando su relación con Kojiro; mientras tanto Taro decidió que ya era hora de llamar a su padre, se dirigió a la sala y tomo el teléfono, marco el numero de larga distancia y espero

- Bueno, tousan…..pregunto el joven al escuchar el sonido, no obstante la voz que contesto no era la que él esperaba escuchar…..Bueno, con quien desea hablar…..el timbre era dulce y suave, por lo que supuso que se trataba de una mujer….Disculpe, deseo hablar con el Sr. Ichiro Misaki…..externo el castaño…..un momento….silencio...¡bueno, Taro!...Taro no contesta...¿Taro, ocurre algo?...la atención de Misaki había sido absorbida por un retrato que se encontraba sobre la chimenea, ahora recordaba de donde le sonaba el apellido Belmonto; sintiendo como su sangre hervía, alcanzo a decir por el teléfono…..Te llamare mañana tousan…….antes de colgarlo para acercarse y tomarlo con sus manos, contemplo con dolor la expresión de alegría de la pareja ahí retratada, sin embargo algo dentro de su cabeza le recrimino…../Tu tienes a Pierre, no tienes por que ponerte así, además nunca te importo/………aunque dentro de su ser se debatía una encarnizada batalla contra el impulso de romperle todo lo que se llama madre a esa perra que esta abrazando a su moreno, de repente una voz lo desconcentra.

- Van a casarse en diciembre -, era Akai, quien le ofrecía un tazón con fruta picada

- Así, lo leí en alguna revista……..tratando de sonar normal……¿Y por cierto donde esta? -, realmente le apuraba saber donde estaba el muy condenado

- Como lo castigaron, se fue a Japón un par de meses... -, comenzó a contarle Akai, sin embargo, los pensamientos de Taro estaban demasiado lejos, en el pasado, en un caluroso verano en Japón.

**INICIO DEL FLASH BACK **

Se supone que esa tarde solo iríamos a divertirnos, todos deseábamos eso, nos reunimos en casa de Genzo, incluyéndolo a él, vestía un pantalón y camisa negra, realmente se veía irreconocible, ese look tan casual era raro en él, llego con su inseparable escolta.

Al termino de horario para jóvenes, salimos del antro y nos dirigimos al festival, ahí cada quién agarro su camino (la mayoría se fueron detrás de una chica), él se quedo conmigo, se me ocurrió preguntarle por que no se había ido con Ken y los otros, a lo que me contesto que no tenía ganas de que se le colgaran del brazo como en la escuela.

Nos sentamos en una banca y me pregunto, - ¿No piensas ir a lavarle el coco a una por esta noche?

- Te equivocas conmigo, no soy de esos que solo usan a las personas para obtener placer -, le conteste serio y el me miro por unos segundos y sonrió de una manera tan dulce que me puso algo nervioso.

Nuestro compañeros comenzaron a llegar, algunos tuvieron éxito y venían acompañados, en ese momento a Sorimachi-san se le ocurrió hacer una cordial invitación a su casa, ya que sus padres no se encontraban, la mayoría vitoreo por la invitación, diciendo ya eres todo un hombre amigo y digo la mayoría por que él, Ken y Takeshi lo miraron extrañados, en especial él, - ¿K-kun, estas seguro?...a lo que respondió….Descuide capitán se lo que hago…..sin más que decir nos encaminamos a su casa.

Al llegar entramos, alguien encendió el stereo y comenzó la fiesta, chicas moviéndose sensualmente al compás de la música, siendo rodeadas por varios de nuestros compañeros embelesados por sus caderas, pero todo parece indicar que a ti no te atraen y lo pienso por que has rechazado a tres que te ruegan para bailar limitándote a decirles un no cortes y a empujar a Ken o a Takeshi para que las alejen de ti. Te alejas y te diriges hacia mi, me siento raro al tenerte tan cerca, jamás lo había sentido con alguien de mi mismo sexo, trato de encontrar una respuesta y para cuando acuerdo te tengo enfrente ofreciéndome un trago.

- ¿Gustas?

- ¡Ah, me asustaste!

- El que se ríe o se asusta estando solo, es que de sus pecados se acuerda -, me lo dices sonriendo divertido por mi cara

- Ya que tu no lo quieres me lo tomare yo -, dijo Ryu, quien se tomo el tequila como si fuera agua para después toser y golpearse el pecho como si se estuviera ahogando con un trozo de comida.

- ¡No es agua baka!...le gritas y yo solo sonrió, me miras y me dices…..este animal

- No le digas así -, te digo y tu solo me miras con carita de "wath" y comienzas a reírte, yo decodifico lo que me quieres decir y se me suben los colores al rostro, comienzo a darte de porrazos pero tu los esquivas y corres por toda la casa, subes las escaleras y al llegar a la primera puerta te alcanzo y caemos al suelo sin querer la abrimos y se escucha un grito

- ¡PERVERTIDOS!

Volteamos y es Paty quien nos llamo así, pero no esta sola y tampoco esta vestida, nos miramos por un momento, te ayudo a levantarte y nos disculpamos por ser tan imprudentes, pero antes de salir de la recamara agarramos al bulto que esta bajo las sabanas y lo arrastramos por toda la planta alta perseguidos por una Sanae envuelta en una toalla gritando ¡DEJENLO, para después gritarle al grandote de Hiroshi ¡atrapa a Tsubasa!.

Cosas como esas ocurrieron en casa de los Sorimachi, aun me pregunto que ocurrió cuando los papas de Sorimachi-san regresaron y encontraron la casa echa un asco.

Dejamos a Taki en casa del anfitrión y de ahí nos fuimos hasta Saitama a la casa de Ken, pero en el camino Ryu, que se nos pego como un chicle, se sitio mal debido a que había bebido demasiado, por lo que comenzó a desvanecerse y tu lo alcanzaste a pescar solo para que volviera el estomago sobre ti y perdiera aun mas la noción de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡MALDITO CERDO COMO TE ATREVISTE, DEBÍ DEJAR QUE TE AHOGARAS! -, gritaste iracundo dejándolo caer al suelo

- Te calmas, ya casi llegamos a la casa -, dijo Ken tratando de suavizar las cosas, pero tu estabas demasiado molesto, - ¡Maldición Ken la acababa de comprar!

- Se que es matable, pero tu tienes la culpa o acaso me lo vas a negar a mi que lo retaste a tomar -, comento rebatiendo tu queja incrementando mas tu enfado

- No pero el empezó a decir que aguantaba mas que Misaki y yo juntos -, alegaste fastidiado arrastrando el bulto, sin embargo el comentario que te hizo tu mejor amigo no te hizo mucha gracia, - Y ustedes dos de pendejos le hicieron caso

- ¡Bájale a tus insultos Keny! -, declaraste secamente en un tono por demás conocido, pero al parecer poco le importo a Ken, ya que se te acerco y acaricio tu rostro diciéndote, - se que me amas con locura

En respuesta tú sonríes y le dijiste, - ¡maldita bestia! -, de pronto se escucho una voz que nos hizo voltear a todos

- Linda camisa, lastima -, comento sarcasticamente Wakashimazu-san mirándote divertido.

- Buenas madrugadas Sr. Wakashimazu -, Correspondiste el saludo en el mismo tono

- ¿Que ocurrió Ken?

- Es un amigo tousan, tomo y se sintió mal

- Pues no lo creo ya que dio en el blanco

- Sígale usted sabe que aguanto vara -, le contestaste aguantándote a seguirle el juego

Después de un rato, Ken nos lleva al dojo y nos dice que dormiremos ahí, ya que Ryu esta durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes

- ¿Me prestas el lavadero? -, preguntas

- Toma para que te cambies

- Gracias

Te acompaño a lavar tu ropa y a asearte, esto ultimo me dejo sin aliento, ya te he visto desnudo en las regaderas así que no tengo por que ponerme como si estuviera viendo a una chica, pero no puedo evitarlo en verdad creo que comenzabas a gustarme y no solo eso ya que de vuelta al dojo en la entrada te agarro desprevenido y te beso, logras zafarte y caes al suelo, tu rostro delata que estas asustado por lo que hice, pero noto un rubor en tus mejillas, así que decido arriesgarme el todo por el todo y me acerco hacia ti, tu te arrastras hacia atrás pero llegamos hasta una de las esquinas sin querer te acorrale, estas temblando.

Miro tu rostro, tus labios, tu cuerpo húmedo, me excito de solo pensar que pueda ocurrir algo, acerco mi rostro y rozó tus labios, me miras ruborizado y murmuras mi nombre, vuelvo a besarte pero esta ves separas tus labios e introduzco mi lengua saboreando las sensaciones que me provoca, el beso se intensifica cada ves más, agarro tu rostro con ambas manos, las tuyas están sobre las mías, no hay palabras solo hechos...

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Taro, Taro, Taro………Tomeya ya harto de que no le haga caso…….¡TARO MISAKI ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO O TE DESCONECTASTE DEL PLANETA!

- Solo pensaba, Ouji -, respondió dominado por el momento en su cabeza

- ¿Ouji¿A quién le llamas Ouji?

- ¡AHHH, NO, NO ES ATI, TE LO ASEGURO, ...ES SOLO QUE YO ME ACORDE DE ALGO QUE NO DEBÍ…..completamente rojo…..YO, YOOOOOOOO, MEJOR ME VOY A DESCANSAR, NOS VEMOS AKAI, BUENAS NOCHESS!...corriendo como un bólido de la formula uno, dejando una nube de polvo a su paso...¡ESTUPIDO, POR POCO Y TE DESCUBRE...ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO; SU RECAMARA ES LA DE AL LADO...BAKA, recriminándose frente al espejo...¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR EN ESO...ME PREGUNTO SI AUN DORMIRA EN BOXER, BOCA ABAJO ABRAZANDO LA ALMOHADA, LEVANTANDO LIGERAMENTE ESE DELICIOSO CULITO QUE TANTAS VECES FASTIDIE!.

Sintiendo un escalofrío al escuchar el tocar de la puerta de su recamara, - ¿Qui...quién es?

- ¿Taro, te sientes mal? -, era la voz de Aoi, quien al ver a su nuevo compañero de equipo correr como alma que lleva el diablo se preocupo

- No…..estoy bien…..solo estoy algo cansado por el viaje -, abriendo la puerta para no ser descortés

- Estas seguro...¿te ayudo a desempacar? -, comento el pequeño entrando a la recamara

- Claro -, el saber que Shingo también vivía ahí le tranquilizo en sobremanera, ya que estando él solo con Akai y la cerillo, habría sido estresante y por demás deprimente.

- ¿Desde cuando vives aquí? -, comenzó la plática Misaki

- Voy a ajustar año y medio….¿aun eres novio de Pierre? -, continuo con la conversación

- Hai…..el mes que entra cumpliremos tres años

- O sea que vamos a celebrarlo

- Bueno, Pierre y yo no hemos hecho planes...

- ¿Qué es esto? - , tomando entre sus manos un libro

- Es mi diario……extendiendo la mano para que se lo entregara……..¿tu no escribes uno?...reanudando la platica…..Si, pero lo tengo bajo llave, lejos de las manos de Akai…..yo que tu haría lo mismo, ya que de una forma u otra se enterara de que tienes uno y no descansara hasta encontrarlo para recrearse con tus intimidades y después compartirlas en el chat con Ryu.

- Gracias por el consejo...Aoi...tratando de no ser tan obvio...¿de quién es la casa?

- De Hyuga…..fue un regalo del Sr. Belmonto, uno de los dueños del equipo…..mmmhhh……eso fue hace tres años y desde hace dos vive con Geovana, sin embargo no tienen intimidad a pesar de que a veces duermen en la misma cama.

- ¡COMO...sin creer lo que había escuchado...ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE KOJIRO LA HA RESPETADO POR DOS AÑOS!

- Hai, la convicción de Geovana es llegar al altar sin haber sido conocida por ningún hombre

- ¿Pero por qué vive con el?

- Para ella este es su nido de amor, valiente nido verdad con tres paracaidistas……esto último lo dijo sonriendo…..por tal motivo ella lo tiene bien checado, le llama al celular a cada rato…..él se tuvo que comprar otro para sus llamadas personales….¿que mas?...¡ah si!…nos pide información de sus movimientos, aunque él se da sus mañas para ver a sus amantes

- Así que no la ama -, asevero el castaño mientras acomodaba la ropa en los cajones

- No quise decir eso, ellos se aman muy a su manera, porque para convivir durante dos años sin tener contacto intimo, no cualquiera…..pero basta de pasarte el chisme, te dejo descansar, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana,- cerrando la puerta apoyándose en ella sonriendo internamente

**LIVERPOOL; INGLATERRA**

- Bien es todo por hoy, procuren no enfiestarse, los quiero frescos para el partido del sábado...Sawada

- Si entrenador

- En el partido del sábado jugaras como titular

- Habla en serio…..abrazando al hombre mayor….no lo defraudare se lo juro

- Lo se, anda ve a descansar

Entrando a los vestidores, comenzó a desnudarse para asearse; a los dos años de su debut en Japón fue comprado por este equipo y hasta ahora tendría su primera intervención seria dentro del mismo; se encamino hacia las regaderas, al sentir la tibieza del agua recorrer su espalda, una descarga recorrió su cuerpo de arriba-abajo alojándose en su vientre y en su cerebro, decodificando el mensaje recibido por tan mundana acción, evocando los recuerdos de algo que fue muy hermoso.

/El cielo comenzó su concierto de matices, tan relajante y absorbente como una ceremonia del té debidamente hecha; no supe ni como me vi envuelto en esa situación, solo debía darle esa carta a la capitana del equipo de Volley de la secundaria y me retiraría, la misiva no era mía sino de un amigo que desde hacía tiempo la había escrito pero no tenía el valor de dársela personalmente, así que me hizo el encargo en cuanto se entero de que yo conocía a varias de las chicas/

**INICIO DEL FLASH BACK**

- Vamos tú las conoces, hazme el favor y haré lo que me pidas

- No lo haré, es tu carta, son tus gustos, entrégala tu Yoko

- No puedo, me da vergüenza, que tal si me la bota en la cara

- No será la primera vez, además no puedo, quede con mi padre de llegar temprano a casa

- Por favor...arrodillándose...¡TAKY POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS NO ME DEJES...YO TE AMO...SE QUE NO SOY TAN ARDIENTE NI TAMPOCO TAN DOTADO COMO LO ERA EL CAPITAN HYUGA!...provocando el sonrojo del joven, el cual se incremento con las miradas de todos sus compañeros y del maestro clavadas en ellos, mientras se cuchicheaban y disimulaban sus risitas...¡SAWADA, KAGAMI AL CORREDOR!...el maestro odiaba las interrupciones de cualquier tipo...¿POR QUE DIABLOS DIJISTE ESO YOKO!...pregunto enfadado...nunca falla...poniendo cara de triunfo….¿que quieres decir con que nunca falla?...preparándose para lo peor...a que si no me ayudas le diré a Ken lo que sientes por él...dicha contestación lo desconcertó…….yo no siento nada por Ken

¿no?...¡BUUUUUAAAAAAA...AYUDAME!...a lo que "El Gordo" reacciono casi ahorcándolo, por su parte Takeshi que intentaba soltarse del agarre de su amigo lo aventó por las escaleras…..¡TE AYUDARE PERO DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!...¿YOKO….YOKO?...¿DONDE ESTAS?...buscándolo por todos lados...a….a….ahg...aquí capitán

Al termino de las clases, el entrenamiento y de aguantar las bromas de todo el mundo, se encontraba ahora entrando a las instalaciones de la secundaria para entregar esa estúpida carta, escrita por un completo baka que ni siquiera sabe escribir su nombre correctamente; estaban a mitad de las clasificaciones para el torneo y él se encontraba haciéndola de celestino ayudándole al Gordo Kagami.

- Disculpa…..dirigiéndose hacía una joven rubia sentada en las gradas...¿cual es la capitana del equipo?

- Es aquella, la que esta realizando el saque -, le contesto la rubia señalándola con el dedo

Al voltear a verla se enmudeció, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, el cabello castaño claro sujeto en una media cola, su cuerpo bien formado ágil como el de un gato se alzaba conforme se desarrollaba la jugada; podía describirla como la "típica Lolita ardiente" de los mangas hentai que coleccionaba y sin proponérselo la desnudó en su cabeza.

- Maki-chan, te buscan -, le grito la rubia mientras alzaba el brazo

Al irse acercando, hizo varias señas a su amiga para saber de quien se trataba, a lo que la otra respondió en la misma forma apuntando hacia el chico que ahí se encontraba, pero que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, - ¿me buscas a mi?

- Ehh….si...yo….vine...sudando frío...a entregarte esto...buscándola por todos los bolsillos de su ropa, terminando por vaciar media mochila….toma es para ti de...siendo arrebatada de sus manos por otro joven con cara de pocos amigos, diciéndole...¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA MALDITO DEPRAVADO!...empujándolo……oye no es lo que crees…yo solo le traje una carta haciendo el favor a un amigo...el otro con cara de no te creo…...¿así de cual, de ese gordo apestoso que solo se la pasa siguiéndonos por todos lados con su maldita cámara...pensamiento de Takeshi…../ese es Kagami/…..……o de ese cuatro ojos fondo de botella que canta como perico estreñido?...volviéndolo a empujar...no me importa que seas el amigo de mi oniisan, aléjate de mi imouto. Cargando las cosas de la chica y llevándosela del brazo; lo último lo dejo en shock, no era posible que esos dos fueran los hermanos del capitán, pero bueno el tiempo pasa y las personas crecen, no obstante él aun conservaba esa imagen de los niños que vivían pegados a las piernas de Kojiro.

- Vaya al menos a ti no te golpeo -, exclamo la rubia

- ¿Como dices?

- Que a ti no te golpeo¿eres de efecto retardado o que?

- Disculpa¿ellos son Maki y...

- Tenshi Hyuga, Hai son los hermanos del antiguo capitán de tu equipo…...¿no es guapísimo? -, entrelazando sus manos, poniendo ojitos en forma de corazoncitos y flotando en el aire suspirando.

El joven contemplo a la pareja alejarse, no podía creerlo aun, ella era la hermanita del capitán, como pudo Kagami fijarse en ella y peor haberlo convencido de llevar su maldita carta, ahora tenía dos trabajos, el de hacer desistir al gordo de seguir acosándola antes de que los hermanos lo asesinaran y limpiar su imagen frente a ellos, cosa que ninguna de las dos iba a ser sencilla.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Al salir de las instalaciones se dirigió al estacionamiento y abordo su Corvett ultimo modelo, manejando con precaución pensaba en la platica telefónica que había sostenido con la madre de Kojiro hacía varios días, el pretexto de tal llamada fue el de extenderle la invitación para que asistiera al evento que se llevaría a cabo en unos meses; sin embargo el verdadero trasfondo era el de informarle como se encontraban la orgullosa de su hija y su pequeño retoño, producto de aquella maldita noche; sabía que debía tomar una decisión, no obstante estaba a un paso de hacerla en grande y no quería echarlo a perder precipitándose……¡si tan solo el ano baka de Tenshi no me hubiera pedido eso!...¡PERO CLARO CON EL PRETEXTO DEL HERMANO GEMELO, MAS BIEN DIRÍA SIAMÉS, PARECE QUE ESTA PEGADO A ELLA!...logro convencerme de darle mi palabra y responderle en cuanto regresara al país…¡MALDITA SEA!...desde que ocurrió aquello el solo duda de mis sentimientos/…..metió el auto al garaje y entro a la casa aventando las llaves en la mesa fue hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, no encontró nada apetecible más que un recipiente con mangos en almíbar, el cual tomo y se llevo a su recamara.

Mientras prendía la Tv. se quito los tenis y la playera, acomodándose en la cama comenzó a cambiar los canales buscando el de deportes, al encontrarlo soltó el control con desden y abrió el recipiente mientras escuchaba la noticia…..el comentarista...Entrando en materia futbolística, la inesperada venta del jugador japonés del Paris Saint Germain, Taro Misaki, tomo por sorpresa a los medios y analistas de este deporte, ya que como muchos saben faltan dos años para que su contrato expire….entre bambalinas se dice que las razones reales por las cuales fue vendido es por que no es del agrado de varios dinosaurios del Club la relación sentimentalmente abierta que sostiene con Pierre Le'Blanc, la mega estrella del equipo...Takeshi escuchando atentamente la noticia pensó para si mismo.../cosas del fútbol...me pregunto….¿cuál equipo lo habrá comprado/...otra noticia atrapo su atención...otra ves el comentarista...Bien dejando el chisme por un lado, los aficionados italianos ya no podrán deleitarse con la singular manera de jugar del delantero letal del Inter, Kojiro Hyuga, ya que este es echado a la bodega por el escándalo ocurrido hace una semana al termino del partido amistoso que sostuvo contra el Barcelona en apoyo a las victimas del terrorismo en la Madre Patria...amigo televidente, me pregunto yo¿para que ponen a un arbitro como Julianni, sabiendo que se aferrara a hostigar a un jugador, en este caso fue "El Tigre" y no les fue muy bien que digamos a los dos, ya que por el lado de Julianni, este tuvo que ser llevado de emergencia a un hospital por que presentaba, imagínese, fractura de nariz y pómulo izquierdo, la muñeca derecha rota y tres costillas…y por el lado del japonés lo mandaron guardar a fuerzas 4 mesezotes, en los cuales no deberá presentarse a los partidos ni tampoco a los entrenamientos, mucho menos se le pagara el tiempo que este inactivo, además de que pagara todos los gastos de la hospitalización y una indemnización, cuyo monto aun no se fija... pero eso es como quitarle un pelo a un gato ya que este hombre, envidia de muchos, es el casi yerno Sandro Belmonto uno de los accionistas mayoritarios del equipo...aparte, se nos va Hyuga y nos llega Taro Misaki para deleitarnos con su magnifico driblar en el terreno de juego y como decimos aquí ¡Dios bendiga el deporte rey!...en otras notic...apagando el aparato...vaya ahora están en el mismo equipo…..¿cómo lo habrá tomado Kojiro…..si es que ya se entero?...sino….¡CON MÁS GANAS SOY HOMBRE MUERTO!...¡aaaahhhh!…..bostezo estirándose con flojera y arremolinándose en el suave colchón...¿qué estará haciendo ahora?...¿tal ves este con alguien o estudiando?...eso último lo dudo……¿de seguro esta con alguien pasándola bien?…...bufando molesto…..¡MIENTRAS YO ME PARTO EL LOMO!…..claro para hacerme digno de pertenecer a la familia Hyuga, según el baka de Tenshi...

**TOKIO; JAPÓN**

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 10:30 a.m., el aroma de los panecillos de canela recién hechos y las risas de un niño lo despertaron de golpe, lo habría soñado, él estaba en casa, llegó anoche y lo golpeo, pero estaba demasiado cansado por los preparativos de la Muestra que no pudo mantenerse despierto por más de una hora; comenzaron las dudas de que fuera un sueño...¿quién rayos me tapo con esta manta?...¿habrá llegado mamá anoche?...pero el auto no esta afuera...asomándose por la ventana...¿si no fue ella entonces...escuchando otra ves la risa del niño...¡SHUN…..ESTA DESPIERTO!...corriendo hacía su recamara, topándose con la sorpresa de que no hay nadie y escuchando las risas nuevamente, pero empalmada con una más grave...¿OH POR DIOS, NO FUE UN SUEÑO!...EL LLEGO ANOCHE Y YO LE PEGUE CON EL BATE...¡ESTA CON EL NIÑO!...bajando a toda velocidad hacia la cocina

- Oniisan...

- ¿Quieres pan al vapor?

- Hai...oniisan...yo...puedo

- ¿De quién es esta preciosidad?...haciéndole cosquillas al niño en su pancita...¿de quen es eh, de quen?...recostándolo en sus piernas juntas y mordisqueándole juguetonamente las plantas de los pies, haciendo a Tenshi sudar frío y posándose sobre su cabeza una gran gota.../su actitud desenfadada no me gusta nadita/...bien como usted ya se desayuno y almorzó es hora de que se le fría el cerebro un rato...externo Kojiro llevando al pequeño a ver la Tv. y volvió a la cocina donde su hermano ya había empezado a almorzar...bien, ahora me vas a decir ¿de quién es?...tomándolo por los hombros poniéndolo nervioso

De repente se escucho un auto estacionarse y el abrir de la puerta principal...¿Tenshi, amor, estas despierto?...al escuchar la voz de su madre y lanzar una mirada fugaz al reloj de la cocina Kojiro miro a su hermano con cara de no hables, no pienses, ni siquiera respires...¿mi amor donde estas?...pregunto la mujer entrando a la cocina topandose con la "agradable" sorpresa...¡KOJIRO!...¡MI VIDA¿CUANDO LLEGASTE!...¡Y ESOS MORETONES!...disimulando su nerviosismo, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo sintió la frialdad de su hijo...cariño…...dirigiéndose al menor...ve a cuidar a Shun.

- ¿Así que ese es su nombre?...se llama igual que papá

- Amor

- No quiero enfadarme contigo, pero supongo que no me entere de esto por tu intervención

- No lo voy a negar

- ¡OKAASAN!

- Mi vida, todo tiene explicación

- ¡EXPLICACIÓN...QUE UNO SALIO EMBARAZADO Y QUE LOS OTROS DOS TAMBIEN SALIERON CON SU JALADA!

- Te olvidaste de mí y no me alces la voz

- Gomen nasai...¡OKAASAN...

- Kojiro...Koneko-chan han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos visitaste hace tres años

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

- Bueno...con toda la despreocupación del planeta...que ya eres tío por parte de Maki, me casó en unos cuantos meses, Koko es bailarín exótico y Tenshi es orgullosamente gay...amor...amor...¿estas bien?...Hyuga en el suelo con las patitas parriba dándole un ataque y los ojitos así

- Tenshi, creo que le va a dar un infarto -, picándole con una pala de madera

- No lo creo ma, le esta dando un infarto -, asomándose a la cocina con el niño en brazos

MILAN; ITALIA 

En el jardín de una casa que ya conocemos, se desarrollaba una típica discusión de pareja.

- Aoi¿por que no regresas a casa?

- Gino, estoy a gusto aquí, además no han terminado de remodelarla y bien sabes lo que pienso de vivir juntos

- Pero cielo, si hacemos el amor donde sea¿por qué no podemos vivir juntos?

- Por qué...eeehhmm...déjame pensar…...¿porque no quiero regresar a la casa contigo¿….¿ah si!...porque me negaste ante tu familia en el aniversario de tus padres

- Ragazzo…. por favor se que cometí un error….¡yo te amo!

- ¡VALIENTE AMOR….A SI ESTUVIÉRAMOS HACIENDO ALGO MALO!

- Estoy preparando las cosas en casa, te lo juro

- Gino, vengo oyendo eso desde hace cinco años...te comportas como un hombre casado que no sabe como pedirle a su esposa el divorcio por que tiene un amante...¡YA ME CANSE DE SER SOLO TU AMANTE NOCTURNO!...¡QUIERO PASEAR DE TU BRAZO LOS DOMINGOS EN LA PLAZA, IR A BAILAR, DESPERTAR A TU LADO TODAS LAS MAÑANAS, BESARTE EN LA CALLE SI SE ME PEGA LA GANA!...¿ES MUCHO PEDIR ESO?...

Fernández callado

- ¡VEO QUE SI ES MUCHO PEDIR PARA EL GRAN GINO FERNÁNDEZ!...OLVIDALO ESTA DISCUSIÓN NO TIENE SENTIDO Y YA SE ME HIZO TARDE…..CIERRAS LA REJA CUANDO TE SALGAS...subiendo al auto con Akai y Taro que decidieron esperarlo

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? –, pregunto Misaki con curiosidad

- Taro….te pido un favor

- Claro el que quieras

- Cállate….no quiero hablar de eso

Durante el camino el silencio se hizo estresante para todos, nadie quería hablar por temor a decir algo molesto; llegaron a las instalaciones del Club, Shingo fue el primero en bajar azotando fuertemente la puerta, por su parte Akai se dirigió a Taro... – Discúlpalo...las cosas entre Gino y él no van bien -,...cerrando el auto. El entrenamiento pasó sin pena ni gloria para Shingo, quien estaba en otro lado, ya que no puso el mismo empeño y entusiasmo de siempre.

Estando el las regaderas pensaba en lo ocurrido hacía dos días...¿cómo se atrevió a hacer eso?...no soy moralista ni nada de eso, pero…..¿por qué lo hizo entonces?...¿acaso le gusto?…...¿será posible que el...¡DIOS ESO SERIA GENIAL!...¡BAKA….¿QUE COSAS DICES, TU AMAS A GINO!...¿o acaso tiene razón Kojiro?...ya estoy cansado de la misma sopa todos los días…. entonces...¿qué es lo que debo hacer?...¿qué haría él en mi lugar?...aparte de besar rico…..ruborizándose…...él botaría a las gotas resbalarse por el azulejo…..pero eso significaría que tiré a la basura 5 años de mi vida invertidos en una persona que nunca cambio y encima de todo darle la maldita razón a otra que de seguro se muerde la lengua cada ves que me dice que no pierda el tiempo con alguien/.

De camino a casa, el silencio reinante fue roto por el mismo Shingo

- Taro…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro¿de que se trata?

- Si Pierre te negara frente a su familia¿qué harías?

- Lo mato

- Hablo en serio

- Yo también hablo en serio, por que no sería justo para mí que él negara que soy su pareja¿si es a eso a lo que te refieres, entonces es lo que haría

- ¿Y tú Akai?

- Soy de la misma opinión de Taro...Ao-chan, Gino ya no es un niño y tu mucho menos su juguete para que te tome cada vez que se le da la gana……además no se como decírtelo...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Recuerdas la noche que no quisiste salir con nosotros a bailar esperando a que Gino te llamara

- Hai….fue cuando te peleaste con Lucrecia

- Así es...bueno esa noche...cerca de nuestra mesa vimos a Gino acompañado

- ¿Miembros del equipo? -, inquirió el pequeño nipón queriendo creer que su amante estaba divirtiéndose con sus compañeros

- No...Contesto Akai guardando un silencio por demás desesperante hasta que finalmente prosigio...lo vimos con una chica agasajándose

- ¿Y que hicieron ustedes? -, volvio a cuestionar Aoi tragando duro por lo que estaba escuchando intentando reprimir el coraje

- Kojiro se levanto de la mesa a romperle todo lo que se llama madre al infeliz…..pero Geovana y yo lo detuvimos….esa fue la razón por la que se desquito con el árbitro

- ¿CÓMO! -, exclamaron Taro y Aoi al mismo tiempo

- Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero Julianni es primo de Gino….Kojiro tampoco lo sabía… pero como Lucrecia estaba furiosa e indignada por lo ocurrido en el antro, se lo dijo y ya vez lo que paso, me pelee con ella y a él lo castigaron.

- ¡LÁSTIMA QUE SOLO LE FRACTURO LA NARIZ, EL PÓMULO IZQUIERDO, LA MUÑECA DERECHA Y TRES COSTILLAS! -, dijo Aoi con todo el coraje que le cabía en el pecho, tomando una decisión que determinaría su futuro, sí, lo tenía decidido se jugaría el todo por el todo, o Gino gritaba a los cuatro vientos su relación o él emprendería el vuelo hacía nuevos horizontes. Pero como es de mendigo el destino, esos horizontes apuntaban de regreso a casa.

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Degustando un delicioso capuchino, se encontraban dos jóvenes platicando sobre sus respectivas relaciones y las decisiones que tomarían sobre las mismas.

- Lucy¿qué hago?...mi relación con Kojiro cada vez se pone peor...me grito en frente de papá

- Geovana¿tu no entiendes verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Kojiro...podríamos decir que te quiere y te tolera

El bello rostro de la pequeña pelirroja se ensombreció por un momento, - ¿Así que no me ama?

- Amar es muy distinto a querer y la verdad él te ha pasado muchas

- ¿DE QUÉ LADO ESTAS, LUCRECIA?

- Soy sincera, no puedo ponerme del lado de alguno de los dos, por uno tú eres mi hermana menor y por otro Kojiro es mi amigo y nunca se ha negado cuando le pido ayuda.

- ¿Cómo va tu bebe?

- Bien¿cuando harás el amor con él?

- No puedo...pensativa...él me da miedo...bueno lo que digamos miedo no...solo que no se como actuar con él…...es...tan ...¿como decirlo?...tratando de encontrar la palabra

- Fogoso, ardiente, calenturiento, desesperado.- comenzó a mencionar la mayor para ayudarla

- ¡ESO ES DESESPERADO!...no se conforma con un beso -, comento completamente ruborizada

- Igual estaría en su lugar

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Si yo fuera tú, lo mantendría bien contento dándole lo que desea, así ya no se buscaría tantos amantes

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡MALDICIÓN GEOVANA, MIRATE ERES UNA BELLEZA, TIENES CARISMA Y NO ERES TONTA, ALGO LENTA A VECES PERO NO TONTA...¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES ESTAR CON EL!

- Ya te dije me da miedo

- ¡MIEDO, POR DIOS SI DUERMEN EN LA MISMA CAMA,...ACASO TU ERES……….

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!...corto tajante la ojiverde………….¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ESO DE MI?...lo que pasa es que quiero que sea especial

En ese momento una tercera persona se acercaba a ellas con paso firme y seguro

- Interrumpo -, era una joven de cabello castaño ensortijado hasta la cintura, vestía unos entallados jeans acampanados a la cadera, botines de gamuza, una blusa escotada en color blanco y una chaqueta hacía juego con los botines.

- No, te estaba esperando…Elecktra, ella es mi hermana Geovana…..Govis ella es Elecktra, trabajara conmigo y Vinni en el proyecto que te platiqué

- ¿El de las fotos?

- Si

La tercera joven tomo asiento, la menor de las hermanas la miraba anonadada, nunca una chica la había cautivado tanto, era como si una descarga la recorriera de los pies a la cabeza, se sentía cohibida, raro en ella, esa impactante mirada menta la absorbía como si se tratase de un sueño.

**TOKIO; JAPÓN**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero le dolía la cabeza como en aquella ocasión en que se cayo de la barda cuando tenía ocho años.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? -, era la voz de su madre que sonaba preocupada

- Hai -, tratando de incorporarse

- Quédate recostado, el médico dijo que se te bajo la presión debido al estrés

- ¿Dónde están los niños?

- Maki , Tenshi, Ryoko y Washi fueron a la biblioteca y Koko esta cuidando a Shun

- Háblale al enano

- Debes descansar

- Te dije que le hables...onegai

La mujer salió de la recamara, el se sentó y contemplo la habitación, lo primero que llamo su atención fue una fotografía de los chicos cuando tenían 16 años; justamente este verano se cumplirían 10 años de lo ocurrido, se levanto para tomarla y se volvió a recostar, la mayoría no había cambiado casi nada, solo estaban algo más crecidos y bueno las cirugías hacen milagros.

Ahí se encontraba justamente al lado derecho de Tsubasa, con esa dulce sonrisa angelical que tantas veces lo derritió, nunca le quito meritos en cuanto a carácter, Taro siempre supo imponerse y él siempre dejo que se impusiera.

No supo en que momento las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, salpicando el portarretrato, dolía, aun dolía esa separación, por que se negaba a soltarlo, era como una adicción que lo carcomía por dentro, volviéndolo tan frágil e indefenso, tratando de remendar su corazón destrozado esa tarde.

- ¿Por qué te torturas?...le pregunto su hermano que lo contemplaba desde la puerta

- No te escuche llegar...respondió secándose las lagrimas

- Kaasan está preocupada, el doctor dijo muy enserio que debías descansar

- Lo haré cuando me muera

- A este paso, te tomo las medidas, no crees

Mirándolo fijamente, - Cada año que pasa te pareces más a papá

El chico sonrió y continuo la platica...- ¿Quieres que deje el trabajo?

- Koko¿por qué de todos los trabajos en el mundo, tenías que escoger ese?

- Pagan bien

- Pero eres menor de edad, quien te dijo que podías dedicarte a eso

- Tú me inspiraste

- ¡COMO!...KOKORO¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?

- Me encontré un video casero...Kojiro sintiendo como se le helaba la sangre...donde sales haciendo un strip tease...te quitaste todo, bueno el bóxer te lo quito alguien pero no se ve quien es...no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- Aquí en la casa...tratando de recordar donde...así, lo encontré en las cajas que le dijiste a mamí que nadie moviera

- ¿Y qué diablos hacías esculcando en mis cosas?

- Tu dijiste que si necesitábamos apuntes o algo para la escuela podíamos buscar...y yo necesitaba tus apuntes de matemáticas, al abrir tu vieja mochila negra me encontré el VHS, pensando que se trataba de algún trabajo lo vi un día que todos se fueron y pues...

- ¿Pues qué...

- Fueron 7 minutos muy educativos……con una gran sonrisa………tus pasos son la base de todos mis actos

Viendo la cara de pero de su hermano, - ¿estas enojado?

- Preocupado...abrazándolo...aun eres un niño

- Ya no soy un niño, soy todo un hombre

- Creciste, pero sigues siendo un niño

- ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!

- No, eres un bebe

- ¡NO SOY UN BEBE¡YA SOY UN HOMBRE!

- El hecho de que trabajes y tengas sexo regularmente no dice que eres un hombre

Estas palabras provocaron el sonrojo hasta las orejas del menor; su hermano lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa triunfal, se dio cuenta al igual que su madre de que ya no era virgen.

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo ya no soy virgen?

- El brillo de tus ojos, tu musculatura esta algo flácida, en especial el trasero, te recomiendo que vayas a un gimnasio o te van a correr por gelatina picoteada...

- ¡OYE!...NO ESTOY FUERA DE FORMA

- Yo no dije que no tuvieras forma, sino que las...agarrándole el trasero...tienes...caídas

- ¡SUÉLTAME, NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LAS AGARREN!

- ¿Y entonces por qué eres striper?

- Me pagan y saco buenas propinas

- ¿Tienes representante?

- No, pero en el club todos creen que Tenshi es mi padrote

- ¿CÓMO...ESCUCHE BIEN, DIJISTE QUE TENSHI ES TU PADROTE!

- Bueno, eso es lo que ellos creen desde la revolcada que me dio en los camerinos

- Bien merecido te lo tienes, no tienes justificante para dedicarte a esa vida o acaso te hace falta algo

- ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!...NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE YA CRECÍ

- Kokoro, tienes 17 años

- ¡NO...TU ERES EL QUE NO QUIERE DARSE CUENTA DE QUE LAS COSAS HAN CAMBIADO...MAMI SE VA A CASAR, TENSHI ES GAY Y MAKI TUVO UN BEBE CON UNO DE TUS DISQUE AMIGOS!.- de tan molesto que estaba el muchacho no se había percatado de lo que había dicho hasta que su hermano le pregunto directamente

- ¿CÓMO CARAJOS DIJISTE!

- ¡LO QUE OISTE Y NO TENGO POR QUE PONERTE AL TANTO, ESA ES BRONCA DE MAKI!

- ¡TAMBIEN ES PROBLEMA TUYO, ES TU HERMANA Y TU OBLIGACIÓN ERA CUIDARLA!

- ¡POR FAVOR KOJIRO, NO CHINGUES CREES QUE ES FACIL SEGUIRLE LOS PASOS A LA CABRONA CUANDO SALIO IGUAL DE GOLFA QUE TU!

- ¡KOKORO!.- la voz de la mujer interrumpió la pelea; por su parte el moreno sentía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría estando desnudo, no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar, como era posible que su pequeño hermano le haya hablado de esa manera, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a las reprimendas de la mujer al jovencito

- ¿POR QUÉ LE HABLASTE ASÍ A TU HERMANO!

- ¡POQUE SE ME DA LA GANA!

- ¡PIDELE UNA DISCULPA!

- ¡YO NO TENGO POR QUE PEDIRLE NADA….AL CONTRARIO ÉL ME LA TIENE QUE PEDIR A MI...su madre iba a contestarle...ANTES DE QUE SEGÚN TU ME SIGAS REGAÑANDO ME ESCUCHAS SI; ESTOY HARTO DE TODO, ENTIENDES DE TODO...la mujer intentando tomar la palabra...SI SE LO QUE ME VAS A DECIR QUE DEBO APRENDER A VIVIR CON LA FAMA DE MI NIISAN...PERO CUAL FAMA KAASAN, BUENO FUERA QUE LA GENTE SE ME ACERCARA PARA PREGUNTARME: "¿OYE, COMO LE VA A TU HERMANO¿CUALES SON SUS METODOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO¡¡NO, LA MALDITA GENTE SOLO ME PREGUNTA EN QUE JODIDA CAMA DUERME AHORA!"

- ¿Y ESO A TI EN QUE TE MOLESTA?.- le contesto Kojiro poniéndose a la defensiva

- ¡EN QUE ME MOLESTA, TODAVÍA TE ATREVES A PREGUNTÁRMELO, POR FAVOR KOJIRO TE REVUELCAS CON QUIEN SEA, TE VALE MADRE LO QUE NOS PASE A NOSOTROS MIENTRAS TU ESTES ALLA MUY DIVERTIDO COMO PERRA JARIOSA, OFRECIÉNDOLE EL CULO AL PRIMERO QUE SE TE ATRAVIESE!

- ¡KOKO...

- ¡OKAASAN YA,...SE QUE MI ONIISAN TE MANTIENE Y POR ESO LE AGUANTAS TODAS SUS PENDEJADAS, PERO NO CHINGUES, SU COMPORTAMIENTO ME ENFERMA, AVECES PIENSO QUE NO SABE HACER OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA JODER COMO LOS CONEJOS!

Cada palabra se clavo tan hondo en su corazón destrozado, las emociones tan diversas amenazaban con desbordarse y destruir todo a su paso; el chico ya había salido de la recamara; él solo deseaba que fuese un mal sueño, que despertaría y que todo siguiera como antes, pero no, no era así, era real, esa era su realidad no había otra, su pequeño Koko había echado el limón sobre la herida que apenas comenzaba a cerrarse. Seco las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y salio de la casa ignorando a los gemelos que venían entrando

- ¡ONIISAN!...le grito su hermana abrazándolo, correspondiéndole un poco apagado, despidiéndose de forma apresurada……..Traigo algo de prisa vuelvo al rato

- ¿Oniisan pasa algo? -, pregunto la chica preocupada por la expresión en su rostro

- No ocurre nada, regresare en la noche -, contesto saliendo por el enrejado y tomo un taxi

Tenshi que prefirió dejarlos solos entro a la casa, dejando las mochilas en el sillón se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose a su madre llorando

- ¿Okaasan que pasa?...te peleaste con Kojiro

- Fue tu hermano -, le contesto mientras se aferraba a su hijo

- ¡MAKI...MAKI…..CUIDA DE MAMA, ESE CABRÓN YA ME TIENE HARTO!

La chica abrazo a su madre y la llevo a recostarse, mientras tanto el joven subió las escaleras corriendo y entró al cuarto de su hermano, - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE?

- ¡NADA, SOLO LE DIJE SUS VERDADES! -, respondió sin darle importancia alguna

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? -, no queriendo escuchar lo que venía

- ¡LO QUE OISTE, ME HARTO Y LE DIJE LO QUE PIENSO DE ÉL...QUE ES UNA PERRA JARIOSA Y QUE NO VALE MADRE LA VIDA QUE LLEVA! -, respondió sin sentir remordimiento o pena alguna

Los ojos claros de Tenshi se llenaron de irá, sintiendo como la adrenalina viajaba a una velocidad sorprendente, depositándose en sus puños sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre el menor y comenzó a golpearlo con tal fuerza y rapidez que no lo dejo defenderse; la sangre fluía a chorros de su boca, el estomago le dolía de tantas patadas que le había dado.

- ¡VAS A DEJAR ESE MALDITO TRABAJO ME OISTE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER QUE ESTAS INVOLUCRADO EN ESO NI MUCHO MENOS CON ESAS SEÑORAS; EN LO QUE CONCIERNE A MAMA Y A KOJIRO LES VAS A PEDIR UNA DISCULPA POR LO QUE HICISTE...sujetándolo del cabello...POBRE DE TI SI INTENTAS IRTE DE LA CASA, POR QUE SI LO HACES PUEDES IRTE OLVIDANDO DE QUE TIENES FAMILIA, POR QUE NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ALGUIEN DE ESTA CASA TE AYUDE, ME ESCUCHASTE, VOY A HACERTE LA EXISTENCIA MISERABLE HASTA EL ULTIMO SEGUNDO DE TU VIDA Y EN LAS SIGUIENTES!

Dejándolo caer en el charco de sangre que se había formado, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de emergencias…..- Buenas noches, mi hermano menor fue asaltado y esta sangrando mucho…..menciono el joven con tal naturalidad que convencía a cualquiera, le dio los datos necesarios a la telefonista y colgó el auricular…..Ni creas que voy a dejar que te mueras tan fácilmente -, mirándolo con la misma frialdad que años atrás su hermano mayor externaba helando la sangre a cualquiera.

Llamo a su hermana, la cual estaba muy asustada por todos los ruidos que provenían de arriba; al asomarse al cuarto se llevo la mano a los labios ahogando el grito que amenazaba con salir

- ¡LO MATASTE!

- Bueno fuera, aun respira...Maki...Maki mirame...tomándola de los brazos...él va estar bien ya viene la ambulancia, quiero que te calmes y llames a Ryoko para que cuide a mami y a Shun...

- ¿A donde vas?

- Voy a buscar a Koneko-chan...bajando las escaleras...te llamaré...saliendo de la casa, dirigiéndose al auto...¿si yo fuera mi hermano a donde iría después de una pelea?...

**PARIS; FRANCIA**

- /Él se ha marchado¿cómo es posible que la gente no pudiera aceptar el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo, acaso encontrare la respuesta algún día, no lo se, en verdad no lo se, Antuan cumplió su amenaza de no dejarnos en paz hasta habernos separado, tal pareciese que a seis años del rompimiento aun no haya podido superarlo/...los pensamientos del francés surgían mientras contemplaba el lado izquierdo vació de la cama, lo extrañaba, apenas se había mudado hace tres días y ya se encontraba deprimido por su ausencia.

Se levanto de la cama, realmente ese no era él, no podía permitirse el deprimirse, aunque para ser sincero consigo mismo extrañaba profundamente a su petit, pronto cumplirían tres años como pareja; el tener a Taro como compañero sentimental lo llenaba de gozo, el solo recordar lo mucho que le costo para que aceptara una cita como algo mas que compañeros de equipo y amigos lo hace sonreír.

**INICIO DEL FLASH BAKC**

Tenía poco de haber terminado con Antuan, para ser exactos apenas ajustarían tres meses, pero no le afectaba como se suponía debería hacerlo, ya que iban a casarse y tenían todo organizado para la celebración, su unión seria en una pequeña capilla con un sacerdote rebelde, su madre estaba muy entusiasmada de que su único hijo contrajera nupcias, no importaba con quien, sino que solo fuera feliz. Se sentía agradecido con la vida por tener unos padres que siempre lo apoyaron en sus decisiones, eso también incluía sus preferencias sexuales, las cuales descubrió durante esa etapa caracterizada por los cambios corporales, pensamientos turbios y poluciones impredecibles y bastante vergonzosas, esa tormentosa etapa conocida como pubertad y adolescencia.

La primera vez que vio a Taro fue a las afueras de Paris, estaba con su padre, quien se encontraba absorto plasmando el paisaje de la ciudad en uno de sus lienzos; lo primero que llamo su atención fue la manera en que dominaba el balón.

Tiempo después, se lo volvió a encontrar, pero esta vez fue dentro del terreno de juego en equipos rivales, él ya había comenzado su relación con Antuan, sentimentalmente se sentía seguro, pero futbolísticamente hablando ese entrometido japonés lo había sacado de balance, los siguientes años fueron una constante rivalidad entre ellos, aun cuando fueron a la misma preparatoria y formaron parte del mismo equipo; si el nipón decía blanco, él decía negro, no podía explicarse por que lo hacía, solo sabía que debía llevarle la contra a ese osado oriental que pretendía figurar en tierras europeas.

Acababa de cumplir 19 años cuando por fin se decidió a sacar a Antuan de su vida, cansado de tener que ser él que siempre cedía, lo mando al diablo a un mes de la boda y acepto el ofrecimiento de pertenecer al Club Paris St. Germain, independizándose de su familia y buscando su propio espacio; sin embargo la vida da muchas vueltas y el destino es traicionero, cuando ya había tomado la decisión de cerrar su corazón al amor, este tocaba a su puerta con la figura que menos se imagino en ese momento; si ahí estaba en el campo de juego, practicando algunos tiros, él, precisamente él, Taro Misaki entro sin avisar en un momento de debilidad, tardo tres meses en aceptar el sentimiento que ese "amarillo" le provocaba, pero una vez logrado tomo las riendas de su vida y se lanzo a la aventura de conquistarlo a como diera lugar.

No era secreto que a Pierre Le'Blanc le gustaran los hombres, como todo en la vida tuvo sus problemas de aceptación por parte de varios miembros del equipo, pero eso nunca lo hizo claudicar o sentirse inferior; cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Misaki, ya que nunca se imagino que él favorito de las féminas francesas fuera gay.

La ocasión en que le declaro sus sentimientos a Taro fue un completo desastre, ya que no fue el momento ni el lugar apropiado, ambos se encontraban en sus respectivas selecciones, por lo que no lo había visto en semanas, siendo dominado por unos celos infernales, salio de las instalaciones rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba Taro, en el camino se topo con Schneider y este no tardo en darse cuenta del por que se encontraba tan molesto.

- Supe que a la selección de Japón se le dio un "calido" recibimiento

- Cierra la boca Karl

- Vamos Le'Blanc, solo te estoy informando

- No necesito consultar tus fuentes

- Como quieras, pero tengo entendido que hay un jugador a parte de Tsubasa Ozora que esta acaparando las miradas de las chicas de este país

- No me interesa beber tu ponzoña, así que ¡CALLATE!

- Uuuuuuuuuyyyyy, que genio, no pensé que estar lejos de tu "novio" te pusiera así

Esto último provoco el frenar seco del descapotable, regalándole al alemán un enorme chichón en la frente

- ¿REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE!

- ¡MALDICIÓN...viéndose en el retrovisor...MIRA MI CARA...ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!

- ¡RESPONDE LO QUE TE PREGUNTE?

- Que no pensé que estar lejos de tu "novio japonés" te pusiera así...ya viste mi cara, las chicas no me van a querer así

- No se de que te preocupas...reanudando el andar del vehículo...a que mujer en sus cabales le gustaría fijarse en un croissant mal cocido.

- Ja ja, muy gracioso, no se que te vio ese amarillito, si tienes cara de una rata siendo violada por un gato

- Tal ves, pero al menos no tengo un horrendo corte de cabello

- Deja mi cabello en paz, ojos de gargajo de perro flemoso

- Para tu información herede los ojos de mi madre

- No sabía que tu madre se los había quitado para dártelos

- ¡MIRA NAZI, VUELVES A METERTE CON MI MADRE Y TE DARE UNA PALIZA QUE NI LA TUYA PODRA RECONOCERTE!

- Aja, si claro, cuando quieras Pierrrrrnas flacas Le´Blanc

- ¡AHORA VERAS...saltando sobre el Kaiser, tumbándolo al suelo, golpeándolo...¡AUXILIO...AUXILIO...ME VIOLAN...NO PIERRE POR AHÍ NO……….TENEMOS PUBLICO!...cada palabra salida de los labios del alemán intensificaba el enojo del francés, que aun no se percataba que estaban en las afueras de las instalaciones donde se encontraba la selección de Japón, ni mucho menos que la mayoría, entre ellos Taro, venía saliendo para dar un recorrido por la ciudad.

- Hola, Pierre

La voz lo paro en seco, soltando a Heinz y volteando a ver al dueño de la misma

- Misaki...hola...¿como estas?...yo...-, realmente no sabía que decir

- ¿Te llamas Taro verdad,- pregunto el Kaiser

- Si, tu eres...

- ¡SOY EL GRAN KAISER, KARL HEINZ SCHNEIDER, CAPITAN DE LA SELECCIÓN ALEMANA!

- Yo diría el patético Karl Hansi Gansi -, le respondió Genzo, provocando las risas de todos, además de dejarlos sorprendidos con ese inusual sentido del humor

- Pues al menos yo no estoy haciendo el ridículo, como el Poodle aquí presente, frente a los amigos de su "novio"

- ¡Por María Santísima! -, exclamo Le'Blanc asustado, ya que el idiota de Schneider había echado todo a perder, los compañeros de Taro lo miraban fijamente y algunos comenzaron a cuchichearse, por su parte el aludido lo miro entre molesto y confundido, para salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo entre las calles de Berlín.

No supo en ese momento si hizo bien, pero corrió detrás de él dejando a los presentes estupefactos, logrando alcanzarlo a 15 calles del incidente.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres de mi Pierre? -, se paro en seco el castaño, enfurecido al sentir que lo seguían

- Debemos hablar -, la voz de Le'Blanc denotaba la preocupación que su rostro sereno no externaba

- ¿De que……….de tus sentimientos hacia mi? -, escupió Misaki con un dejo de rabia, sintiéndose humillado enfrente de sus compañeros de equipo y sobre todo con cierta "personita"

- Misaki, yo -, el rubio intento pedirle una disculpa por incomodarlo

- No soy gay………….no me gustan los hombres…mientras aseveraba esto, el francés alcanzo a tomarlo de las manos….no te atrevas a tocarme………declaro desafiante, sin embargo, Pierre diviso cierto temor en sus ojos

- Esta bien, pero déjame decirte algo -, mirándolo con seriedad

- ¿Ahora que? -, le pregunto Taro harto de la situación

- No descansare hasta que seas mío -, le dijo con esa seguridad personal que lo caracterizaba, para después cruzar la avenida dejando a un ruborizado Misaki.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Si bien era cierto las cosas entre Taro y el no comenzaron con el pie derecho, el tiempo y su perseverancia lograron que poco a poco las barreras que flanqueaban el corazón de su pareja cedieran y esto diera como resultado su sonado romance; sin embargo una vez mas surgía como una voz del mas allá esas palabras que taladraban sus pensamientos:

- …..**_Cuando entiendas la diferencia entre "aishiteru" y "suki da yo", entonces sabrás lo que significaste para mí y el dolor que me has causado…._**

Antuan no resulto ser la persona que el esperaba, borrándose la sonrisa en su rostro siendo suprimida por una expresión seria y desoladora, recordando fugazmente como su padre lo reprendió aquella tarde que les notifico la cancelación de la boda con Antuan…..

**INICIO DE FLASH BACK**

- ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO?...pregunto su padre enfurecido

- Ya te lo dije….no me casare con Antuan…repitió de forma cansada el muchacho de 19 años harto de darle por enésima vez la misma explicación

- Y bien, ahora que vas a hacer….volvió a inquirir el hombre sentándose pesadamente en la cama

- He decidido aceptar la oferta del Paris Saint Germain, mañana comenzare a buscar un lugar donde vivir

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso Pierre….refuto el Sr. Le'Blanc clavando su mirada en la de su hijo, mas este no logro sostenerla por mucho tiempo…...no habías dicho que estabas muy seguro de tus sentimientos hacia Antuan

- Papa

- Nada…..la reacción del hombre no se hizo esperar….yo no te eduque para que huyeras de los problemas, sino para que los enfrentaras….suspirando resignado…..pero que podía esperar de ti con ese encaprichado corazón que tienes….encendiendo un cigarrillo dando una profunda y larga bocanada….aun no entiendo como es que pudiste abandonar a ese dulce chiquillo que solo vivía para ti

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre sus músculos se tensaron y la sangre fluyo con rapidez hacia su cerebro, contemplando a ese hombre solo se limito a decir:

- ¡No puedo regresar el tiempo!...así que¿ya deja de molestarme con eso, es mi decisión y nada me hará cambiar de parecer….tomando las llaves de su auto salio de la recamara dejando a su padre con la intención de continuar, solo quería olvidar y pretender que todo estaba bien

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

De esa manera termino el sermón de su padre, los años han pasado y aun siguen frecuentándose como los grandes amigos que fueron, sin embargo el fantasma de aquella relación aun ronda por los rincones de su cabeza.

Entrando a la recamara se acerco a la ropería y extrajo del fondo de uno de los cajones aquella vieja cajita de madera finamente labrada, regalo de ese antiguo amor, abriéndola con delicadeza contemplo los recuerdos ahí conservados, cartas amarillentas, fotos que reflejaban una época de su vida en la cual los problemas parecían no existir.

Dejándose caer sobre la cama acaricio la imagen de ese inocente jovencito al cual el había lastimado tanto, aun recordaba las lagrimas derramadas, las suplicas expresadas, las esperanzas aniquiladas y sus ultimas palabras; sin embargo tenia la certeza de haber dejado una huella imborrable en el corazón de esa persona, sin saber que tal afirmación se voltio obsoleta hace año y medio.

**MILAN; ITALIA**

Termino de recoger la ropa de los tendederos y la llevo a la recamara, no tenía la necesidad de haberla tendido al sol, pero ambos eran tan quisquillosos en cuestión del cuidado y limpieza de las prendas de vestir, según ellos alguna ropa podía meterse a la secadora y otra simplemente no, por que se dañaría con la temperatura; la coloco en la cama junto con lo que había recogido de la tintorería, tendría todo el resto del día para el solo, ya que Akai se había citado con Lucrecia para arreglar sus problemas amorosos y Geovana saldría con su nueva amiga de shopping y Taro las acompañaría para conocer la ciudad, y él se encontraba a medio globo terráqueo de distancia.

Comenzó por colgar lo de la tintorería, retirando las bolsas llenas de estática para evitar que se ensucien las prendas y las coloco en sus respectivas fundas acomodándolas en el espacioso armario, al terminar comenzó a doblar la ropa que iría en los cajones, separando de un lado las playeras, en otro los pantalones, interiores, calcetines; termino de acomodar todo y se sentó en la cama dejándose caer sobre la misma, sintiendo el frío satín de la sobrecama, haciéndolo estremecerse, comenzó a recordar la mañana en que él los encontró haciendo el amor, en esa ocasión estaba mas excitado que de costumbre, simplemente no quiso hacerlo en la cama que compartía a veces con Gino, tal pareciese como si su instinto lo condujera a través de la casa hasta el lugar indicado para su encuentro, sin embargo a pesar del enorme placer que sentía al tener a su ex moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo, este no se comparaba con la excitación que le despertaba el recuerdo de la mirada de Kojiro, única y exclusivamente dirigida hacia él..

Se acomodo justo en medio del amplio colchón y aspiro el aroma de una de las almohadas, no percibió la esencia que esperaba encontrar y simplemente la tiro al suelo, estiro el brazo para alcanzar la otra, abrazándola inhalo como intentando llenar su ser con ese olor tan característico de él. Giro sobre uno de sus costados y comenzó a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones tan placenteras que le producía el contacto de su piel con el satín, se quito la playera negra de tirantes y volvió a acomodarse, pero esta vez bocarriba, cerro los ojos y metió su mano derecha en los bóxer negros con estampado de sonrientes chiles jalapeños para sacar su hombría urgida de atenciones.

- /Me fascina su aroma, siento que estoy flotando...¿por qué lo rechace?...sus brazos son tan fuertes...como deseo rodee mi cuerpo con ellos y no me suelte/...comenzó a sincerarse mentalmente mientras su mano acariciaba deliciosamente su miembro congestionado, en ocasiones apretaba y jalaba el escroto arrancándose gemidos, deseando, soñando que fuesen las manos del protagonista de sus alocadas fantasías las que lo estuviesen torturando. Con cada imagen que su mente dibujaba su placer iba en aumento, culminando en la expulsión de su pasión sobre la sobrecama y la almohada, abandonándose al arrullo de la relajación contemplando la puerta anhelando su presencia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CONTINUARA**

Glosario

Tousan: Papa

Okaasan o kaasan: Mama

Oniisan o niisan: Hermano mayor

Imouto: Hermana menor

Gomen nasai: Lo siento mucho

Koneko-chan: Gatito

Ouji: Principe

Hai: Si

Aishiteru: Te amo

Suki da yo: Te quiero

Baka: Idiota

Onegai: Por favor

Bambina: Niña

Ragazzo: Muchacho

Petit: Pequeno

Criossant: Pan francés hecho a base de pasta de hojaldre con o sin relleno, se sirve como acompañamiento de los alimentos

Kaiser: Emperador en alemán

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Hola nuevamente, esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo 2, es justamente en este donde algunos detalles del inicio de esta historia se van aclarando y otros se van presentando con igual intensidad, además de que aparecen nuevos personajes que servirán de enlace con los recuerdos y acciones que se vayan suscitando.

Como se puede observar la trama se desarrolla en varios lugares en tiempo presente e incluso podrán pasar algunos capítulos antes de darles seguimiento; por otra parte, nos gustaría mucho saber su opinión acerca de este fic, si les gusta o no el rumbo que va tomando o que sugerencias nos pueden brindar para mejorarlo, ya que nuestra intención es actualizarlo lo más pronto posible.

Sin más por el momento y deseando que disfruten de esta historia se despiden de ustedes sus servidoras.

Atte.

Simbiosis

P.D. En otras páginas los seudónimos que uso aparte de este son: Oyuban, daki kubi o Grant-san.

SI DESEAN VER EL FORMATO ORIGINAL PUEDEN ACCESAR A LAS SIGUIENTES PAGINAS:

AMOR YAOI, SLASH HEAVEN Y EL PARAISO DEL FANFICTION


	3. EL PRETEXTO PERFECTO

LOS PERSONAJES DE CAPTAIN TSUBASA SON PROPIEDAD DE YOICHI TAKAHASHI; EL PRESENTE FIC SE DESARROLLA EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO.

NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS, YA QUE CONTIENE LENGUAJE SOEZ, VIOLENCIA Y ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO

**Características de escritura**

**- Dialogo del personaje**

**…. Acciones o reacciones que realiza el personaje mientras sostiene dialogo con **

**otros personajes o consigo mismo**

**Fin de una secuencia e inicio de otra**

**……… Televisión**

**/…./ Pensamientos**

**CAPITULO 3: EL PRETEXTO PERFECTO**

**MILAN; ITALIA**

El sentir una calida presión sobre sus labios lo sobresalto, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de golpe, recordando en fracción de segundos en que parte de la casa se encontraba.

- Disculpa, no quería despertarte -, la voz sonaba dulce y lejana, como si se tratase de un sueño

- ¡Hyuga!...¿no deberías estar en Japón? -, exclamó confundido el pequeño que yacía semidesnudo sobre la cama, exhibiendo las huellas de su delito

- Si, pero me acorde de algo que debo hacer -, sentándose a un lado, acercándose al rostro sonrojado de su compañero de equipo, que se encontraba asustado por la situación

- ¿Qu...qué cosa! -, pregunto Shingo tratando de mantener la cordura

- Esto -, besándolo con ternura nuevamente

Aoi por su parte no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, cuando debería estar en casa de su madre descansando y mucho menos cuando empezó a quitarse la camisa

- ¿Qué haces! -, pregunto un poco alterado por la reacción de su cuerpo al ver al otro desabotonarse la camisa dejándola caer al suelo.

- Poniéndome cómodo,...contesto tranquilo, sonriendo levemente al ver como Aoi se medio tapaba lo que era más que obvio que él había provocado con su presencia... aparte este es mi cuarto y esa es mi cama...termino de completar la frase en un tono sensual.

- ¿Pero? -, contesto el chico simpático en un vago intento por evitar lo que fuera a suceder

- ¡PERO NADA! -, refuto imperativamente el moreno, subiéndose a la cama como un felino a la caza de un roedor, provocando una creciente oleada de sensaciones que se albergaron en su entrepierna, provocando el intenso rubor rojo langosta en el rostro de Shingo, que intentaba decir algo, pero por mas que lo quería las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, - te ves delicioso...asevero el dos años mayor, fascinado por la mezcla de miedo y deseo en las obsidianas de su presa...¿te estabas divirtiendo sin mi, canijo?

- Yo...solo es...esta...bbbbbba...acomodando la ropa que te...lave...y la que recogí de la tintorería...tratando de acomodar las ideas y excusarse para salir corriendo

- Ya veo, con que estabas acomodando mi ropa...sonriendo con picardía poniendo mas nervioso a Shingo, que se encontraba debajo de él...pues entonces no tendrás inconveniente en ayudarme con esto...tomando sus manos, incorporándose para quedar sobre el abultado sexo del pequeño, llevándolas a la cremallera

- Kojiro...intentando moverse sin éxito...los muchachos van a llegar...Geov...mmmmhhhhhhh...la frase fue cortada por los labios del morocho, que había tomado la decisión de no dejarlo ir tan fácilmente

El contacto fue volviéndose cada vez más intenso a medida que las diestras manos de Hyuga acariciaban los costados de Aoi, quien por su parte rodeo el cuello de su amigo con sus brazos para después bajarlos lentamente en una caricia sensual recorriendo la espalda del moreno, tocando con las yemas la pendiente de su columna.

Separándose por un momento, Kojiro busco la aprobación de Shingo para continuar, mirándolo fijamente, contemplando su rostro, sonrió al vislumbrar el deseo en sus ojos y tal ves algo más que ni siquiera ellos podían aceptar a estas alturas.

Se despojo del resto de sus ropas y se metió bajo la sabana, el pequeño sonrió al sentir los calidos labios recorrer su pecho, detenerse y succionar lenta y deliciosamente mientras su mano recorría su vientre, describiendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos, tocando levemente la base arrancando un gemido, seguido de otros tantos, ofreciéndole un sensual concierto.

Las uñas del joven de piel pálida se clavaban en la espalda de su compañero, la tortura era simplemente exquisita, lo necesitaba, no sabía desde cuando, pero en verdad él le hacía mucha falta; sin embargo, de pronto la figura de Geovana apareció en su cabeza confundiéndolo, logrando que frenara las caricias en la espalda de su amante, el cual se percato de eso y lo abrazo, - eso no importa ahora…..le susurro, tratando de mitigar su malestar…..Kojiro...yo no puedo hacerle esto a Geovana... contesto acariciando su cabello, enredando sus dedos en las largas hebras azabache.

- Pero…..Ao-chan...pensativo...yo... -, una voz aguda proveniente de abajo lo despierta de golpe, poniéndolo altamente nervioso, tratando de ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio. Rápidamente, saca de uno de los cajones de la cómoda un cambio completo de la ropa de cama y comienza a colocarlo, en eso se abre la puerta y entra la pelirroja con varios paquetes.

- Aoi, mi amor estabas aquí, creíamos que habías salido

- No...yo...estaba dormido, pero me acorde que tenía que lavar la ropa de cama

- No tienes por que hacerle caso a Kojiro, tu eres nuestro invitado

- Solo hay que echarla a la lavadora, no se me van a caer las manos por eso

- No, pero bien puede contratar a alguien para que haga el aseo, pero como es tan tacaño

- No es tacaño, es ahorrativo, además él te ha propuesto contratar una muchacha

- Olvídalo, con lo lujurioso que es, me va a salir con que la chica esta esperando un hijo suyo o algo por el estilo

- ¿Celosa?

- Solo protejo lo que considero mío...hay, ya no me hagas hablar de él, ahora que lo tengo lejos...quiero disfrutar de la vida

- Hablas como si te estorbara

- Aoi, yo no entiendo nada de fútbol y la verdad no me interesa entender un deporte tan aburrido

- No es aburrido, puede llegar a ser muy divertido si pusieras un poco de tu parte para interesarte en el juego, además te vas a casar con un futbolista famoso

- Es una de las pocas cosas que me gustan de él, ya que al ser famoso nos tomaran en cuenta en la pagina de sociales de los periódicos y en las revistas...a parte, no por mucho tiempo se dedicara a corretear una pelota como idiota.

- ¿QUÉ DICES!

- Lo que escuchaste, como él se va a casar conmigo va a pasar a ser hijo de mi papi, así que tendrá que dejar de dar patadas para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a los negocios de la familia

- ¿Qué hay de Akai?

- Lucrecia no tiene corazón para pedirle que deje el fútbol, además a ella le gusta ese endemoniado deporte.

- ¿Y Vinni?

- Vicentzio, olvídalo desde que papá supo que era gay no le dirige la palabra y peor estuvo cuando se fue a vivir con su novio, el Te Te kano, keno, ay no se pero es japonés igual que ustedes

- Te refieres a Takao Tenaka, mejor conocido como T. T. Kendo superestrella del cine de acción oriental...pensando en los términos en que ella pueda entenderle, ya que considerando que la capacidad cerebral de su amiga oscilaba por debajo del uno por ciento, esto no le daba muchas opciones...Govis, déjame ver si entendí, me estas diciendo que vas a sacar a Kojiro del fútbol para que se dedique a un trabajo de oficina

- Si

- ¿Pero tú estudiaste administración?

- Si, pero yo nací para que me mantuvieran, aparte Koji me dijo que desde los 7 años ha mantenido a su familia, así que no se le hará raro hacerse cargo de mi, ya esta acostumbrado a ser una mula de carga

- ¡SABES GEOVANA, NO TIENES NI UNA IDEA DE LO QUE KOJIRO VALE...ÉL SE HA ESFORZADO COMO MUCHOS DE NOSOTROS PARA PODER GANARSE UN LUGAR EN UN PAIS EXTRAÑO, ASI QUE DUDO MUCHO EN QUE TE HAGA CASO DE ABANDONAR LAS CANCHAS! -, estallo el joven indignado por lo que acababa de escuchar

- Pero……..

- ¡ENTIENDE NO PUEDES TORCER LA VOLUNTAD DE ALGUIEN NOMAS POR QUE TU QUIERES...ËL NO LO HARA DE ESO ESTOY SEGURO, AUN CUANDO SIENTA ALGO POR TI NO LO HARA...LE HA COSTADO DEMASIADO!

- Pero tú me vas a ayudar verdad, por nuestra amistad

- ¡NO VOY AYUDARTE CON ESO, NO PIENSO CORTARLE LAS ALAS A ALGUIEN QUE NACIO PARA ELEVARSE EN LO MAS ALTO, ADEMÁS ÉL NO ME LO PERDONARÍA Y YO...

- ¿Tu que Aoi? -, cuestiono la pelirroja un tanto molesta por la actitud sobreprotectora de su amigo con respecto al tigre.

- Nada, me llevare esta ropa y la lavare mañana que regrese de los entrenamientos...sin mucho esfuerzo saco esa excusa para poder salir de la habitación y no seguir discutiendo sobre algo que realmente consideraba estúpido; bajo hasta la lavandería y aventó las sabanas en un cesto, de regreso a su cuarto se topo con los reconciliados, los cuales se estaban besando de manera tierna afuera de su recamara todo parecía indicar que lo estaban esperando.

- ¿Me buscan? -, pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, tratando de disimular el malestar ocasionado por la hermana de Lucrecia; por su parte la pareja al escuchar la misiva dejo de besarse un tanto sonrojada, - ¡Eh...si, queremos hablar contigo!

- Claro, pasen...abriéndoles la puerta de la recamara...¿ya arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?

- Si...contesto Tomeya, quería darle una noticia, pero su amorcito le gano la palabra...

- ¡VAMOS A SER PAPAS!

- ¡HABLAS EN SERIO, ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO, ESPERA A QUE KO...cambiando su semblante...él no esta en el país……sin embargo, este no duro mucho, apareciendo su inseparable sonrisa, para después añadir con la adrenalina de un niño de cinco años…….¡PERO LE LLAMARE MAÑANA!

Sin esperar más tiempo, abrazo a Akai, quien estaba muy ruborizado...¡Uuuuuuuuuyyyyy, galán eres todo un tigre!...le decía el pequeño para apenarlo más de lo que ya estaba...¡Ao-chan ya, no seas así me da mucha vergüenza lo que me dices!...a parte no te hemos terminado de dar la noticia

- ¿Qué…..aun hay mas picaron! -, sonriendo pícaramente a la pareja, mientras le picaba las costillas a su amigo

- Hoy por la tarde...comenzó a explicar la rubia...fuimos a la clínica a hacerme un eco y la doctora nos dio la noticia de que...¡VAMOS A TENER GEMELOS!...grito saltando como una niña chiquita abrazando a Aoi

- ¡GUAU, ESO SI ES NOTICIA!...realmente esos dos le había salvado la noche...bien como pronto voy a ser el "tío cachorrito", esto hay que celebrarlo, así que nos iremos a bailar...abriendo el armario de par en par para escoger lo que se pondría para una ocasión tan especial...oye Lucy¿cual crees que debo ponerme, la negra, la roja, la negra brillante?

- Ninguna de esas…ponte esta...sacando una camiseta de licra en color plata con dos franjas negras ligeramente anchas en los hombros...y estos pantalones...tomando unos de piel...¿no te había visto esta ropa, cuándo te la compraste?...pregunto la ojiverde, externando curiosidad propia de su condición de mujer...ah...llevándose las manos a la nuca y sonrojándose un poco...obligué a Koji-chan a comprármela la ultima vez que nos fuimos de shopping.

- ¿Cómo logras convencerlo de hacer las cosas?...pregunto el del extraño peinado algo desconcertado...no lo se...tal vez sea mi rostro angelical...poniendo "cara de no rompo ni un plato"...aja si como no, mas bien diría de un kaiiju...dijo Tomeya para molestarlo…..¡KAIJUU JA NAI!...grito amenazante el pequeño, actuando como si fuera uno, echándosele encima haciéndole cosquillas

- ¿Qué hacen? -, en ese momento se escucho la voz de la pelirroja asomándose a la recamara de Shingo

- Vamos a salir a celebrar nuestra reconciliación y el futuro nacimiento de nuestros bebes...le contesto su hermana...gustas acompañarnos...le extendió la invitación...no puedo, voy a salir...rechazo la menor de forma seria...¿a dónde vas?...pregunto algo preocupada su hermana mayor...escuida voy a Japón...al decir esto, el juego entre los varones se detuvo en seco...a qué vas a Japón?...inquirió Akai...más obvió no puede ser, voy por el coscolino de mi novio...contestó de forma grosera, provocando el enfado de su hermana...¡NO TIENES POR QUE HABLARLE A AKAI DE ESA MANERA!...espeto la rubia furiosa y harta de los arranques infantiles de Geovana...YO LE HABLO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA, ADEMÁS PARA QUE ME PREGUNTA ALGO TAN ESTUPIDO…..¿A QUÉ MÁS PUEDO IR A JAPÓN, SI NO ES PARA QUE KOJIRO SE REGRESE Y ME ATIENDA...termino de decir la joven saliendo del cuarto dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación, el cual fue roto por el agredido en cuestion…..¡Oigan¿no vamos a dejar que el mal humor de la Govis nos arruine la noche¿o si!...dijo Akai, imitando el modo de hablar y de actuar de Shingo...oye búscate otro payaso...poniéndose a pensar……/Payaso/...¡BUUUAAAAA, EXTRAÑO MUCHO A KOJIRO, NO TENGO A QUIEN MOLESTAR!...

- Me voy a cambiar...menciono Lucrecia, saliendo de la recamara, dirigiendo una mirada sensual a su novio...kireii¿me ayudas?...alterando los sentidos de Tomeya y las carcajadas de Shingo, que lo tomo por los hombros como a los boxeadores...ya sabes "Kid Kireii", el enemigo es fuerte tiene mucho con que doblegarte, así que ve por ella campeón...mirándolo fijamente como todo un manager...¡DESTROZALA!...sin embargo la cara de su amigo, lejos de reflejar a un macho en celo, parecía más bien la un corderito que comería en la mano de la pastorcita...¡aahhhhh, estos heterosexuales nunca cambiaran!...saliendo del cuarto, pegando la oreja en la puerta de los enamorados...Aoi, no estés escuchando...ya lo conocen...para que veas lo que se siente...diciéndole a Tomeya...les voy a dar una hora...si en una hora no bajan...¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO...saliendo desnudo del cuarto...BIEN SABES QUE NO PUEDO HACER EL AMOR EN UNA HORA….señalo ruborizado el del extraño peinado... no es mi problema...rebatió Shingo cruzándose de brazos sin inmutarse al verlo desnudo...yo quiero ir a bailar...¡ASÍ QUE A JODER SE HA DICHO!

- ¡AOI, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!...suplico el exjugador del Sampdoria...descuida amor...se acerco su novia, besando su espalda, bajando por la misma hasta su trasero...haré que te vengas en menos de media hora...tomando el miembro ligeramente excitado y metiéndolo en su boca...¡HENTAI!...exclamo el chibi, sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga...Lucy...mami...tene...ahhhh...acariciando la rubia cabellera de su novia, olvidándose de que estaban dando un show porno...dejando de jugar con su caramelo por un momento, miro al joven de piel blanca y sonrió maliciosa...Ao-chan eres un lujurioso depravado,...¿por que dices eso?...se le ocurrió preguntar a la casaca veinte del seleccionado japonés...por que te mueres de ganas de hacerle lo mismo a mi cuñado...contesto la chica cerrando la puerta, dejando a Shingo pasmado con los colores en su rostro

- /Yo, morirme de ganas por hacerle eso a Hyuga...no...sonrojándose...tal vez un poquito...mejor me voy a molestar a Taro/...dirigiéndose a la recamara del susodicho...¡Misaki-pi!...tocando la puerta...¿puedo pasar?...Misaki se encontraba en su cama con un montón de fotografías esparcidas en la mayor parte de la superficie de la misma; al escuchar la voz de Shingo dejo por un lado las remembranzas y le contesto...pasa...¿necesitas algo Aoi?...pregunto al verlo...¿bueno, quería saber si te gustaría acompañarnos a bailar?...haciéndolo participe de la celebración...¿qué celebramos?...inquirió el castaño...la reconciliación de Akai y Lucy y el futuro nacimiento de los gemelitos Tomeya-Belmonto...le comunico con una amplia sonrisa sentándose en la cama...¡HABLAS EN SERIO, VAMOS A SER TÍOS!...para ambos la selección es como una gran familia, todos son hermanos, salvo sus excepciones...entonces...sacando una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco y pantalón negros...ire a ducharme...tomando su toalla y saliendo al baño...¿puedo ver las fotos?...le grito Aoi desde el cuarto...claro...contesto el otro sin darle la debida importancia.

Algunas de las fotos era de Pierre y Taro, tal ves fueron tomadas durante unas vacaciones, otras eran de Tsubasa y los demás cuando eran más jóvenes, sin embargo, las de la feliz pareja lograron externar su tristeza, cuantas veces deseo que Gino y él pasaran unas vacaciones juntos, olvidarse de todo, los dos solos, pero no, el Sr. Fernández tiene una imagen que cuidar ante su publico y los medios; en cambio él nunca oculto sus preferencias, al contrario cuando lo cuestionaron sobre el tema, no lo negó, solo dijo la verdad y los medios lo dejaron en paz.

- /Si tan solo Gino lo entendiera.../...sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una fotografía algo quemada de una de las esquinas...¿quién será/...se pregunto así mismo, ya que la imagen pertenecía a una chica que lucía un vestido de tirantes, arriba de la rodilla en color arena, se encontraba recargada en un cerezo al parecer absorta en sus pensamientos, ya que lo más probable es que no se haya percatado de que le tomaron una foto y la observó con detenimiento.../la expresión de su rostro me recuerda a Hyuga cuando se desconecta del mundo/...¡creí, haberla quemado!...Misaki, miro la foto molesto y se la arrebato a Aoi de las manos...no te trae buenos recuerdos...inquirió preocupado...¡NO!...no es ...eso...escogiendo las palabras...es solo que...fue algo que termino mal...dándole la espalda...es muy sexy, se ve a leguas que era muy ardiente...expreso el menor, sin importarle si su amigo se molestaba...lo es...musito para si mismo el de los ojos cafés, trayendo al presente, como una especie de cortos de una película erótica, la imagen de la chica y él escondidos entre los arbustos de un parque, tocándose afanosamente; ella lo besaba con pasión bajando por su cuello, desabotonando la camisa acariciándolo, mientras él, sentado recargado en un árbol, metía las manos bajo la falda apretando sus glúteos y algo más, para después de unos minutos contemplar como lo envolvía en la calidez de su boca, torturándolo para mantenerse callado y atento a regresar las pelotas que caían accidentalmente cerca de ellos, sonriendo complacido al ver como le ofrecía su trasero para jugar, levantó el vestido y bajo la diminuta tanga hasta las rodillas, ensalivo sus dedos medio e índice y los hundió en esa deliciosa estrechez que lo tenía embrujado, provocando el arqueo de su pareja que al mismo tiempo se mordió el labio inferior ahogando un gemido, mirándolo con lujuria y sonriendo maliciosamente, restregó el miembro erecto en su cara y cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente de vez en cuando hasta que le otorgo su ambrosía...Taro...Taro...¿estás bien?...le pregunto su compañero...¡AAAAAHHHH...SI...YO SOLO RECORDE ALGO!...contesto completamente rojo...¿no me equivoque en lo ardiente?...la sonrisa de Shingo era triunfal, lo había torcido en un momento de debilidad...¿por qué acabo mal...acaso terminaste con ella por Pierre?...realmente una parte de él quería saber que había sucedido entre Misaki y la chica...no, termine con ella mucho antes de andar con el poodle.

Sintiendo que estaba pisando terreno minado, el pequeño Shingo decidió darse a la retirada, ya encontraría la manera de saber por que termino con esa belleza y que ocurrió con ella, ya que en lo personal le había encantado.../seguirá estando plana de arriba...¡PERO TIENE UNAS PIERNAS, QUE, QUE BRUTA, podría jurar que práctica el fútbol...su mirada es tan melancólica, que me dio la impresión de que había sufrido mucho/...yendo directo al baño, se aseo y se cambió; iba bajando por las escaleras, cuando vio la puerta principal abierta, al acercarse vio a la caprichosa pelirroja abordar un taxi para ir al aeropuerto.

- Se fue sin despedirse de mi la grosera de tu hermana -, dijo el joven alegre a la rubia que sostenía entre sus brazos al pequeño Boris, la singular mascota de Aoi y Kojiro, una iguana sudamericana regalo de una loca fanática rusa

- Tampoco se despidió de mi, iba furiosa -, le contesto

- Espero que sirvan pescado o pollo para que le haga daño -, declaro Taro, simplemente Geovana Belmonto le cayó mal desde que leyó el nombre y vio la foto en una de las revistas de espectáculos y moda que suele comprar Pierre, en la cual a la muy "don nadie" la tomaron en cuenta ya que se encontraba colgada del brazo de su envidiable galán Kojiro Hyuga, quien había sido invitado a la ceremonia inaugural del Festival de Cannes por una de sus "amistades".

- Bueno gente nos vamos...o van a lamentarse por que la reina se ha ido tras su infiel majestad para ponerle el cinturón de castidad -, externo Akai guiñándoles el ojo y encendiendo el auto.

Llegaron al lugar escogido, un antro que tenía poco tiempo de abrir sus puertas al público; él tipo de la puerta no tuvo ninguna objeción en dejarlos entrar; Una, por que eran tres de los cuatro integrantes nipones de su amado equipo y dos, Aoi con esa ropa le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera; al entrar el ruido ensordecedor de la música electrónica y latina se confabulaban para animar a los presentes a bailar, contagiando a los recién llegados guiándolos hasta el centro de la pista. Este cuarteto solo quería divertirse, bailar y pasar un buen rato, tal vez beber algo y hacer algún nuevo amigo, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las desea; encontraron mesa en la planta alta, tomaron asiento, Tomeya y Misaki se ofrecieron a traer los tragos, al estar solos, Aoi le da un manazo a Lucrecia en el hombro seguido de una reclamación.

- ¿POR QUÉ DIJISTE ESO!

- ¿QUE DE TODO? -, contesto sin inmutarse, poniéndolo más nervioso

- ESO...LO...DE...BUENO ...YO...LUCY ...¡ESO! -, intentando darse a entender, pero la lengua lo traicionaba

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH, ESO!...LO DE CHUPARSELA A MI CUÑADO -, sonrió al ver su rostro rojo como un semáforo y no aguanto la risa cuado este la vio que cerro el puño derecho, dejando el pulgar libre, colocándolo de manera vertical a la altura de su boca, moviéndolo hacía adelante y hacia atrás, mientras empujaba con su lengua la mejilla izquierda hacia fuera formando un abultamiento, como si tuviese un pene dentro de su boca.

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!...tratando de tomar aire...ojala tuviera un espejo para que vieras tu cara de persignado

- Compartan el chiste.- comento Taro divertido por la expresión de Aoi que no sabia si reírse o dejar viudo a su amigo antes de tiempo. Por su parte Akai se encontraba demasiado serio, su dulce sonrisa se había borrado y eso no paso inadvertido por su novia...¿Amor pasa algo?

- ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar un poco más privado?...le susurro la proposición al oído, por lo cual se disculparon con sus amigos y se fueron a un lugar cerca de los sanitarios para poder hablar, por su parte Aoi saco a Taro a bailar, moviéndose ambos sensualmente, casi rozándose comenzaron a llamar la atención de varias miradas, entre ellas las de unas personitas que se encontraban cerca de la barra

La platica entre Lucy y su novio había dado un giro tenso, ella estaba llorando aferrada al dueño de su corazón...Nena, no me importa si te acostaste con él por divertirte, pero¿por qué lo hiciste cuando aun era novio de Aoi?...la razón de dicha cuestión era simple:

**Minutos antes**

- Hay mucha gente aquí arriba, mejor vamos abajo -, propuso el castaño, seguido de su amigo

Cerca de la barra se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes entre los 23 y 30 años de edad, se notaba que estaban algo pasados, al acercarse algunos rostros se les hicieron familiares, varios de ellos pertenecían al gremio, de entre todos los que más llamaron su atención fueron Gusseppe Pierluigui, Luca Matozzi y el mismísimo Gino Fernández que juraba y perjuraba que él no salía entre semana.

No le sorprendió a Akai verlos embrutecerse, ni siquiera tenía pensado en acercarse a saludarlo, pero el escuchar el nombre de su novia de los labios de Matozzi refiriéndose a ella como una zorra ardiente encendió su sangre, luego escuchar al bakayaro de Fernández decir que se había acostado con ella hacía tres años, lo puso a 100, pero prefirió irse con Taro y preguntarle a Lucy personalmente.

**Volviendo al presente**

- Fue en una fiesta organizada en casa de una amiga, él estaba ahí con el par de putos que siempre lo acompañan, casi no cruzamos palabra, él estaba en su mundo y yo en el mío, pasadas unas horas se acerco con dos tragos y me ofreció uno, nos pusimos a platicar y ...no sabía si continuar pero su chico la alentó...¡LUCY¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE OCURRIO!...tomándola de los brazos alzando la voz imperativamente...¡ÉL...ELLOS...YO...DESPERTE...COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA...CON...rompiendo nuevamente en llanto...UN FUERTE DOLOR CLAVADO ENTRE MIS...PIERNAS Y MI TRASERO...ELLOS...LOS TRES ESTABAN DESNUDOS...RODEANDEANDOME...MASTURBÁNDOSE...perdiendo las fuerzas, cayo sobre sus rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, odiaba a Gino, pero no dijo nada, no tanto por evitar el escándalo, sino por que Aoi estaba muy ilusionado con él y ella lo considera más hermano que a Luciano, Geovana y Vinni juntos; desde entonces evito tener contacto con la pareja, aun cuando le doliera que el pequeño japonés pensara que ella ya no quería ser su amiga.

La acalorada confesión fue interrumpida por el estruendo de los vasos al caer al suelo y los gritos de las jóvenes que se encontraban cerca de la pista de baile, tomando a Lucrecia de la mano, Akai se dirigió hasta ese punto donde se había armado una trifulca entre varios jóvenes, sin embargo lo que mas lo sorprendió a él, a su chica y a Taro, fue el ver a Aoi besar apasionadamente a un joven alto y moreno de larga cabellera mientras Fernández yacía en el suelo observando incrédulo lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

**AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL NARITA**

Pasajeros del vuelo 217 favor de recoger su equipaje por la puerta seis

Pasajeros del vuelo 217 favor de recoger su equipaje por la puerta seis

- ¿Cómo odio viajar!...pero Kojiro me va a oír………¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?...¡aaaaahhhhhh, lo odio es un completo idiota , pero en cuanto nos casemos se acabara el fútbol, las juergas con sus amigotes y adiós Levin……..aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, detesto a ese maricón rubio calienta palos!…….. - se decía a si misma la pequeña pelirroja, que horas antes tomo la decisión de venir por su ahora exnovio y llevárselo a Italia aunque fuera a rastras. Tomando las dos maletas que conformaban su equipaje y haciendo uso de su feminidad le coqueteo a algún joven para que le ayudase con el, teniendo éxito.

- Disculpe¿puedo ayudarla? -, dijo acercándose un joven como de 27 años, hasta donde se encontraba la chica

- Si, gracias……..¿tu nombre es?.../es realmente guapo, pero si Kojiro se entera, de seguro lo tomara como pretexto para cancelar la boda/

- Hino Ryoma, para servirle y el suyo es…./no esta nada mal para divertirme unos cuantos días/…..pensó el medio japonés para si mismo, ya que la pecosa le había gustado desde que la vio en el avión

- Geovana Belmonto, mucho gusto Hinoryoma…../así se pronuncia verdad, o ya la regué/

- Dejémoslo en Ryoma……../algún defecto debía tener/

- Ok, entonces llámame Geovana………¿vienes de vacaciones?

- No, vivo aquí…………pero tu si vienes de vacaciones

- Tampoco, estoy buscando a alguien

- Y si no es mucha la indiscreción, se puede saber

- Estoy buscando a mi novio -, señalo la italiana observando detenidamente el rostro de su interlocutor, el cual pareció molestarse con la idea….¡me lleva………tiene novio nativo……..de seguro es algún baka ricachón/…pensó el joven disimuladamente, prosiguiendo con su conquista……Así ¿y sabes donde vive?

- Llevando una de sus manos a la frente y haciendo la rabieta -¡¡ CON UN DEMON, PER CAMMINARE RISPONDENDO LUI AL ASSHOLE DI AKAI MI DIMENTICO DI CHIEDERMI LUI A AOI IL SENSO MALEDETTO...

_(¡CON UN DEMONIO, POR ANDAR CONTESTANDOLE AL PENDEJO DE AKAI SE ME OLVIDO PREGUNTARLE A AOI LA MALDITA DIRECCION…)_

- Disculpa que interrumpa tus cavilaciones…realmente no entendió nada de lo que dijo, ya que lo hizo en su lengua materna……¿de donde vienes?

- De Italia¿Por qué?

- Y, sino me equivoco mencionaste a un Akai y un Aoi, cierto

- Si, Akai Tomeya es el novio de mi hermana Lucrecia y Aoi Singo en como un hermano para mi

- ¡Vaya que el mundo es pequeño! -, expreso Hino con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Los conoces! -, se le iluminaron los ojos al divisar su tabla de salvación

- Si, pero no me has dicho el nombre del afortunado -, diciéndolo en forma coqueta provocando el sonrojo de la pelirroja ante el cumplido

- Kojiro Hyuga -, contesto con una dulce sonrisa

- Dijiste Hyuga……….no podía creerlo/el maldito se corrigió y sin pagarme la revancha/….Kojiro Hyuga es tu novio….eso si que es una gran sorpresa……

- Y vamos a casarnos………..esto ultimo lo dejo frío/el tigre casarse, eso es para Ripley, debo sacarle mas información/……¿de casualidad sabes donde puedo localizarlo?

- Claro que se donde vive, somos "íntimos amigos"………../si supiera, lo "tremendo" que puede llegar a ser su noviecito/…………..la extraña situación le provocaba una especie de regocijo, por lo que tenia que disimular, las cosas estaban dándose mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora tenia el pretexto perfecto para infiltrarse en los dominios del tigre: "ir a visitar a su nueva amiga"……….déjame ayudarte con eso, deben estar pesadas……..tomando las maletas………vamos a tomar un taxi

Abordando uno, le dio la dirección al chofer para que los llevara a su destino.

**PARIS; FRANCIA**

Recostado en su diván un joven rubio permanecía en silencio, contemplando una acuarela de un paisaje japonés, regalo de la hermana menor de su entrañable petit.

- Me pregunto¿para que lo estaría buscando tu abuelo?...menciono al aire mientras acariciaba una blanca melena rizada………….¡Oh, Monique extraño tanto a tu padre!...chérie, simplemente no me acostumbro a su ausencia………sentándose y tomando la cabecita con ambas manos para contemplar fijamente lo profundos ojos oscuros……………tu también lo extrañas ¿verdad mon amour?……….anda ven con mamá, necesito abrazar a mi princesa

Comenzó a pasar suavemente sus manos por el suave pelaje de la caniche; una perrita color blanco que sus padres le habían regalado hace dos años con motivo de su cumpleaños, no obstante a Taro le ha costado un poco de trabajo aceptar a su "hija", debido a un infortunado incidente ocurrido durante la niñez.

- Bebe¿tienes hambre? -, preguntándole por cuarta ocasión a la perra que solo lo miraba fijamente con su lengua de fuera; en ese momento suena el teléfono, a lo cual se levanto como impulsado por un resorte para contestar, sin tomar en cuenta en el fregazo que se dio la pobre perrita que descansaba cómodamente en su regazo.

- Alo¿Quién habla?

- Pierre, soy Taro

- ¡OH, MON AMOUR, TU NE SAIS PAS AUTANT QUE JE T'ÉTONNE

- _(¡OH, MI AMOR, NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑO_!)

- Yo también te extraño

- Espera, Moniqueeeeeeee……….Moniqueeeee………ven a saludar a papá………la perrita se acerca y Le'Blanc le sostiene el auricular, acto seguido el animalito olfatea el aparato y lo lame para después sentarse al lado de su "madre" en el diván………¿Cómo te va en Italia?

- Bien, no me puedo quejar……../si supieras amor, estoy pasando las de Caín/

- Ya le llamaste a tu padre -, pregunto al recordar que el Sr. Misaki había llamado en varias ocasiones buscándolo

- Si…..y adivina para que diablos me quería -, contesto Taro externando una especie de enfado

- ¿Para que cherie?-, indago el poodle, sabiendo de antemano la reacción de su koi

- Tousan se va a casar, puedes creerlo -, le dio la noticia cargada con algo de pesar

- Ah¿con que eso era? -, le contesto su koibito con tal naturalidad que provoco el enojo de su pareja

- ¡OYAJI SE VA A CASAR Y TU ME SALES CON QUE ESO ERA………COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO! -, contesto furioso el japonés por la indiferencia mostrada por su novio

- Y como quieres que lo tome, tu tousan ya es lo suficiente madurito para saber lo que hace y si me llamaste para desquitar tu frustración de hijo relegado por una mujer, no pienso aguantarte -, contesto Pierre poniéndose a la defensiva, por lo que Misaki se quedo callado un tanto avergonzado

- De acuerdo, yo lo siento, no debí gritarte, solo que no se que hacer -, se disculpo el chico apenado, reconociendo que su poodle no tenia vela en el entierro

- Vamos, cherie no puede ser tan malo¿Cuándo se casa? -, tratando de alentarlo

- Ese es el asunto, no fijaran fecha hasta que ambas familias se conozcan

- O sea¿Qué?

- Necesito que vengas conmigo a Japón -, le dijo sin mas miramientos

- Ta……ro, de veras……..quie……..quieres que vaya contigo a Japón -, el francés no cabía en su emoción

- Claro, no voy a perder la oportunidad de presumir a mi envidiable novio, además tousan te quiere mucho y me mataría si no te llevara, para el eres familia

- Entonces¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?

- Tienes tiempo libre este fin de semana

- Según mi agenda no, pero por ti, aplazare esos comerciales

- Gracias, debo colgar………..llámame cuando llegues al aeropuerto -, colgando el teléfono

- Te amo Taro -, un suspiro escapo de los labios del francés, sin embargo algo dentro de su ser le decía que ese viaje acarrearía serias consecuencias

**TOKIO; JAPON**

Llevaba horas caminando y pasaba de la media noche, a pesar de la constante llovizna y del frío que la acompañaba no quería regresar a casa, ni mucho menos montar la comedia de "aquí no ha ocurrido nada y todo sigue como siempre, sin rencores", todo por okaasan, y por quien mas habría de ser.

Se detuvo frente a un edificio de apartamentos de lujo, entro mas no vio al encargado, por lo que supuso que estaría dormitando por ahí, así que tomo el ascensor hasta el piso nueve, al llegar busco el apartamento # 45; parado frente a la puerta dudo en tocar, no deseaba ser imprudente, ni mucho menos estorboso, pero de ante mano sabia que ella era de las pocas personas a las que le contaba sus problemas y de las cuales obtenía un buen consejo sin ser juzgado, sin mas reflexiones que hacerse toco el timbre.

Pasados cinco minutos, se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta

- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- /Pasan los años y sigue teniendo tan mal carácter……….bueno no la culpo……..a que baka se le ocurre hacer una visita a las 2:00 de la madrugada/………Kaori, soy Hyuga

Al escuchar esto la mujer volvió a preguntar

- Así, y yo soy la Emperatriz………….¿si eres quien dices ser dime algo que solo el y yo sepamos, pero le advierto que si falla llamare a la policía por andar merodeando el apartamento de una mujer decente.

- /Decente de donde/ -, Dando un largo suspiro le dijo:

- Su nombre es Kaori Matsumoto, se divorcio a los cinco años de casada, no tiene hijos, nos conocemos desde hace 13 años y sostenemos una relación sexo complaciente desde que tengo 17 años, algo mas o quieres que describa lo que hicimos en la oficina del director un mes antes de graduarme.

Abriendo la puerta de golpe, - Entra…mira como vienes, estas empapado

- Te extrañe -, abrazándola

- Bien sabes que aquí también se te extraña……..correspondiendo al abrazo………pero quítate esa ropa o te va a dar un resfriado……….dejándolo en la sala, para ir a una de las recamaras a traerle un par toallas y una bata

- ¡Aun la conservas! -, exclamo el moreno al ver la prenda que le extendía la mujer 15 años mayor

- Nunca se sabe cuando se pueda necesitar, además sabia que volverías, pero nunca pensé el "motivo" -, esta ultima palabra la soltó al aire para ver si caía en su juego

- ¿Que motivo? -, pregunto sin poner atención a lo que su "amiga" dijo

- ¿Tora, por que? -, pregunto preocupada

- ¿Que cosa? -, contesto con otra pregunta el morocho tratando de esquivar el tema

- Golpear a un arbitro………le contesto directa al punto y antes de que el le sacara una "barra"…………..y no me digas que fue por que te fastidio, quiero saber el motivo real

- Fue por un amigo -, le contesto en tono de resignación

- "Un amigo" -, repitió ella haciendo un énfasis algo sugerente

- No es lo que piensas -, se defendió indignado no tanto por el, sino por la otra persona

- A no y que es entonces -, pregunto confundida por la actitud de su "protegido"

- Es una persona a la que aprecio mucho………pensativo……..pero no vine a hablar de eso, vine por otro asunto, de eso juro que te platicare mas tarde

- ¿Entonces de que asunto quieres hablar?……………mirándolo fijamente bajo la luz de la lámpara, percatándose de los ligeros moretones en su rostro…….¿con quien te peleaste? -, acariciando su rostro

- Los moretones son por el "afectuoso" recibimiento de Tenshi y la baja moral por Kokoro………recordando el incidente………..me dijo que no valgo madre y me mando a la chingada

- ¿Y tu que hiciste? -, haciéndolo que se recostara en el sofá, colocando su cabeza en el regazo

- Estoy aquí -, contestando en un suspiro

- ¿Quieres un masaje? -, pregunto al sentir la tensión en su cuello y hombros

- ¿Alguien se esta quedando contigo? -, pregunto mirando fijamente una Backpack negra que se encontraba sobre el sillón junto con una chaqueta de piel estilo cazadora

- Si…me permites……levantándose y tomándolo de la mano, llevándolo hasta la recamara del fondo………ssshhhh……..no hagas ruido………abriendo despacio la puerta invitándolo a pasar

Descansando sobre el amplio colchón se encontraba una joven, cuya edad se aproximaba a la de Kojiro, recostada boca abajo con la sabana enredada entre sus piernas largas y estilizadas. Comenzó a recorrer la exquisita figura con la mirada, sonriendo mórbidamente, tentado a lamer su espalda desnuda para despertarla, de repente sintió el jalón de su brazo derecho para salir de la habitación, una vez afuera miro a su amiga y sonrió al ver el dulce sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- ¿Desde cuando tu y Akamine? -, pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

- Tenemos dos años………..¿algún problema? -, contesto poniéndose a la defensiva ante la actitud del hombre

- Ninguno, por que crees que había de molestarme -, contesto dejando de lado la intención de molestarla

- Por que conociéndote te encanta ser el centro de atención…contesto fingiendo estar molesta llevándose las manos a la cintura……….además es culpa tuya -, completando el dizque reclamo

- Mía……..yo no les dije "oigan sean pareja" -, exclamo defendiéndose del posible ataque

- No pero nos hiciste hacer un trío -, reclamo la mayor tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

- Y bien que les gusto -, le dijo abrazándola por detrás inhalando el suave aroma de su cabello

- Eres un depravado -, reclamo haciendo un puchero

- Depravado "yo"………solo eso me faltaba ……..que me lo dijera la mujer que sedujo a un muchacho 15 años menor que ella -, contesto en tono sensual mientras depositaba suaves besos alrededor de su cuello al mismo tiempo que deshacía el nudo de la bata de seda color melón que portaba su amante

- Pero te gusto no…….y estamos a mano -, contesto tratando de mantener la lucidez

- No sabes cuanto……….tirando la bata al suelo y levantando el camisón acariciando sus muslos………

- Tora………estate quieto…..tomando su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo con dulzura…..vamos a despertar a Maki y……….aaaahhhhh…….soltó un gemido al sentir el sondear de sus manos entre sus pantaletas……..- ¿Y……..dejando la pregunta abierta mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo derecho de su "matrona"……..

- Que estoy en periodo de exámenes de recuperación bakeneko -. Se escucho un dulce timbre de voz algo serio detrás de ellos

Al voltear ambos con el sonrojo hasta las orejas vieron a la susodicha recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho en señal de reprobación

- ¡QUE LINDO CUADRO…….DESPUÉS DE TRES AÑOS DE AUSENCIA EL SHOGUN HA REGRESADO POR SUS TERRITORIOS PARA VER SI ALGUIEN MAS NO HA PEDALEADO SUS BICICLETAS! -, exclamo la joven de manera sarcástica al ver a la pareja en tan "acalorada junta"

- Maki, linda….. -, Kaori tratando de mantener la paz

- Déjala Kaori……….saliendo el tigre a la defensiva……esta celosa

- Yo, de ti estas loco -, escupió enfurecida

- No de mi niña, me refiero a Kaori -, contestándole con cara de fastidio

- No metas a Kaori en esto ajo -, tomando a su novia de la mano entrando de nuevo al cuarto, intentando dejarlo con la palabra en la boca

- Entonces el problema es entre tu y yo -, entrando a la recamara, cerrando la puerta, camino hacia ella acorralándola en la cama, mientras la mujer mayor tomaba asiento en un pequeño sillón subiendo los pies en un taburete, contemplando divertida las muecas de los dos jóvenes que al parecer no saben hacer otra cosa mas que pelear y tener sexo, cada vez que están juntos.

- Por que no dejan los reclamos a un lado, se dan un beso y nos metemos a la cama -, sugirió la mujer mayor levantándose del sillón, caminando hasta la cama, sentándose junto a la joven, acaricio su cabello…….- no debes hacer corajes, te hacen daño

- Es un ano baka -, dijo la chica todavía molesta

- Pero lo queremos y nos quiere -, comenzando así su labor de intermediaria de la paz

- ¡Uuuuuyyyy, claro que nos quiere!……….siendo sarcástica para provocar a Hyuga………¡nos quiere tanto que se va a casar!

- Aaahhh………esbozando una sonrisa entre divertida y tierna……..¿con que ese es el punto?……..acostándose en la cama, haciendo que Maki se levante y comience a intentar quitarlo

- Quítate de mi cama -, jalándolo de su brazo derecho

- No quiero……..dándole el jalón hacia el……..mejor ven tu………cayendo sobre el, mirándolo ruborizada, sintiendo como sus manos la sujetan firmemente de la cintura……..Kojiro suéltame…tu eres un hombre comprometido……tratando de levantarse……

- ¿Y eso que?……….atrapando sus labios………Kaori tiene razón, mejor nos metemos a la cama

- Kaori solo tiene razón cuando te conviene…..tratando de darle un puñetazo, que su compañero logro esquivar con facilidad……que débil te has vuelto Akamine -………le dijo sujetándola de ambas muñecas, acercándola a su rostro mirándola fijamente. La Sra. Matsumoto que solo los había estado observando decidió poner fin al juego que ya se tornaba aburrido; haciendo uso de su experiencia se puso de pie, quitándose la ropa ante la mirada atónita de sus "niños", hizo a su chiquilla a un lado y abrió la bata carmesí del moreno, acariciando su pecho y abdomen; mirándose fijamente dejo de acariciar a su joven amante para abrazar a su muchacha y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Aferrándose fuertemente a su amor, la joven le dijo algo en un susurro sin importarle que Hyuga estuviera ahí, - Kaori…..no me dejes por el -

Kojiro miro a Kaori sorprendido por la petición y se sintió morir al ver a su amiga sollozando en su regazo, sintiéndose avergonzado se levanto de la cama, Matsumoto al ver esta acción iba a levantarse, pero el la detuvo

- Descuida se donde esta la puerta -, le dijo sintiéndose fuera de lugar

- Tora….yo…escogiendo las palabras……no quise que esto pasara

- Cuando se me ocurrió hacer eso con ustedes hace dos años……pensativo……no ignoraba las consecuencias y….aun así lo hice, pero no me arrepiento lo disfrute mucho……mirando a Maki…..gomen kudasai, no era mi intención incomodarte.

Sin esperar respuesta salio del cuarto y comenzó a vestirse no importando si la ropa aun estaba mojada, sin hacer ruido, tomo el ascensor y salio del edificio sin rumbo fijo, como cuando era adolescente y estaba deprimido.

**INSTALACIONES DEL CLUB DE FUTBOL INTER DE MILAN **

Sentado en la mesa de oscultación Aoi se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos y no era para menos desde lo sucedido el tobillo izquierdo no había dejado de molestarle, esperando impacientemente el veredicto del hombre que a su juicio parecía un cottonete andante.

- Bien doc¿Qué tengo? -, pregunto el chico algo preocupado por la respuesta del galeno

- ¿Dices que te dieron una patada en la pelea? -, aseverando con una pregunta el hombre mayor, mientras buscaba algo en el cajón de su escritorio

- Asi es -, confirmo el nipón, tras la evasiva del medico, el cual tomo su celular y marco un numero esperando a que le contestaran, - Sandro necesito que vengas

Por su parte, Belmonto que se encontraba atendiendo a unos periodistas que no dejaban de acosar a Tomeya y a Misaki por lo ocurrido, al sentir el vibrar del aparato se aparto un poco dejando el problema a su eficiente asistente, la Srita. Julieta Mastronniani, la cual aplaco a los asistentes diciéndoles que contestarían todas sus interrogantes en la rueda de prensa que se daría el viernes antes del partido contra la Juventus

- ¿Cuál es el problema Tito? -, entrando a la enfermería, mirando seriamente a Shingo, quien no hallaba donde meter la cabeza al igual que los otros dos.

Dando un leve suspiro y agarrándose la barbilla le dijo a su amigo, - Sandro, este niño no podrá jugar en un buen tiempo

- ¿COMO DIJO…..ESO NO PUEDE SER YO DEBO JUGAR EL EQUI…… -, al escuchar al galeno el joven de piel pálida comenzó a inquietarse por su situación

- ¡NADA……..TU TE CALLAS JOVENCITO! -, lo corto de tajo Belmonto sin medir el tono que había adquirido su voz en ese momento

- ¡PERO….. -, el muchacho intento suavizar la situación pero solo logro que el hombre de cabellera entrecana se molestara mas

- ¡QUE TE CALLES………poniéndose rojo de coraje……SABES CUANTOS MORBOSOS PERIODISTAS HAY AFUERA INTENTANDO TENER LA EXCLUSIVA DE LO OCURRIDO!

- el joven simpático cabizbajo; al ver esta reacción el accionista del club suavizo su semblante, dando un profundo suspiro contemplo a ese joven, había algo en el que le recordaba a una persona muy querida….Aoi, por lo que mas quieras no te pongas así….le dijo el italiano al ver al pequeño triste por la forma en que le había hablado

- Yo lo siento, pero no pude contenerme………comento tratando de sonar calmado……… - los dejare solos - …..dijo el doctor saliendo de la enfermería………si Kojiro estuviera aquí el sabría como manejarlos

- ¿A que te refieres? -, pregunto desconcertado el hombre por escuchar el nombre de su ex-futuro yerno

- Vaya, el siempre se mete en líos y sale bien librado…….sonriendo algo apenado, ruborizándose un poco, desviando el rostro hacia la ventana para no delatarse……sabe como manejar a los paparattzzis

- Bambino, tú eres tan frágil e inocente -, le dijo el hombre acercándose al pequeño nipón, tomándolo de los hombros en un gesto por demás paternalista

- Se que lo defraude..…dijo mirando al suelo avergonzado……… en todo el tiempo que llevo en el club nunca había dado bronca, pero ya estoy cansado sabe

- Cansado -, la preocupación de Sandro iba en aumento conforme cada palabra salía de los labios del japonés

- Si……me siento agotado……no del fútbol, de eso jamás me cansaría, sino de mi vida que ya no tiene sentido…….agarrándose el pecho….siento una fuerte opresión aquí que no me ha dejado en paz desde que Hyuga se fue

- ¿Le has llamado? -, pregunto pensando que tal ves había recibido alguna mala noticia por parte del otro

- Con tantas cosas que han sucedido en lo que va de la semana no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo……..¿Por qué me siento así….acaso le habrá pasado algo, la estará pasando mal en su casa…….Dios……por que/……….su rostro cada vez denotaba una preocupación, cosa que hizo que el hombre sintiera culpabilidad por como le grito y por la salud del que muchos consideraban su "protegido"

- Bueno….entrando el galeno fastidiado por la extraña actitud de no tengo su tiempo y además debo revisar a los otros dos, seré breve

- Tito -, menciono el entrecano tratando de reprender a su amigo

- Yo no ando por ahí haciéndola de "James Dean" metiéndome en líos con los rivales ni con la policía -, se defendió el medico haciendo énfasis en la actitud de los jugadores

- Tito -, volvió a reprender el hombre

- ¿Qué? -, respondió fastidiado el cottonete

- Limítate a lo tuyo -, respondió Belmonto en la misma actitud

- Como tu digas patrón……haciendo una mueca que le provoco la risa a Shingo……tiene un pequeño desgarre del tendón de Aquiles, pero lo que me preocupa es el ligamento peroneotibial anterior

- ¿Que es carita de "wath"……es malo?

- Sandro….musito el galeno viéndolo como si lo quisiera matar……tus chicos me van a matar de un ataque….dirigiéndose a Aoi……hijo cuando les mando los trípticos es para que los lean no para que anoten los números telefónicos de las muchachas que se encuentran por ahí

- Pero yo soy gay -, se excuso el pequeño por la acusación de Caprioli

- Entonces de chicos -, le contesto el doctor

- Pero es que a mi nadie me ha dado ningún tríptico "doctito" -, contraataco el japonés recurriendo a su cara de perrito

- ¡NO ME DIGAS "DOCTITO"! -, reclamo el medico cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda

- Pero es que usted me recuerda a mi abuelito -, le dijo el muchacho todavía con la cara de perrito, haciendo que al hombre se le posara una gran gota en su cabeza

- ¡PERO NO SOY TU ABUELO Y SUÉLTAME NO ME ABRACES!……..tomando sus brazos y quitándoselos……- mhm…..quieres continuar Tito…interrumpió Belmonto algo molesto por la actitud cariñosa de Aoi para con Caprioli…….debe tener mucho el medico

- ¿Cuánto? -, pregunto Sandro preparándose para lo que venia

- Alrededor de cuatro meses -, contesto con toda la seriedad que requería el asunto en cuestión, provocando las quejas del japonés sobre el asunto, - ¡Genial vacaciones forzadas!

- Y si no sigues mis indicaciones será un año -, declaro tajante el medico mientras extendía por escrito las indicaciones que debía seguir para su pronta recuperación, al terminar le dio las hojas a Shingo y saco de una estantería un frasco, una venda de 5 cm. y una tobillera; le explico las indicaciones mientras le aplicaba un poco del ungüento contenido en el frasco y por ultimo vendo la zona afectada y le coloco la tobillera con sumo cuidado.

- Antes de que te levantes….dándole unas muletas…..procura apoyar lo menos posible el pie

- Que mas le hago -, saliendo resignado por la puerta

**TOKIO; JAPÓN**

Después de buscar por todos los lugares posibles, Tenshi comenzó a preocuparse por lo que le pudiera estar pasando a su oniichan en esos momentos

- Tranquilízate, el esta bien -, la voz pertenecía a un joven de larga cabellera oscura sujeta en una coleta, que le extendía un humeante café bien cargado

- No debí dejar que me acompañaras Ken -, intento disculparse el muchacho por haberle comentado lo de la pelea entre sus hermanos y pedirle que lo acompañara, sacándolo así de su casa sin importarle lo que la esposa de este pudiera pensar en ese instante

- Descuida para eso estamos los amigos……agarrándolo del hombro intentando reconfortarlo……¿Cómo esta Kokoro?

-Bien, lo dan de alta mañana -, contesto inquieto

- Tranquilo, no ganas nada con ponerte así, koneko-chan debe estar por ahí "haciendo de las suyas"…dándole un sorbo a su café……..¿Dónde has buscado?

- En varios hoteles, prostíbulos, bares, parques y nada, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra………contesto el joven de veinte angustiándose….Ken-san en verdad crees que le haya pasado algo, que tal si lo asaltaron o lo…..

Cortando la frase y mirándolo el otro con una infinita paciencia -, tu hermano sabe como defenderse…….además si le hubiera ocurrido algo ya lo sabríamos……guardando silencio por un rato…Vente……levantándose rápidamente de la banca…….¿a donde vamos?...pregunto Tenshi extrañado……se donde puede estar……subiéndose al auto y encendiéndolo; transitando por varias calles llegaron hasta un céntrico bar llamado Bakumatsu, el cual abría desde las seis de la tarde y cerraba a las seis de la mañana, entraron al lugar siendo atendidos por una joven alta de tez morena y cabello cobrizo la cual los condujo hasta una mesa.

- ¿Que gustan tomar? -, pregunto mientras les extendía la carta de "acompañantes" disponibles

- Dos cervezas y algo de botana -, ordeno el joven mayor mientras ojeaba la carta sin ningún interés, por su parte Tenshi no sabia que pensar del lugar al que Ken lo había traído

- Ken-san que hacemos en este prostíbulo -, pregunto en voz baja, mientras esquivaba la persistente mirada de algunos de los "acompañantes" que transitaban por el lugar sugestivamente vestidos

- Buscando a tu hermano….respondió tranquilo……este lugar es propiedad de Basho, un travestí que vivía en Saitama, que aprecia mucho a tu hermano y a tu servidor

Mientras tanto dentro en uno de los vestidores, un hombre de cabello cobrizo envuelto en una larga y floreada bata de seda, pasaba lentamente el cepillo sobre la larga y brillante cabellera azabache de su acompañante, mientras este se contemplaba en el espejo con expresión triste.

- Mi amor, arriba ese animo……..agarrándolo de los hombros…….no es el fin del mundo

- Me siento mal, Basho…..agarrándose el pecho……siento una fuerte opresión aquí que no me deja tranquilo

- ¿Por que no me dices que es lo que te pasa……abrazándolo….o es demasiado personal?……por su parte, el morocho correspondió al abrazo contestando……¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que regresas a un lugar y te sientes completamente fuera de lugar?

- Si…cuando Nakamaro el travestí, reflejando su hermoso rostro una profunda tristeza….sentía que no cabía en ningún lugar, ya que todo lo que habíamos construido se fue abajo y lo que teníamos planeado nunca lo haríamos, tuve que aprender a vivir por mi, a no depender de una presencia para existir y con el tiempo apareció Hyosuke.……mostrándole la argolla de oro…no es hermosa

- ¿Te casaste y no me invitaste? -, sorprendido por la noticia

- Es simbólica, el es casado……pero eso no importa….besando la argolla……aun con ese defecto es el hombre perfecto para mi ahora……..

- Basho….eres feliz con el………pregunto un tanto apenado……si, estoy segura de lo que Hyosuke siente por mi…..

- Señora -, la plática fue interrumpida por la joven que recibió a Tenshi y a Ken

- ¿Que sucede Mineko? -, pregunto el de los ojos azul profundo, mirándola a través del espejo

- Unos jóvenes preguntan por el joven Kojiro -, le contesto la morena

- ¿Quieres verlos?...pregunto dirigiéndose a su invitado, el cual lo miro desconcertado…..¿serán mis hermanos?…..inquirió mas para si mismo…pero ellos no saben mucho de ti

- ¿Entonces debe ser alguien que si me conoce? -, respondió el hombre sonriente, mientras pasaba su mano izquierda a través de su cabellera

- En todo caso deben ser Ken y Kazuki -, respondió el otro en un suspiro resignado

- Hazlos pasar….le ordeno a la chica, la cual llego hasta la mesa y le hizo saber el deseo de su "Señora" a Wakashimazu, para luego ser conducidos por la joven hasta donde los esperaban; minutos después, los dos hombres entraban al lujoso vestidor, Tenshi al ver a su hermano fue directo hacia el abrazándolo primero y posteriormente dándole una bofetada seguida de una reprimenda….¡BAKA, ME TENIAS PREOCUPADO……intentando contener el llanto……NO TIENES IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE NOS PREOCUPAS, ERES MALO!

- Tenshi….murmuro el moreno, mirando a los otros dos avergonzado por la escena……yo…no se que decir

- No digas nada, solo vamonos a casa, okaasan esta muy preocupada por ti -, le dijo tomándolo de la mano, jalándolo hacia la puerta

- Espera……soltando al chico……Basho.…..cortando el aludido lo que iba a decir colocándole su dedo medio en los labios...no te arriesgues, el suele visitarme, mejor yo voy a verte, sirve que saludo a tu madre.

Saliendo los tres del lugar, subieron al auto de Ken, quien comenzó a recriminar a su amigo, - Tienes un par de días en el país y no vas a visitarme, pero claro a Basho si lo visitas y de seguro también fuiste a ver a la Sra. Matsumoto……tratando de recordar…y conociéndote, también has de haber ido a Okinawa a ver al alcohólico de Kira y a esta Akamine

- No fui a Okinawa y para tu información Matsumoto y Akamine viven juntas

- Júralo….jajaja…..la dominatriz Matsumoto ya tiene nueva victima -, aludió el karate kepper en son de burla

- Yo no diría eso, su relación va demasiado en serio -, le contesto Kojiro cortándole la inspiración

- ¿Y por que no te quedaste con ellas y llamaste a la casa? -, pregunto su otouto al saber que las había visitado

- Me sentí incomodo -, respondió un poco apenado y triste, lo cual no paso inadvertido por su excompañero de estudios que hizo uno de sus famosos comentarios sarcásticos, típicos de su relación como amigos, - No es que te hayas sentido incomodo, lo que ocurre es que ya pueden vivir sin ti viejo -, ante tales palabras el moreno decidió ignorarlo cortándole de nuevo la inspiración, quedando todos en silencio por un rato.

- ¿Oniisan? -, se escucho la voz de Tenshi seria

- ¿ Ocurre algo Ten-chan? -, contesto el tigre observándolo por el retrovisor

- Hay algo que debes saber antes de llegar a casa -, comento el joven contemplando el patrón de las gotas a través de la ventana

- ¿Que cosa? -, pregunto sintiendo cierta intranquilidad por la actitud de su pequeño hermano

- Koko esta en el hospital central -, le contesto el castaño con suma tranquilidad, haciendo que el otro se volteara sobre el asiento para verlo incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar…. - ¿COMO DICES…….TUVO UN ACCIDENTE, LO ASALTARON….POR DIOS TENSHI DIME ALGO…..NO TE QUEDES CALLADO?

- Lo golpee por lo que te dijo -, respondió sosteniéndole la mirada

- ¿Por que hiciste eso?...logrando con eso que Ken hiciera la mueca de ya empezó el sermón de "mama gallina", a lo que su amigo le respondió con un puñetazo en el hombro haciendo que se quejara…….Oye, tora eso duele

- No podía quedarse así es un bastardo malagradecido…..continuo el de los ojos claros, captando la atención de su oniisan, que iba a interrumpirlo, pero el otro no le cedió la palabra……….onegai, me dejas continuar….al ver que Kojiro no objeto continuo…..el no tiene ningún derecho de faltarte al respeto…….aun cuando no estés manejando tu vida de la mejor forma, el no…….mejor dicho ninguno de nosotros debemos juzgarte, ya que hiciste a un lado tus prioridades por las de nosotros…….guardando silencio por unos instantes……has sido padre y madre para nosotros, no estoy haciendo menos a Okaasan, pero cuando ella tenia que salir a conseguir dinero para el engorroso casero, tu jugabas con nosotros, nos cuidabas y ayudabas con nuestros deberes……volviendo a guardar silencio……recuerdo aquel día en que llegue llorando a casa…..sonriendo……okaasan no te dejo ir a la escuela por que tenias fiebre, pero al verme llegar todo enlodado te levantaste……recuerdo la forma tan fría en la que me viste, pensé que ibas a pegarme y solo atine a abrazarte asustado, me preguntaste quien me había hecho eso y yo no quería contestarte, pero tu me dijiste que si no lo hacia me harías la ley del hielo y entonces te dije que fue Soshu el hijo del casero, le dijiste a mami que me atendiera….y cuando ella te pregunto a donde ibas, tu le dijiste que nadie tocaba a tu gente y fuiste a partirle su madre…..Hyuga que había estado callado todo el momento, sonrío levemente al recordar su infancia, en especial esa tarde que se peleo con Soshu, un chico cuatro años mas grande que el, que solo se la pasaba molestando a sus hermanos, en especial a Tenshi, al que golpeaba e insultaba, todo con el pretexto del choque de personalidades que sostenían continuamente…….aun recuerdas eso…….pregunto sorprendido por lo detallado del relato…..como podría olvidarlo, si lo hiciste por mi, volviste a casa todo lastimado, okaasan hasta enfermo del puro pesar al verte el navajazo que te dio ese desgraciado….. le respondió el muchacho apesadumbrado……solo fue un rasguño…..se excuso el tigre…..desde entonces…..acercando sus manos al rostro del moreno…….. me jure a mi mismo que nadie me pondría un dedo encima y mucho menos a ti o a mami.

- ¿Y por eso golpeaste a Kokoro?

- Kojiro…….lo interrumpió Ken, que había estado callado todo el rato…….disculpa que me entrometa, pero Tenshi tiene razón, Kokoro y Maki se están pasando de la raya

- Ve al punto Ken

- Me refiero a que ni tu madre, ni Tenshi los pueden controlar mas……..miro a Tenshi por un momento y prosiguió……gomen nasai querido, pero el tiene que saberlo

- ¿SABER QUE COSA!

- No entrare en detalles por que eso lo hablaras con Maki, así que iré al grano….respirando hondo y sin mas miramientos le soltó la bomba……Shun es hijo de Takeshi……soltando la palanca de los cambios y alzando la mano en señal de cállate…….se que tienes ganas de partirle su madre a Taky, pero primero escúchame quieres, el hermano menor tiene dos años jugando en el Liverpool cierto…..Hyuga asintió con la cabeza……el y tu hermana tuvieron un, como diríamos…….pensativo…….periodo de actividad volcánica adolescente y el resultado fue un adorable Kojiro Hyuga versión toy, al cual su "madre" si le podemos llamar así, si le hace caso por espacio de una hora es ganancia, Maki cree que aun es mujer soltera con mas responsabilidades que no sean la escuela y conseguir un galán que la lleve a bailar o al cine……mientras que el karate kepper esperaba la reacción de su amigo, en la parte de atrás del auto, Tenshi miraba el panorama gris y desolado debido a la lluvia, no era que le incomodara que Ken-san le diera el informe completo a su hermano, sino mas bien, era el tema en cuestión el que originaba una opresión dolorosa en su pecho, por lo que prefirió mantenerse al margen….¿Y donde queda Takeshi?...pregunto el tigre ya exasperado por todas las verdades a medias que su madre le decía por teléfono

- Digamos que tu chiquita esta aplicando lo que suele decir mi abuela, "el que se fue a la villa perdió su silla", no estoy diciendo que no lo ame, pero saco tus modos viejo, no le gusta perder el tiempo ni que la hagan a un lado, se encabrono por que Taky decidió que ya era hora de probar suerte en otras tierras y no se la llevo, ante tal berrinche Takeshi saco lo Sawada y digamos que no le fue muy bien a Maki…el moreno con cara de incredulidad, - /Takeshi gritándole a mi hermana, de seguro esta jugando/…no me mires con esa cara, es cierto todo lo que te estoy diciendo, en tres años que no has venido se salieron del carril y las cosas empeoraron cuando la doña comenzó a noviar………

- ¿Y que hay de Koko?...interrogo el moreno, esperando una sorpresa peor que la anterior; sin embargo, lo que le dijo Wakashimazu lo dejo desconcertado….Aun no termino con tu imouto, ella no sabe que el hermano menor sabe de la existencia de Shun, tu okaasan le llama cada que puede y lo mantiene al tanto, además le manda dinero para sus gastos……dando un hondo respiro, estaciono el auto afuera de la casa de los Hyuga y le pidió a Tenshi que bajara y le avisara a su madre que traían al perdido, a lo que el chico obedeció un tanto desconfiado……en lo que respecta a tu otouto…..contemplándolo en silencio, para luego sonreír……..no cabe duda que para ese cabrón eres su ejemplo a seguir……

- ¿Por que lo dices? -, contesto Kojiro algo cansado

- De plano, cuando estas allá no quieres saber nada de los de aquí, verdad…..le comento mientras acariciaba su nuca como cuando eran chicos; antes de que el otro dijera algo continuo……..yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo¡¡¡JAPON ES UN DESMADRE……LA J-LEAGUE ES UN DESMADRE……LA PRENSA NO VALE MADRE………PINCHE NEKO……ERES UN HIJO DE LA CHINGADA……!…….dándole puñetazos……..….¡KEN YA!……..…..intentando cubrirse…..……¡ME DUELEN!……...¡PARA ESO LO HAGO PARA QUE TE DUELAN….PENDEJO……JODIDO……BAKAYARO!…...pero volviendo con tu otouto.…/en definitiva jamás acabare por entender lo volátil que puede llegar a ser Keny/ -, pensó el tigre desconcertado por el karateka de su amigo…..te lo diré claro, breve y conciso, por un lado te llenara de orgullo, pero por el otro vas a pensar "no mames mi hermano"

- ¿Que hizo el chaparro? -, esperando lo peor

- Es el capitán del Toho, a diferencia de ti el es el niño consentido de la escuela, ya que ha revolcado al Nankatsu con todo y Daichi Ozora en estos últimos tres años……el tigre sonrío triunfal ante aquellas palabras….se llevan de la greña esos dos, no se pueden ver ni en pintura, mucho menos desde que Yoshiko Yamaoka es la novia oficial de tu hermano

- ¿Te refieres a la hermanilla de Misaki? -, con cara de "no termino de entender"

- Hai, pero nada que ver con Taro, ella es todo lo contrario, muy respetuosa y sencilla, quiere mucho a tu mother; eso es por el lado positivo, mira…agarrándose la barbilla… yo no le peleo a tu brother lo de ser stripper, sino que¿por que carajos tiene que ir Tenshi por el a las dos de la mañana, como cuando yo te acompañaba a ir por ellos a la escuela, de veras que el pinché Koko se la esta bañando, el otro pendejo casi ni duerme por andar haciéndola de celador, ya que el otro solo espera la mas mínima oportunidad para largarse por ahí de libertino…./ahora entiendo por que Tenshi le metió esa madriza/….pensó el numero nueve de la selección nacional nipona comenzando a preocuparse por la situación de su debilidad…Y para terminar el reporte oficial del buen amigo que soy….canturreo el centinela con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Hay mas? -, inquirió el neko, cuyo rostro denotaba mas estrés del que podía aguantar

- Hai…..contesto fresco como una lechuga, pero en su interior dudaba en continuar…….hay otra cosa que debes saber……guardando silencio por un momento……Ryoko esta enamorado de Washi…..ante aquellas palabras, el fiero jugador respiro hondo….¿y Soshu?

- Pues…el "señor Katsura" lo tomo de la peor forma posible….le prohibió a Ryoko que se acercara a su hermano en otros términos que no fueran fraternales y ya te imaginaras el gran caso que le hizo el otro…..ambos terminaron….trenzados afuera de la casa….y entre Tenshi y yo los separamos...¿viejo pasa algo? -, pregunto preocupado por la cara de su amigo

- No es eso, solo que me estoy sintiendo mal, soy un egoísta -, comento sintiendo que se le venia el mundo encima

- No te dije todo esto para que te sintieras mal, lo hice para que supieras como están las cosas y no te tomen desprevenido, aparte crees que te voy a dejar solo con todo esto, nos conocemos desde niños, hemos estado en peores broncas y……El discurso del amigo del año fue interrumpido por los gritos de Tenshi que provenían del interior de la casa

- ¡FUERA DE MI CASA……..al escucharlos ambos se bajaron del auto y entraron corriendo, para ver al chico empujando a Ryoma Hino……..USTED NO TIENE NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ….

- Pero kawaii -, tomándolo el mayor de las muñecas, sonriéndole, incrementando el enfado del joven

- ¡NO LE HE DADO LUGAR PARA QUE SEA TAN SUKEBE! -, el muchacho intentaba soltarse, mas no lo conseguía, a lo que su oniisan empujo a Ryoma con fuerza logrando separarlos

- ¿QUE DIABLOS HACES EN MI CASA RYOMA! -, pregunto en tono amenazante el morocho

- ¡PERO QUE GROSERO ERES KOJIRO, NO PIENSAS DARME "EL RECIBIMIENTO QUE MEREZCO"! -, declaro el medio japonés, mirándolo de arriba abajo, dibujando una sonrisa sensual

- ¡HINO QUIERES HACERNOS EL FAVOR DE RETIRARTE! -, entrando el karate kapper a escena, captando la atención del altísimo joven

- ¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO WAKASHIMAZU, ESTOY HABLANDO CON KOJIRO! -, aclaro imperativamente el de nacionalidad uruguaya

- ¡LO QUE QUIERAS HABLAR CON EL O CON TENSHI TENDRAS QUE TRATARLO PRIMERO CONMIGO! -, amenazo el portero del Tokio F. C. interponiéndose entre Hino y los hermanos Hyuga

- ¡Veo que no has dejado tu "postura caballeresca para con Kojiro"! -, aludió el ex Seven Real Japan con un marcado tono irónico y burlesco

- ¡PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO TE ME VAS AHORITA……Ryoma miro a la Sra. Hyuga…….Y NO METAS A LA SRA. AKANE EN ESTO!...amenazo el de la coleta, por su parte el seleccionado uruguayo al percibir que no obtendría nada con Ken estando presente, decidió dar una retirada digna…… Bueno, con su permiso Sra., kawaii……..dirigiéndose a la puerta…….ah, Koji-chan, después saldaremos el "asuntito" que tenemos pendiente

- ¿OKAASAN A QUE VINO ESE ANO BAKA!...pregunto Kojiro en un tono demasiado brusco, no obstante sus ánimos calentados se bajaron al escuchar un sonoro….¡MI AMORE!...era una voz chillona que el tigre conocía de sobra, cuya dueña se le abalanzo besuqueándolo, tirándolo al piso quedando sobre el, al abrir los ojos después de un debate mental - ¡DEBE SER UNA PESADILLA/ -, su deseo no fue escuchado, Geovana Belmonto estaba en Japón, en su casa, justamente arriba de el.

**BARCELONA; ESPAÑA**

La majestuosidad del sol inundaba las calles de Barcelona, los niños corriendo en los parques, parejas caminando por ahí, sin lugar a dudas algo tan cotidiano podía llegar a ser un espectáculo tan bello, único e inigualable. Dichos halos dorados eran mudos testigos de lo que acontecía en una hermosa casa ubicada no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, las bardas altas rematadas con alambre de púas y cámaras de seguridad, un bello jardín donde se divertían dos chiquillos con un balón de fútbol, corriendo y gritando de un lado a otro; en el interior de la casa, subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha en la segunda puerta, los peculiares sonidos del arte amatorio se hacían presentes.

- Aaahhh……….aaahhhh……aishiteru……….. -, musitaba la ahora Sra. Ozora con su respiración entrecortada, como respuesta a las suaves caricias de su esposo; mordisqueando su cuello, Tsubasa busco el calor de su vagina introduciendo dos dedos con delicadeza hundiéndolos en la deliciosa humedad, haciéndola gemir mas fuerte.

Por su parte ella correspondió con una sonrisa sensual; descifrando el singular brillo de esas hermosas obsidianas, el saco los dedos y se recostó por completo, relajando los músculos, contemplando fascinado como ella le otorgaba una soberbia vista de su fuente de placer; acariciando los blancos muslos, suaves y cremosos, los recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos, subiendo hasta sus glúteos, sonriendo al sentir los endurecidos pezones de su compañera friccionarse contra su estomago, escapando de sus labios una risa leve al presentarse el cosquilleo en su vientre cuando ella paso su lengua tímidamente.

Continuaron el jugueteo amoroso en esa posición por un rato más hasta que sonó el teléfono, haciendo caso omiso del molesto aparato Ozora continuo su labor de catador, bebiendo el dulce néctar que Sanae le ofrecía, alentado por el delicioso calor de su boca envolviendo su hombría.

- ¿No vas a contestar? -, pregunto ella, mientras acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura

- ¿Y si es de la directiva? -, contesto sensualmente el, apretando el firme trasero provocándole un hormigueo en la columna a su esposa

- Pues lo mas probable es que no dejen de fregar -, moviéndose hacia un lado, volteándose y recostándose junto a el, besando su pecho, succionando su pezón izquierdo, mientras pellizca suavemente el otro; tomando el auricular resignadamente, contesto de modo cortes

- Alo, casa de la familia Ozora

- ¡TSUBASA, IDIOTA LLEVO TRES DÍAS ESPERÁNDOTE! -, le señalo su interlocutor furioso

El capitán del seleccionado japonés al escuchar esa voz tan varonil miro a su esposa

- Cielo¿me permites un momento?

- Claro, voy a ver donde están los niños -, le dijo levantándose de la cama, enfundándose la suave bata de satín blanco, saliendo de la recamara dejándolo solo

- ¿Como carajos conseguiste mi numero? -, reclamo a la voz del otro lado de la línea

- Eso que importa, llevo tres días esperándote en el lugar que convenimos, estas con esa verdad -, la mirada gris del joven moreno se torno dura, los celos lo carcomían

- Mira Carlos…..levantándose de la cama y comenzando a caminar por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada….te prohíbo que te refieras a Sanae en esa forma……….enrojeciéndole el rostro del coraje……..te recuerdo que es ¡MI ESPOSA Y LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS!…..tranquilizándose un poco….aparte yo no te asegure nada, me entiendes nada

- Si así lo prefieres voy a tu casa -, amenazo el mulato

- Estas loco, lo que menos quiero es que mi mujer se entere -, declaro el japonés asomándose por la ventana asegurándose de que ella estuviera todavía con los niños

- ¿Entonces vas a venir, tengo tantas ganas de verte, te necesito? -, replico el brasileño en un tono casi suplicante

- Carlos compréndeme, aishiteru, pero no puedo ahora, hay periodistas por todos lados, …/si supieras como me siento yo….tengo tantas ganas de verte/….será mejor no arriesgarnos

- ¿Entonces cuando? -, haciendo un dejo de tristeza en su voz, mientras miraba hacia la ventana de la cabaña

- Yo te llamare, debo colgar -, la voz de Ozora se escuchaba lejana

- Tsubasa -, susurrando el mulato su nombre

- Dime -, apresurando la despedida

- Te amo -, Carlos intentando hacerle saber con esa frase todo lo que el significa para su persona

- Debo colgar, bye -, dando por terminada la comunicación, sin desearlo realmente

- Te dije que no vendría, pero claro tú no entiendes -, el joven parado junto a la ventana lo miraba inquisidoramente

- No fastidies Leo -, reclamo el morocho con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de humillarte? -, reclamo el trigueño sumamente molesto por la actitud tan dubitativa de su amigo de la infancia

- No me estoy humillando, amo a Tsubasa, pero tu que vas a saber, jamás te has enamorado -, reclamo clavando su mirada acero en el hermoso ámbar de su compañero

- ¿Tu que sabes?……dándole la espalda…….no se como puedes decir que estas enamorado de ese idiota

- No insultes a Tsubasa -, amenazo el jugador del Real Madrid

- Vaya, vaya……dando un gran suspiro para ser irónico…….ahora el gran Carlos Santana me va prohibir decir la verdad sobre su amante……..acercándose al mulato, tomando su rostro entre sus manos……entiende es un hombre casado, jamás va a dejar a su esposa……..perdiendo los estribos ante la triste mirada perdida de su amigo……¡MALDICION CARLOS YA DEJA ESE CAPRICHO!

- ¡NO ES UN CAPRICHO, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE EL!

- ¡NO ESTAS ENAMORADO………pasándose las manos entre el cabello, en un vano intento por calmarse……CREES ESTAR ENAMORADO, PERO NO LO ESTAS!

- ¡YA NO PIENSO ESCUCHARTE!……..tomando su chaqueta…..voy a caminar, espero que para cuando regrese se te haya pasado el coraje -, saliendo de la cabaña

- ¡MALDICION CARLOS……...golpeando la mesa con todo su coraje…….ERES UN PENDEJO…...volviendo a golpear la mesa….…Y YO TAMBIEN POR SEGUIR A TU LADO………dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas…...PERO QUE MAS LE HAGO…….lagrimas rodando por sus suaves y enrojecidas mejillas……SI…..YO…….sollozando……POR DIOS CARLOS……NO TIENES IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE ME LASTIMAS…….sollozo…….QUIERO……….ODIARTE……OLVIDARTE, CORRESPONDER AL SENTIMIENTO DE NATUREZZA…….abrazándose a si mismo...…PERO NO PUEDO……..MALDITA SEA……NO PUEDO…...TE AMO!

**CONTINUARA**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

¡**Por fin el capítulo 3**, debemos decir que este nos costo un poco más de trabajo debido a los cambios de último minuto que tuvo la historia, ya que algunas cosas no cuadraban u otras se salían un poco del contexto; no obstante, aquí lo tienen y esperamos que lo disfruten de la misma manera que nosotros al hacerlo.

En esta parte de la trama vemos como se van relacionando los personajes en el fic y que repercusiones tienen sus acciones en su entorno, además de que se definen mejor cuales son los sentimientos reales que poseen y su lucha por controlarlos.

Por último, queremos agradecer a todas las personas que han leído esta historia, en especial a Vicky Nicke, Hatake-Usagui y Denizli por sus comentarios y apoyo a este fanfic, ya que gracias a esto podemos saber si vamos por buen camino o en que debemos mejorar, por lo que aceptamos opiniones o sugerencias.

Sin más por el momento y deseando que disfruten de esta historia se despiden de ustedes sus servidoras.

Atte.

Simbiosis

P.D. En otras páginas los seudónimos que uso aparte de este son: Oyuban, daki kubi o Grant-san.


	4. PEREGRINAJES DEL CORAZON

LOS PERSONAJES DE CAPTAIN TSUBASA SON PROPIEDAD DE YOICHI TAKAHASHI; EL PRESENTE FIC SE DESARROLLA EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO.

NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS, YA QUE CONTIENE LENGUAJE SOEZ, VIOLENCIA Y ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO

**Características de escritura**

**- Dialogo del personaje**

**…. Acciones o reacciones que realiza el personaje mientras sostiene dialogo con **

**otros personajes o consigo mismo**

** Fin de una secuencia e inicio de otra**

**……… Televisión**

**/…./ Pensamientos**

**CAPITULO 4: PEREGRINAJES DEL CORAZON**

**PARIS; FRANCIA**

Recorriendo las calles ligeramente concurridas, Pierre Le'Blanc llevaba horas metido entre las tiendas de Paris, desde las perfumerías con sus exquisitas fragancias hasta las casas de diseñador, escogiendo lo mas adecuado para el y su petit, sin olvidar a Monique, para la cena que se celebraría con motivo de conocer a la familia de la novia del padre de su pareja y posteriormente la boda; llevaba tres bolsas pequeñas en la mano derecha y el resto de los paquetes que eran cerca de 10, los cargaba a cuestas cual mula de carga, su mejor amigo Lui Napoleón, quien no paraba de quejarse por lo incomodo de la situación para caminar.

- ¡¡Pierre, cuando me pediste que te acompañara a comprarte algo para la cena del papa de Taro, pensé que solo te comprarías una camisa, no todo lo que llevas hasta ahora, ni que tu fueras el que se va a casar!

- Lui -, musito el capitán del seleccionado galo en forma de advertencia, en realidad no entendía el por que de la molesta actitud infantil de su amigo

**- ¡¡¿QUÉ!** -, contesto el numero veinte, con una cara de fastidio que podía espantar a cualquiera de sus admiradoras; ya que su aspecto sudoroso, cansado y desaliñado, lejos de ser la fantasía salvaje de la comunidad femenina, mas bien parecía que se había auto enviado su "Cannon Shoot"

- Si sigues hablando quemaras más energía y ya no podrás cargar el resto de los paquetes….manifestó el rubio de larga cabellera sin mostrar culpa alguna; sin embargo su charla fue interrumpida por un estrepitoso rugido proveniente de las mismísimas entrañas de su compañero que solo se limito a quejarse como todo un chiquillo mal educado…..Tengo hambre…….tratando de sostener las cajas, acomodándolas con una de las rodillas…..¡¡¡**LLEVAMOS CUATRO HORAS DE TIENDA EN TIENDA Y NO HE COMIDO**!

- Tienes razón…..mirando su reloj y observando los alrededores, para después entrar a un sencillo pero acogedor restaurante, al cual a Taro le gusta ir por lo poco concurrido; siendo atendidos por el capitán de meseros, el cual al ver al par de famosos jugadores los llevo a la mesa de siempre y les entrego la carta, haciendo algunas sugerencias, una vez tomada la orden, ambos hombres se pusieron a conversar sobre cosas triviales en lo que traían sus platillos

- Y bien, ¿estas nervioso, - pregunto Napoleón mientras echaba un vistazo al lugar

- Yo, ¿por que lo preguntas, - contesto el interrogado sin entender la misiva

- Bueno, lo pregunto por que conocerás a tu futura familia política y tal vez no vean con buenos ojos su relación, - Comento el delantero a manera de respuesta, ante tales palabras el jugador estrella del Paris St. Germain borro su carismática sonrisa de sus delgados labios y contemplo la figura frente a el, para después de un breve análisis contestarle, - Lo que la futura familia del Sr. Misaki piense o deje de pensar no me importa, serán ellos los que tengan que aceptar nuestra relación y si no pueden lo siento mucho

- ¡ESO ERA LO QUE QUERIA ESCUCHAR, - celebro Lui, quien siempre a admirado la templanza de Pierre para con las situaciones criticas; en ese instante un mesero comienza a servir los alimentos, acompañándolos con una botella de Chetteau Gournnelle cosecha 1880, a lo que el francés respondió, - Disculpe nosotros no pedimos este vino

- Lo se Sr. Le'Blanc, es un regalo para usted, - respondió el mesero al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una nota que decia:

"Una muestra de mi admiración a tan magnifico jugador…..por que sois la persona mas importante en mi vida…..eres tu Pierre Le'Blanc la razón de mis locuras"

Al terminar de leer la nota el rostro del aludido se sumió en un profundo tono carmesí, el cual iba en aumento con los comentarios de su compañero, - ¡¡Vaya un admirador o en su defecto admiradora, que calladito te lo tenias, pero espera a que se lo diga a Misaki, de esta no te salvas…..espeto Napoleón en son de burla, haciendo enfadar a su acompañante, quien se limito a averiguar la procedencia del obsequio

- Disculpe -, musito el jugador al detener al mesero

- ¿Dígame? -, atendio el camarero de manera servicial

- La persona que mando esto, ¿se encuentra aquí? -, pregunto el rubio algo cohibido

- Si, se encuentra en aquella mesa -, respondió a la interrogante señalando en dirección del lugar mas apartado, sin embargo al voltear el francés a ver a Lui, este estaba boquiabierto ya que su mirada esta fija en la misma dirección que menciono el camarero acción que pico mas la curiosidad de su amigo, que al voltear se llevo la mas desagradable de las sorpresas

- Lui, permíteme…..levantándose…..voy a dar mis "agradecimientos" -, termino por decir su colega, haciendo un énfasis sarcástico en la ultima palabra

- Pero Pierre, mejor vamonos -, intento el otro hacerlo recapacitar, no obstante su compañero hizo caso omiso de las suplicas y se dirigió en dirección del devoto, el cual sonreía ampliamente

- ¡Bendito Dios por el sublime momento de poder contemplarte! -, aludió un hombre dos años mayor que Le'Blanc, elegantemente enfundado en un traje Versacce negro, que resaltaba su blanca piel, aumentando el atractivo de su rostro, cuyos penetrantes ojos negros lucían mas impactantes tras esas diminutas gafas cuadradas que descansaban sobre su nariz aguileña.

Colocando la botella en la mesa, el joven Le'Blanc contesto ante el comentario, - ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES ANTUAN?

- ¿Qué quien me creo?...encendiendo un cigarrillo…..digamos que soy la persona que mas te ama en este mundo

- Antuan……guardando la compostura……agradezco tu obsequio, pero lo nuestro termino, además estoy enojado contigo

- Conmigo…..llevándose una mano al pecho haciéndose el desentendido……¿a que te refieres mon amour?

- ¡¡¡ERES UN DESCARADO, POR TU CULPA A TARO LO VENDIERON A OTRO CLUB! -, reclamo el rubio un tanto agresivo

- Mi culpa, solo te estoy ayudando cherie -, refuto el sujeto fingiendo una nobleza que distaba mucho de tener, ya que el había movido cielo, mar y tierra, para deshacerse de ese "amarillito"

- ¿En que podrías ayudarme tu? -, inquirió cínicamente el joven, ya que de antemano conocía muy bien la personalidad engañosa de Antuan

- En solidificar tu relación petit…….dando una bocanada…..te amo y solo quiero tu felicidad

- Y según tu, mi felicidad es estar lejos de mi novio; mira Antuan, yo te ame mucho, tanto que iba a casarme contigo, pero tu lo arruinaste todo, me mentiste, jugaste con mis sentimientos, me engañaste -, sin mas miramientos Pierre le recordó lo "mucho" que el se había sacrificado por salvar su relación

- Pierre, yo aun te amo, estos años han sido tan desoladores que creo que nunca voy a volver a enamorarme y estoy decidido a recuperarte……manifestó el mayor mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba en el acto….Antuan, yo….incomodo por las revelaciones de su ex-pareja…..ahora solo puedo verte como un amigo y será mejor que no te me acerques en otro plan que no sea ese -, termino el seleccionado francés dándose la vuelta para retirarse, sin embargo el otro hombre lo detuvo.

- El cambio de equipo lo hice por ti……apagando su cigarrillo y levantándose……por que el no se merece a alguien como tu, te esta mintiendo -, estas palabras pararon en seco al de los ojos turquesa, quien se volteo, pero no encontró a nadie, sin embargo la duda había sido sembrada y debía sacársela a como diera lugar, regreso con su compañero y continuaron con su comida, sin embargo las palabras dichas por Antuan aun resonaban en su cabeza…/**te esta mintiendo**/…./¡¡NO…¿QUÉ COSAS ESTOY PENSANDO?...TARO JAMÁS ME HARÍA ESO/…..no obstante un fugaz recuerdo surco su cabeza, las paginas del diario y sintió como un vació se instalaba en su estomago y corazón.

**LIVERPOOL; INGLATERRA**

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche y las calles de la ciudad de Liverpool comenzaban a atestarse de personas que salían del estadio, algunas radiando de felicidad por que el equipo de casa no los había decepcionado, mientras que en los rostros de los hinchas del visitante se notaba la amargura de la derrota; cerca de ahí en las instalaciones de Club Liverpool se corría la rueda de prensa obligatoria al termino del partido; siendo blanco de flachazos y preguntas se encontraban el D. T. y su asistente, así como varios de los jugadores de los cuales el que mas resaltaba era un joven cuyos ojos redondos y expresivos contrastaban con el resto de su físico el cual no paso desapercibido para algunos de los periodistas.

Levantando la mano una joven pecosa de cabello castaño rojizo pidió su turno para preguntar, - una pregunta para el joven Sawada, ¿Cómo se siente con su extraordinaria participación en este encuentro?

- He cumplido algunas de las metas que me asigne antes de salir de mi país….. respondió el joven de veintitrés años de forma seria y reservada…...aunque como ya lo mencione antes, aun me faltan otras por cumplir….sonrió de manera cortes, derritiendo a mas de una corresponsal en el proceso

Después de esta le siguieron otras preguntas en torno al partido, sin embargo, estas comenzaron a dar un giro más personal que implicaba, principalmente, al joven japonés,

- ¿Takeshi, tiene usted algún interés romántico similar al de sus compatriotas? -, esta vez la interrogante venia de un hombre de color, el cual representaba a una revista deportiva de corte amarillista, que mas que indagar las técnicas de cada jugador o equipo, se entrometía en la vida privada de cada uno de ellos

- ¡¡Disculpe, esa cuestión no será respondida! -, atajo el D. T. antes de que Sawada respondiera, dando por finalizada la rueda de prensa; en ese momento los elementos de seguridad comenzaron a pedir a los asistentes que desalojaran la sala, los cuales lo hicieron de mala gana.

- No hagas caso de ese tipo de preguntas..….dijo el hombre contemplándolo……solo concéntrate en tu carrera que de ahora en adelante va en ascenso

- Si señor no se preocupe, ese tipo de comentarios no me afectan -, respondió Sawada, aunque en el fondo sabia que la verdad era completamente diferente

**TOKIO; JAPON **

Sentados en la mesa como una gran familia feliz, los Hyuga, menos Kokoro que se encontraba aun en el hospital, disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida tradicional, sin embargo el patriarca de tan singular clan no se encontraba de muy buen humor.

- ¿Así que tu papa es uno de los dueños del equipo donde juega Kojiro? -, pregunto la madre del tigre, mientras le servia otra tanda de arroz frito a Ryoko

- Así es señora…….mirando al susodicho…..mi padre lo quiere mucho -, externo la pecosa agarrando la mano de su ex novio

- ¿Es cierto que te vas a casar con mi oniisan? -, Pregunto la hermana del neko, ya que tanto ella como el resto de la manada estaban intrigados por lo que decía una publicación del supuesto compromiso de su hermano, no obstante la interrogante incomodo al moreno el cual intento reprenderla indirectamente, - Maki…..

- Vamos viejo no tienes por que ponerte a la defensiva -, comento Wakashimazu, saliendo al rescate de la joven, mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su amigo

- Si, este es el anillo que me dio en noviembre del año pasado -, contesto la pelirroja mientras extendía el brazo para que vieran el costoso anillo de oro y diamantes que Hyuga le había dado

- ¿Y ya tienen fija la fecha para su boda? -, Pregunto seria la Sra. Hyuga, al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente a su hijo en señal de desaprobación, a lo cual el tigre externo en su rostro la resignación de un futuro regaño, murmurando casi en una forma inaudible, - Okaasan

- Íbamos a casarnos en abril -, contesto la chica mientras pasaba la suave servilleta blanca por sus labios

- ¿Como que en abril? -, pregunto Tenshi algo confundido por la respuesta, ya que es bien sabido que cuando su hermano da su palabra es muy difícil que algo lo haga cambiar de opinión

- Lo que pasa es que Kojiro decidió aplazarla por liguilla hasta julio, sin embargo la volvimos a aplazar, pero la definitiva es en diciembre -, explico la muchacha mientras le pasaba a la madre de Kojiro el plato de Ken para una segunda tanda del guisado

- Así que en diciembre -, comento el karate kepper dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, clara señal para el ex-capitán del Toho de que no se escaparía en un par de horas de una platica larga y tendida sobre el asunto

- Si, ya tenemos todo solo falta mandar a rehacer las invitaciones -, volvió a comentar la italiana, logrando que Kojiro la mirara con enfado y sin mucho éxito ya que esta lo ignoro, provocando el estallido de las carcajadas del mayor de sus hermanos postizos, - ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡¡RYOKO! -, exclamo la matriarca en tono imperativo

- ¡¡¡OKAASAN, ES QUE LA SITUACIÓN ES TAN GRACIOSA, JAMÁS CREÍ LLEGAR A VER A ALGUIEN QUE PUDIERA IGNORAR LA MIRADA ASESINA DE KOJI-CHAN!...se excusó, sin embargo no se salvo de la reprimenda de Tenshi…..¡¡solo compórtate en la mesa o no te gustara lo que te voy a hacer cuando terminemos!...le murmuro el de los avellanados ojos mientras pellizcaba su pierna con los palillos por debajo de la mesa, teniendo el otro que aguantar el quejido de dolor por dicha acción

- ¿Y que opina tu padre? -, continuo la mujer con el interrogatorio, muy a pesar de los gestos suplicantes de su hijo

- El esta feliz de que Koji sea su hijo -, exclamo la chica volviendo a tomar la mano del susodicho y mandándole un beso

- Geovana -, musito el morocho dando por sentado que su paciencia estaba por acabarse

- ¿Dime cielo? -, pregunto ella cariñosamente, sin embargo el tigre no dijo nada, clara señal de que estaba apunto de estallar, ante tal peligro la matriarca de la familia salio a escena salvando el momento y el resto de la semana, - ¿Alguien gusta postre?

El resto de la comida siguió en una platica trivial sin ningún problema, al terminar, el moreno ayudo a su madre a levantar la mesa, mientras que Ken y sus hermanos se llevaban a la pelirroja al jardín, al cerciorarse de que estaban solos Hyuga miro a su madre

- No voy a casarme…..exclamo el joven tratando de excusarse, no obstante la mirada seria de su madre le decía que estaba en un total desacuerdo con sus locuras…..no me mires así……musito apesadumbrado…..¡¡Okaasan…..te juro que no voy a casarme!

- ¿ENTONCES EXPLICAME A QUE VINO ESA CHICA?...pregunto la mujer en tono de regaño endureciendo sus bellos rasgos, provocando que su hijo recordara la infinidad de regaños que le dio cuando vivía su padre….ok, lo que pasa es que Geovana era mi novia……respirando hondo para poder continuar…..íbamos a casarnos, pero nuestra relación se fue al caño, ella me voto……..entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, a manera de suplica……¡¡onegai, créeme!

- ¿Y por que viene a buscarte? -, volvió a preguntar la mujer molesta

- ¡¡No lo se, cuando me corto frente al Sr. Belmonto sonaba tan convincente en sus palabras! -, exclamo el moreno un tanto fastidiado por el embrollo que tenia en frente, sin embargo su madre no quito el dedo del renglón, - ¿Y que vas a hacer con ella?

- ¡¡¡Correrla, yo no la quiero aquí! -, contesto el tigre mas que molesto, pero la señora al escuchar lo salido de la boca de su primogénito, le sermoneo duramente, - ¡¡De ninguna manera jovencito, aunque ya no sea tu novia se queda!

- Pero okaasan -, rezongo el veinteañero

- Nada, yo no te enseñe a ser grosero……..recalcándole sus modales……mejor aclara las cosas con ella

- Como si eso fuera tan fácil con Geovana -, volvió a rezongar el morocho resignado, para después salir de la cocina por la puerta trasera y dirigirse hacia el grupito, - Geovana, ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro -, contesto la chica atendiendo el llamado, acción que provoco el vitoreo del resto, los cuales no perdieron la oportunidad de oro de molestar a Kojiro….. ¡¡¡¡UUUUUUYYYYY!...¡¡¡ESO TORA……HAZLA PEDAZOS!...¡¡¡NO TE VAYAS A CANSAR KONEKO-CHAN!...¡¡¡TOMATE UNA CAPSULA DE "M-FORCE"!...¡¡¡SI NECESITAS AYUDA, AVISAME!...y así sucesivamente

Una vez alejaos a una distancia prudente y después de escuchar otra serie de sartas burlonas por parte de su gente, el nueve de la selección iba a decir algo pero su ex le gano la palabra, - Pensé en lo sucedido y tome una decisión

- ¿Cuál? -, pregunto el hombre esperando que tal vez le haya entrado un poco de luz al cerebro, sin embargo la respuesta no fue lo que su espíritu ansiaba, - Empecemos desde cero, no quiero perderte, te amo

Misma que provoco que el japonés suspirara resignado y pensara…./¿Dios, por que a mi/……Linda tu no me amas -, externo, intentando lograr que la chica aceptara que se había equivocado

- Si te amo, tu eres el que no me ama -, exclamo la muchacha molesta por el comentario

- Es cierto, te quiero mucho, tanto que te he respetado como a ninguna otra chica -, asevero el moreno clavando su mirada en los hermosos ojos verdes mientras la tomaba de las manos, siendo este gesto poco común en su relación, lo cual incremento la terquedad de la chica, - Entonces, Kojiro vamos a casarnos

Al darse cuenta de lo que tan mundana acción provoco, el joven Hyuga la soltó y se alejo un poco nervioso, ya que las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo esperaba y corrían el riesgo de salirse de su control, sin embargo la platica fue interrumpida por su madre, la cual salio a avisarle que lo buscaban, por lo que fue a atender a la visita seguido por la ojiverde; al abordar a la sala vio sentada en el sofá a la Sra. Matsumoto, - Kaori, gusto en verte

- Igualmente ¿como estas? -, regreso el saludo la mujer, mientras le daba un recatado beso en la mejilla, sin embargo la italiana se molesto un poco, por lo que se entrometió, - Hola, soy Geovana Belmonto, prometida de Kojiro

Ante tal falta de educación la manager de Hyuga carraspeo un poco la garganta, para después atender la estrechada de mano al mismo tiempo que miraba con desaprobación al moreno, - Mucho gusto, Kaori Matsumoto, manager de Kojiro

Ambas mujeres se miraban desafiantes, ninguna de las dos gustaba de la presencia de la otra, ya que para la japonesa, esa mocosa solo era una bárbara europea que solo servia como mero adorno decorativo, ya que no ignoraba que la chica no le daba a su querido lo que tanto necesita, una buena sesión de sexo; mientras que para la pelirroja, la mujer de enfrente solo era una vieja trepadora, una ladrona de infantes que se escondía bajo la careta de mujer respetable. Ante tal dilema al japonés solo le quedaba esperar el momento en que una de esas dos fieras diera el primer paso para destrozarse y de paso llevárselo a el entre arañazos, bofetadas y jalones de cabello; mientras que desde la cocina sus hermanos y Ken se divertían de lo lindo con la incomoda situación

- La mitad de mi salario y una cena en Chaos Bufete a que la pelirroja gana -, comento Ryoko con una amplia sonrisa abriendo así la ronda de apuestas

- Pues yo le voy una cena en casa de mi suegro y la colegiatura de Tsuzuki a que la Matsumoto barre y trapea con ella por toda la casa -, exclamo el portero del Tokio F. C. respondiendo al reto impuesto por el muchacho

- Muchachos no sean así con su oniisan -, comento la mujer con el pequeño Shun en sus brazos, sin embargo el seriecito de la familia, ósea Tenshi, tampoco pudo resistir la tentación de aportar su granito de arena en tan tremendo pastel, - Ustedes me darán un equipo de video, el mas moderno, a que ocurre algo y no se trenzan el par de perras

- Hecho -, contestaron los dos viendo al de los ojos claros, - si gana la buenota, saldrás a la pista en los descansos de Koko por un año……sentencio el bronceado, mientras que el portero……si gana la fantasía erótica de nuestra generación, me conseguirás boletos de primera a todos los eventos culturales, musicales y deportivos por un año, sin olvidar el cine por supuesto

- Okaasan -, se escucho la voz de Maki desde la planta alta

- ¿Que pasa cielo? -, pregunto la mujer subiendo las escaleras y entrando a su recamara

- ¿Tal parece que mi hermano no ha dicho la verdad en su totalidad? -, comento la castaña a modo de pregunta mientras fijaba su vista en el monitor de la computadora

- ¿A que te refieres? -, pregunto la mujer intrigada y algo preocupada

- A esto -, contesto la chica mostrándole la imagen desplegada en la pantalla

**SALÓN IMPERIO DEL HOTEL ROYAL HAMILTON**

En el mas grande salón de un lujoso hotel de la ciudad de Roma, se aglutinaron cuales moscas sobre la comida, los reporteros de las principales revistas, periódicos y demás medios informativos tanto nacionales como internacionales, con el único propósito de presenciar el careo entre los jugadores de los dos clubes mas respetados en toda Italia, La Juventus de Turín y El Inter de Milán.

Siendo citados a las 10:30 de la mañana en territorio neutral, los convocados hicieron arribo al lugar indicado en medio de un fuerte circuito de seguridad, tanto por parte del hotel como de los clubes; esperando impacientes a que el reloj marcara la hora, los corresponsales charlaban entre si sobre lo sucedido hacia dos días y especulando sobre los motivos que dieron como resultado tal escándalo.

- ¿Ustedes que piensan, fue o no un "accidente" como tanto alegan los voceros? -, interrogo sarcástico un joven reportero perteneciente a la famosa Editorial Alligátor, la cual se especializa en realizar las reseñas deportivas mas objetivas del medio, y que por petición de la mayoría de sus lectores, habían ido a cubrir dicho acontecimiento.

- Pues, para mi solo es cuestión de publicidad, ¡¡¿Qué coincidencia fue, que solo uno haya salido lastimado, "y" es justamente el "niño bonito" de Belmonto! -, contesto de forma punzante la representante de la revista "Kudasai", cuyo enfoque va mas encaminado a los escándalos del medio, en especial de los jugadores japoneses

- Tal vez querida, pero hay que tomar en cuenta los rumores que corren, sobretodo los relacionados con cierto triangulo amoroso -, respondió tranquilamente su colega de la revista "Sport Time", el cual ante la cara de confusión de su compañera añadió, - ¡¿Qué no lo sabes, me sorprende conociendo lo acosadores que son en tu empresa, pero para que veas que no soy tan malo, te diré que en esto el nombre de Hyuga tiene mucho que ver -, alardeo el corresponsal, soltando una carcajada al ver el puchero que realizaba la joven por no estar al corriente en los últimos chismes.

Cerca de ahí en silencio se encontraba sentada una mujer de treinta años, sobre sus largas piernas cruzadas descansaba elegantemente su brazo izquierdo, el cual sostenía un cigarrillo a medio consumir, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía un fajo de papeles, entre los cuales destacaban la lista de pasajeros de los vuelos realizados en los últimos cinco días, entre los cuales se ubicaba el día y hora de la llegada de Misaki al país y la salida de Hyuga justo horas después; no obstante, lo que mas llamaba su atención eran la serie de fotografías que le vendió un aficionado que había ido a la playa a tomar el atardecer y se topo con cierta pareja en una actitud, que a simple vista, iba mas haya de lo "amistoso"

El bullicio emitido por varios reporteros comenzó a serle molesto, ya que en lo personal consideraba una falta de respeto hacia el entrevistado hacer ciertos comentarios, además de que estos reflejan la falta de profesionalismo; por su parte un sector del lugar solo se limitaba a contemplar a la inglesa, reconociéndola desde su arribo al Hotel y sabiendo de antemano que dicha conferencia se tornaría muy interesante.

**En otro lugar del hotel **

- ¿Dónde esta Shingo? -, preguntaba Don Sandro exasperado por lo impredecible de las indiscretas preguntas que harían esa bola de carroñeros con tal de obtener la información tan deseada.

- Estaba aquí hace un momento Sr. Belmonto -, respondió Akai mientras atendía una llamada de su novia en el móvil, por lo que el hombre mayor poso su mano en su hombro y llamando a Taro les dijo, - Misaki, Tomeya, necesito que lo encuentren y le digan que este circo ya va a comenzar

- Si….respondieron ambos jugadores al unísono…..ahí viene……Taro corroboro la presencia del menor

- ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? -, pregunto el italiano algo desesperado por la ausencia de su protegido

- Acomodándome la maldita corbata y ensayando mi mejor sonrisa forzada -, contesto el pequeño nipón haciendo una mueca de "me siento a toda madre de estar aquí"

- Bien, ¿están listos? -, pregunto el hombre de los ojos grises a los jóvenes, de los cuales los dos mayores respondieron con un asentamiento de cabeza, mientras que Shingo pregunto, - ¿Que hora son?

- Son las 9:45 -, respondió la jovial asistente de Belmonto

- Gracias…….disculpe….dirigiéndose a uno de los encargados del hotel…..¿donde hay un teléfono?

- En aquella habitación -, contesto el empleado señalando hacia una puerta

- Gracias…..tocando el hombro del Sr. Belmonto…..voy a estar en la habitación de allá, debo hacer una llamadita…jijijiji…..apoyando lo menos posible el pie lastimado, llego con algo de dificultad y tomo asiento en el cómodo sillón de piel, recargando las muletas en la pared tomo el aparato y marco el numero de la operadora…..Buenos días, quiero hacer una llamada a Japón

- Buenos días……saludo una agradable voz femenina…..espere un momento…..marcando la clave en la consola para enlazar la llamada….¿cual es el numero?

- 218547 -, contesto el pequeño nipón suspirando nervioso, sintiéndose estupido por haber perdido los estribos aquella noche, sin embargo la decepción y el coraje acumulados durante tanto tiempo fue tal que su mente solo atino a hacer catarsis.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que no había hecho caso a la voz que lo llamaba del otro lado de la línea, - MOSHI, MOSHI

- Bu…..bu……buenas tardes, casa de la familia Hyuga, -, contesto titubeante

- Si……..la voz pertenecía a Ryoko que contestaba de mala gana…….¿con quien desea hablar?

- Se encuentra el joven Kojiro -, contesto el joven japonés tímidamente, mientras se sobaba las rodillas como niño regañado con la mano izquierda; por otro lado en casa de los Hyuga, los hermanos de Kojiro y el karate kepper seguía a la expectativa de la evidente pelea entre las dos fieras que se encontraban en la sala, ambas habían decidido esperar al moreno que había atendido el llamado de su madre, la cual se encontraba arriba en la recamara de Maki

- ¿Quien es? -, se escucho la voz de Tenshi preguntando sobre la llamada.

- Le hablan a Kojiro…..contesto el jovencito mientras se encaminaba hacia el pie de las escaleras y llamaba a su hermano…..Koji-chan tienes llamada

- ¡¡VOY!…..grito el moreno desde la pieza de su hermana, mirando a las dos mujeres y encogiéndose de hombros con un sonrisa nerviosa se excuso……..Debo irme hablaremos mas tarde de este asunto……y antes de que su madre o hermana le empezaran a dar rienda suelta a su interrogatorio policiaco, emprendio la retirada

Saliendo del cuarto bajo corriendo las escaleras y tomo auricular, - Moshi, moshi

**Minutos más tarde**

- Aoi ya es hora -, se asomo el joven Tomeya avisando al castaño que la conferencia de prensa empezaría en cuanto el estuviera presente

- chico simpático, a la par que se dirigía a su receptor……. oye debo colgar……..sobandose la cabeza echo una mentira piadosa ocultándole lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo………. No, no, no pasa nada……no te preocupes, es una rueda de prensa por lo del partido de hoy por la noche, te veo bye…….suspirando aliviado después de cortar la comunicación……..Bien…..levantándose del sillón y acomodándose el saco….que empiece la función

Siendo escoltados por seis corpulentos guardaespaldas, los tres jugadores junto con la Srita. Mastronniani entraron al enorme salón donde se había dado cita a mas de 30 personas entre reporteros y fotógrafos que representaban los más prestigiosos medios de comunicación de todo el mundo. El constante flash de las cámaras comenzaba a resultar molesto, sin embargo como buenas mascotitas de aparador tenían que aguantarse.

- Buenos días damas y caballeros, es un gusto contar con su presencia en esta reunión…..comenzó el Sr. Dante Benotto, Representante de Federación Italiana de Fútbol, el cual fue enviado a dirigir la disculpa publica de los jugadores involucrados en el escándalo……antes de comenzar con las disculpas, los muchachos responderán las interrogantes que tengan……..ante tales palabras, tanto los jugadores como demás miembros de los clubes no ocultaron su asombro ante tan descabellada idea, como era posible que la Federación los este reprendiendo de esa forma, si se suponía que solo darían una rueda de prensa sobre el partido de hoy por la noche y una que otra preguntita indiscreta, no que los lanzarían a la fosa de los leones sin tener con que defenderse, ni mucho menos que tenían que disculparse.

Los corresponsales comenzaron a levantar la mano para tomar la palabra, mientras eran seleccionados por Benotto, mientras tanto la mente de cada uno los jugadores comenzaba a formular desde las ideas mas disparatadas, pasando por los recuerdos engañosos y terminando en las indignaciones y deseos asesinos; de tal forma que fueron contestando lo mas cortésmente posible las preguntas de algunos de los asistentes hasta que las interrogantes comenzaron a ser mas directas e indiscretas:

- Buenos días mi nombre es Andrea Monti de Sport Magazzine Mediterráneo, Sr. Matozi, según algunas fuentes usted es el responsable de la condición del joven Shingo, podría decirnos ¿cual fue el motivo?

- Debido a la penumbra del lugar y a que no éramos los únicos involucrados, es difícil saber a quien se golpea -, contesto el rubio con una sonrisa hueca en su rostro, mueca que erizo los ánimos de los tres nipones, ya que se vio claramente que Matozi le propino la patada a Aoi mientras besaba a un moreno que parecía ser Kojiro

- Gino, ¿que nos puedes platicar sobre tu "affair" con Aoi Shingo? -, ante tal cuestionamiento el guardameta sintió sus piernas al punto del desfallecimiento y no era para menos, ya que su adorada prometida Mariana Sparello se encontraba en el lugar brindándole apoyo moral; por su parte el pequeño nipón lo miro retadoramente……/¿Cuántas veces desee que llegara este momento, en el cual tuvieras que afrontar la realidad de lo nuestro, antes, aun cuando siguieras con ella no me importaría, pero ahora que veo lo que realmente eres, solo una maraña de mentiras, ya no deseo que formes parte de mi vida/

- el italiano seguro de si mismo, dispuesto a jugársela, sin embargo lo que deseaba decir una parte de su ser, fue suprimido por el miedo al rechazo……tenemos una profunda amistad

Los japonenses contuvieron sus emociones, mientras miraban al otro extremo de la mesa, Shingo dio un sorbo al vaso de agua que tenia al frente, conteniendo las calidas perlas cristalinas que amenazaban con salir; la joven bronceada tomo asiento ya que su tiempo había terminado, cediéndole la palabra a otro corresponsal.

- Buenos días, soy Melissa Hertt de Superstart Young, viendo que mis colegas ya han agotado las posibles interrogantes sobre la trifulca, es posible tratar otros temas que talvez estén indirectamente relacionados con lo sucedido……ante una posibilidad de salir bien librados del morbo periodístico, los interrogados accedieron a la petición de la hermosa castaña……Aoi, en este asunto el mas perjudicado fuiste tu, una de las posibles razones por las cuales se desato esa pelea fue Kojiro Hyuga

- Hyuga…..el joven repitió el apellido de su compañero, mientras su rostro delataba un apenas perceptible rubor……¿el que tiene que ver en esto?…..pregunto el muchacho

- Según algunos rumores, el Sr. Matozi se divorcio de su esposa por que sostuvo una aventura con el joven Hyuga y el hecho es que el Sr. Matozi no soporta la idea de que usted viva en la casa de su amante.

- /¿Cómo……¡¡PUEDEN ATREVERSE A PREGUNTAR ESO/……¡ESO ES MENTIRA, ENTRE KOJIRO Y MATOZI NO EXISTE NINGUN ROMANCE! -, explico el seleccionado japonés un tanto alterado

- Entonces, ¿que nos puede decir sobre el material que esta circulando en la red, en el cual usted aparece junto al Joven Hyuga en diversas situaciones muy comprometedoras? -, refuto la experimentada mujer al nipón sosteniéndole la mirada

- No puedo contestar esa pregunta, puesto que no se de que material esta hablando además de que mi convivencia con Hyuga no es de su incumbencia, con su permiso -, una vez dicho esto el joven de piel pálida tomo sus muletas y ante el asombro de los presentes salio del lugar, sin embargo varios de los periodistas se amotinaron sobre los jugadores restantes, terminando en un completo desastre el dizque castigo por parte de la Federación.

El fuerte dispositivo de seguridad se echo a andar y los agentes comenzaron a empujar a los periodistas, sin embargo algunos como Hertt lograron escabullirse hasta encontrar el lugar donde se hallaban los japoneses para tomarles fotos y dispuestos a seguirlos en cuanto salieran del hotel; sin embargo la periodista se aventuro a tocar a su puerta.

- ¿QUÉ HACE USTED AQUÍ? -, se escucho la alterada voz de Tomeya, al ver a la paparattzzi entrar a la habitación…….solo quiero que me respondan algunas preguntas, eso es todo

- ¡¡NO! -, exclamo el jugador secamente ante la petición de la reportera

- Akai, ¿Qué diablos te pasa, ¿Por qué gritas?...se escucho la voz de Taro el cual se asomo y vio al del extraño peinado discutiendo con la periodista

- Taro Misaki….pronuncio la mujer de treinta años, haciendo a un lado al joven y dirigiéndose al castaño…...debe ser muy difícil tener que soportar las presiones y jugarretas de Antuan Lavoisier, verdad

- Eeeehhhh,……exclamo sorprendido por lo directo de la pregunta…..tomare eso como un si…..dejándolo con la palabra en la boca……Aoi querido, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo ocurrido abajo

- Disculpa aceptada, ahora váyase -, contesto el chaparrito molesto, haciendo un ademán con la mano

- Dame una exclusiva, te doy mi palabra de publicar solo lo que tu me digas -, imploró la castaña acercando una silla, por su parte el jugador observo su rostro por un momento y dando un resignado suspiro…../¿Dios, por qué seré tan débil con las mujeres mayores/…..Trae a la mano el supuesto material en el cual usted se apoya para decir que Kojiro y yo somos pareja

- Claro -, contesto la dama, al mismo tiempo que colocaba en su regazo el portafolio para sacar la portátil

- ¡¡¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ESTA MUJER YA TIENE SUFICIENTE TELA DE DONDE CORTAR! -, exclamo Akai exasperado por la decisión de su amigo

- Akai tiene razón, ella no debería estar aquí -, dijo Misaki apoyando al del extraño peinado

- Muchachos -, musito el alegre jugador

- ¿Que se te ofrece Aoi? -, respondió Taro

- Pueden dejarnos solos -, ante tal petición Tomeya salio del cuarto echando pestes, seguido de un Misaki algo confundido

**TOKIO; JAPON**

Al término de la conversación que tuvo con Aoi, Kojiro volvió a entrar a la casa y dejando el teléfono en su respectivo lugar en la cocina, miro a los presentes, los cuales se asomaban disimuladamente en dirección a la sala, y esbozando una sonrisa pregunto, - ¿siguen ahí?

- No por mucho a leguas se nota que Matsumoto va a matarla -, expreso Wakashimazu con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios dando por ganada la apuesta que había realizado con los hermanos de su compadre

- No lo creo -, contradijo el moreno saliendo al encuentro de las fieras para tomar de la mano a su manager y excusarse con la italiana, - Geovana, linda, debo atender un asunto de suma importancia

- Pero -, intento decir algo la pecosa para detenerlos, sin embargo su ex-galán ignoro descaradamente su intención ganándole la palabra, - Govis, son asuntos de publicidad, volveré en unas horas y seguiremos con nuestra platica……..prosiguió el morocho sin hacerle mucho caso al berrinche de la joven, saliendo por la puerta dejándola con un palmo de narices y al par de apostadores con un gran dolor en la cartera…….¡¡¡¿POR QUE CABRONES SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SALIRTE CON LA TUYA!... exclamaron ambos hombres ante la risa burlona de Tenshi, que estiraba la mano en exigencia de su pago

Una vez afuera la pareja abordo el automóvil de Matsumoto, la cual no perdió la oportunidad de comenzar un interrogatorio, mientras conducía - ¿es ella, ¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en una niña idiota, ¿andas con ella por dinero, ¿te tiene amenazado su padre?...

- Kaori, te calmas…..pronuncio el moreno, mientras entraban a un estacionamiento subterráneo…….si, es ella…..contesto Hyuga bajando del auto……no es idiota, es algo infantil…..abriéndole la puerta y extendiéndole la mano a su amiga…….no me interesa el dinero, por que para empezar el del dinero es su padre y Don Sandro no me tiene amenazado……siguiendo a la mujer, entrando al ascensor y presionando el numero que ella le dijo…..¿a que viniste?

- ¿Dónde estabas?...contesto la mujer mayor con una pregunta mirándolo a los ojos mientras agarraba su mano….llame a tu casa varias veces y me dijeron que saliste y no habías llegado, nos preocupamos mucho

- Hablas en serio -, externo el tigre con un dejo de incredulidad, recordando la incomoda situación creada por Akamine, en vista de la consecuencia de aquello, su manejadora se acerco recargándose en su pecho, inhalando el suave y varonil aroma, - Tora, eres una parte importante en nuestras vidas

- ¿Por qué me trajiste a mi viejo apartamento?...pregunto el seleccionado japonés algo desconcertado por el lugar….Por que necesitas tu propio espacio y además…..besando su cuello, mientras descansa las manos en las caderas del jugador…..no te dimos tu "bienvenida"….tomándolo de la mano lo condujo al lugar donde se suscitaron la mayoría de sus encuentros, haciendo al moreno recordar las múltiples ocasiones en que disfruto de la compañía de esa hermosa mujer y posteriormente de la dulce fierecilla; abriendo la puerta del apartamento, la mujer sonrió al ver a la pequeña Akamine sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, el cual dejo de lado al ver entrar a la pareja, levantándose saludo a su novia con un roce de labios, para después hacer lo mismo con Hyuga, el cual no respondió ni afirmativa o negativamente, por lo que ambas mujeres se miraron y lo llevaron hasta el sofá, sentándose cada una a su lado.

Los tres se quedaron callados, volviendo el ambiente un poco tenso, ninguno quería comenzar, no obstante alguien tenia que hacerlo…….¿Me disculpas?...rompió el silencio la joven mientras tomaba la mano del tigre con la mirada fija en esta…..Son tus sentimientos, no tengo por que molestarme…….respondió el moreno soltándose, pasando el brazo por la cintura, acercándola, besando su cuello para después morderlo con sensualidad, arrancando un dulce quejido de los delgados labios de la chica, la cual tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso con dulzura, - tómame

Ante tal petición el tigre sonrió complacido y beso a la joven, para después ser separado por Kaori que atrapo sus labios con pasión, mordiéndolos, al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba su camisa y acariciaba su pecho, por su parte Maki retiro la estorbosa prenda y haciendo a un lado la larga trenza comenzó a besar su espalda, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la parte baja, su zona mas sensible, obligándolo a soltar los senos de Kaori y emitir un sensual suspiro acompañado de un gemido; levantándose del sofá, tomo a sus mujeres de la mano y las llevo a la recamara, donde entre los tres se desnudaron y reanudaron su juego; sin embargo algo lo incomodaba, haciéndole perder la concentración en mas de una ocasión, perdiendo los estribos por no conseguir su objetivo y harto de los comentarios de Akamine, dejo que ellas siguieran en lo suyo y se dirigió al baño, poniendo el seguro, se dio un regaderazo, al salir paso la mano sobre el empañado cristal y observo su reflejo, en ese instante una pregunta se formulo en su cabeza, - ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? - ……a la vez que recordaba la conversación sostenida con Aoi

**Horas antes **

- Moshi, moshi -, contesto el moreno algo agitado, mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio, sentándose en los escalones acariciándole la cabeza a Puchy que se había acercado meneando su cola

- Moshi, moshi - …….repitió el pequeño nipón, como era su costumbre entre ellos….. - ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?

- Bien, ¿y ustedes? -, contesto el tigre un poco mas tranquilo

- Bien, ¿tu familia? -, respondió el príncipe del sol naciente, mientras checaba la hora en su reloj y daba un suspiro

- Dentro de lo que cabe todos están bien -, externo el numero nueve de la selección, un tanto apesadumbrado por todo lo que había desatado su presencia en la casa

- Te noto nervioso, ¿pasa algo? -, inquirió el joven delantero, al percibir un ligero cambio en la modulación de su compañero, lo cual comenzó a preocuparlo

- Estoy bien…….es solo que han ocurrido…….mmmmmmhhhhh……hay algunos asuntos que debo arreglar…….se excuso el jugador un tanto titubeante tratando de no ser muy obvio, sin embargo, la actitud de su compañero lo dejo sorprendido……. ¡¡¿ALGO DE GRAVEDAD, TU OKAASAN ESTA BIEN, TUS HERMANOS! -, pregunto el dos años menor, alterándose un poco por la respuesta de su amigo y el silencio reinante después de esta

- ¡¡Aoi tranquilo, solo son asuntillos sin importancia!…..exclamo el morocho tratando de calmarlo………¿Qué hay de nuevo por allá? -, pregunto para cambiar el tema

- Akai volvió con Lucrecia -, contesto el pequeño entusiasmado

- ¿Que novedad? -, replico el tigre con sarcasmo

- ¡La novedad es que ya están contribuyendo con la explosión demográfica! -, le respondió el chico simpático en tono de reproche

- ¿Así que ya te enteraste? -, comento el joven esbozando una sonrisa, imaginando a un chibi-Aoi con la carita de enojo y un arsenal de guerra

- ¡¡YA LO SABIAS Y NO ME DIJISTE!……recrimino el castaño imperativamente, molestándose aun mas por las carcajadas del otro…….¿de que te ríes, neko malo

- Acompañe a Lucy con la doctora, la hubieras visto estaba aterrada, no paraba de maldecir a Akai - ……comento el japonés tratando de contenerse, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía parar de reírse; sin embargo, el silencio del otro comenzó a intrigarlo y como todo gato la curiosidad le gano……. - Aoi, ¿ocurre algo?

- ¡¡NO, ¿QUÉ PODRÍA PASARME, SEGÚN TU!…..contesto el chico todavía molesto…… - Kojiro, recuerdas el día que Don Sandro nos hablo de contratar a otro jugador……

- Si -, contesto el tigre como si nada

- Tenemos nuevo compañero

- ¿Quién? -, pregunto el morocho sin sospechar la respuesta

- Taro Misaki -, extendió el pequeño tranquilamente; sin embargo, para su interlocutor la respuesta sonaba como un eco en su cabeza. Dicho nombre lo enmudeció, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba con la noticia, después de tanto tiempo al fin se cumplía aquel sueño que ambos tuviesen en algún momento de sus vidas, estar en el mismo equipo y vivir juntos como cualquier pareja

- Y por el momento vive con nosotros -, estas palabras resonaron aun mas en su cabeza, ambos bajo el mismo techo, si eso hubiese ocurrido hace diez años antes de aquella tarde, hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos cuan enamorado estaba de el, pero ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que el susodicho ya no estuviera en casa para cuando volviera

- Neko, ¿pasa algo?…..pregunto el pequeño nipón preocupado de que su hospitalidad pudiera incomodar al mayor…… te molesto lo que hice

- No, es solo que……intento excusarse, sin embargo las palabras se hacían bola en su garganta, embotándolo…..olvídalo, bien sabes que mi casa es tu casa……¿y como va lo tuyo con Gino? -, pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para cambiar el tema y así salvar la situación

- Terminamos - el joven tranquilo, no obstante, tales palabras hicieron un efecto en el tigre, el cual sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y le daban ganas de gritar…../¡¡Al fin me deshice del estupido de Gino/…...pensó el moreno regocijándose por dentro……por que el Sr. Fernández tiene una imagen que cuidar

- ¿Y como te sientes? -, pregunto preocupado por la situación sentimental de su amigo, deseando estar allí en ese momento para brindarle su apoyo y cariño

- Es el jugador un poco desconcertado por su sentir…..aun cuando duramos cinco años, no siento nada de lo que había imaginado, no me corte las venas, tampoco me arroje de un edificio……suspirando hondamente……al contrario me siento tranquilo…..guardando silencio profundamente, esbozando una dulce y transparente sonrisa……..necesitaba escucharte, gracias

- ¿Que quieres decir?...inquirió Hyuga, intrigado por el comentario……quiero decir que el portero numero uno de Italia ya dejo de formar parte de mi vida el chico, deseando tenerlo en frente para poder abrazarlo, mientras que un ligero sonido, algo parecido a un suspiro le llamo la atención………¿por que suspiras?

- ¡¡Eeeehhhh…….exclamo el tigre rojo como una manzana, sorprendido por la agudeza auditiva de su compañero….yo!

- Si tu, suspiraste como si te hubieran quitado un peso de encima…..comento el sol divertido por los balbuceos del neko…..¿tanto te importaba mi relación con Gino? -, pregunto con un dejo de esperanza, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso carmesí

- Solo me importa lo que a ti te pase -, contesto el otro en un suspiro, para después percatarse de lo que había dicho, volteando hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie de la casa lo hubiese escuchado

- Gracias por preocuparte -, musito el chico un poco apenado

- Aoi ya es hora -, se escucho la voz de Tomeya a lo lejos

- ¿Hora para que? -, inquirió el tigre algo desconcertado

- el chico simpático, a la par que se dirigía a su receptor……. oye debo colgar……..

- Aoi ¿donde estas, ¿que diablos esta ocurriendo? -, sin lugar a dudas el moreno comenzaba a preocuparse

- No, no, no pasa nada……no te preocupes, es una rueda de prensa por lo del partido de hoy por la noche, te veo bye

- Bye

La sensación que le dejo esa despedida no le gustaba, había algo en la voz de Shingo que no encajaba, comenzó a sentir un retorcijón en el estomago y un hormigueo en la espalda, volvió a mirarse al espejo y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, dejando caer la toalla salio del baño, caminando a toda prisa, entro a la recamara inundada de gemidos y jadeos; parado al pie de la cama contemplo a ese par de hermosas hembras, húmedas y ardientes, movió la cabeza negativamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa……../¡¡DEBO ESTAR IDIOTA POR HACER ESTO…….suspirando tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse….PERO ESTE NO ES MI LUGAR/….. - Me voy

- ¿Que dices, si apenas estamos empezando -, reclamo Akamine, dejando su labor de catadora para sentarse en la cama sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de su amante

- Lo que pasa es que debo volver a Italia -, respondió mientras se vestía ante la mirada atónita de sus mujeres, las cuales no cabían en su asombro, "el tigre rechazando un buen polvo"

- Pero si acabas de llegar….esta vez la que alego fue Matsumoto, poniéndose de pie, tomándolo de las manos……¡¿Tora, acaso estas molesto por lo de la otra noche!

- No…….pero…….ordenando sus ideas, mientras salía de la recamara y levantaba su camisa negra; volviéndose a la que por muchos años y aun en el presente es su protectora, rozando su mejilla con las punta de sus dedos le dijo…….tengo que irme……mirándola a los ojos, para después sonreír algo apenado, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, suspirando resignadamente…….. Kaori, amor no me preguntes, solo se que debo ir

Dicha actitud las dejo por demás desconcertadas, este tigre se veía diferente al que entro al apartamento hace dos horas, sus obsidianas brillaban de una manera tan hermosa, sin lugar a dudas algo lo tenia atado a ese lugar, la Sra. Matsumoto en ese preciso momento lo vislumbro, su pequeño Tora, se escapaba de sus protectores brazos y salía al encuentro de su destino, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba, abrazo a su pequeña y comenzó a llorar, debía desahogarse ahora, ya que después no habría tiempo para cuando él la necesitara por si le rompían nuevamente el corazón. Kojiro salio del apartamento como si se tratase de salvar su vida, bajo corriendo las escaleras y cruzo la calle entrando al cajero, saco el dinero suficiente, y abordo un taxi que lo llevara a casa, para recoger su pasaporte y volver a Milán.

**HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE TOKIO**

Sentado en una silla de ruedas bajo la sombra de un imponente fresno, el pequeño Kokoro Hyuga meditaba en torno a lo sucedido con sus hermanos……./El problema es ¿Cómo le puedo pedir una disculpa a Kojiro si realmente sentí todo lo que le dije? y lo peor es que no me arrepiento…….suspirando…..¡¿si tan solo Tenshi dejara de comportarse como el, si me hubiera dado una oportunidad de explicarle como me siento, pero no, el dulce ángel, el niño bueno de la familia, la debilidad de Koneko-chan, siempre tiene que tener la razón, idiota, si, todos son unos idiotas, ni siquiera han venido por mi/

Suspiro resignado y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, sentía dolor, demasiado para su frágil corazón, la tristeza lo inundaba, ya no era el bebe de Koji-tousan, ahora solo era Kokoro-kun su hermano menor; quería llorar, deseaba hacerlo, pero no le daría el gusto a nadie de verlo vulnerable, esa fue una de las tantas cosas que aprendió de su hermano, el no doblegarse, aun cuando todo estuviese en contra, su orgullo lo mantendría en el camino correcto, ese orgullo que para muchos es el peor defecto que tiene, para el y su familia ha sido lo único que los ha mantenido cuerdos, unidos y por que no, también vivos.

Limpio sus ojos cuando escucho los gritos de Yoshiko Yamaoka la media hermana de Taro Misaki y su novia, al voltear diviso que no venia sola, junto a ella venia una personita que para su gusto no tenia nada que hacer ahí, su enemigo declarado, Daichi Ozora, el hermano del gran Tsubasa, sonrió al ver a la chiquilla extendiendo su brazo tomo su mano y la acerco para abrazarla, rodeando su cintura, - Yoshi-chan te extrañe

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -, pregunto la muchacha apartando el cabello de su frente para darle un beso

- Ahora que tu estas aquí me siento realmente bien -, contesto el moreno con una sonrisa coqueta

- ¡¡MMMHHMMM! -, carraspeo molesto Daichi, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar….. /si no fuera por Yoshiko, no tendría por que soportar a este baka/……. – ¿Hyuga-kun como se siente? - …….pregunto el muchacho por no ser descortés

- Para tu mala suerte estaré en optimas condiciones para el partido de exhibición de la semana que entra -, contesto el pícaro jovencito mirándolo desafiante, sin embargo Daichi opto por ignorarlo, sentándose en el césped hundiéndose en sus pensamientos……/¡¡Maldito estupido, aun cuando su vida pendiese de un hilo no cerraría su enorme bocaza, pero que se puede esperar de Kokoro Hyuga, hermano del soberbio tigre del Japón, es un completo baka…..volteando a verlo…..dioses es tan guapo, esos moretones lo hacen ver tan sexy y salvaje……sonriendo…..es un autentico niño malo, mi niño malo/

- Daichi…..Yoshhiko hablándole...…Daichi……enfadándose, perdiendo los estribos por que su amigo del alma esta en la luna sonriendo como un idiota……¡¡DAICHI OZORA, ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO, SOOOOORRRRDOOOO!

- ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH, NO ME GRITES QUE NO ESTOY SORDO!...contesto el chico tapándose los oídos, mirando con enfado al hermano de Kojiro, el cual no paraba de reír por la cara de susto que puso………¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA………SI TUVIERA UN ESPEJO……..JAJAJAJAJAJA…..TE MOSTRARIA LA CARA DE TEJON ATORADO QUE TIENES…..JAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡¡TE VOY A TERMINAR DE PARTIR LA CARA HYUGA!...expreso el jovencito molesto, sintiéndose indignado por ser por millonésima ocasión el centro de las burlas de Kokoro, levantándose del suelo para golpearlo, sin embargo la chica, a la cual la considera como su hermana se interpuso en su camino, intentando calmarlo……Dai-chan, ya déjalo, Koko solo esta jugando

- Si "Dai-chan", solo quiero ser amigable -, se defendió el capitán de Toho en son de burla

- No debí venir -, externo el de piel blanca aun molesto, dándole la espalda a la pareja en clara señal de retirarse, sin embargo no contó con lo que la hermana de Taro le dijo, - ¿Pero si fuiste tu el que me insistió en venir a ver a Kokoro? -, dichas palabras lograron un efecto similar al que sucede cuando se baja la presión, sintiendo como se le movía el piso, el joven Ozora deseo que la tierra se lo tragara, imaginando la sonrisa burlona del otro, no soporto la situación y con lagrimas en los ojos sintiéndose humillado emprendió la carrera dejando a Yoshiko con la palabra en la boca y al moreno completamente desconcertado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡¡¡DAICHI..…...DAICHI...DAICHI...ESPERA...¿A DONDE VAS?...ESPERA! -, grito la joven de cabellera negra preocupada por la reacción de su "hermano"

- Yoshi, linda, déjalo debe estar molesto por lo que paso…….mirándolo alejarse, deseando por un momento ir tras el, para después percatarse de la broma mental de su cabeza……¡¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO, YO SOY NORMAL!

- ¿De que hablas? - ...pregunto la chica desconcertada por la pregonación de su novio…..…. - ¿a que te refieres? - ...contesto el morocho con una pregunta, a la par de que su cuerpo lo traicionaba evidenciando un sonrojo tal, que competía con un semáforo……. - ¿Por qué dijiste que eres normal?...¿a que te referías con eso Kokoro?...contéstame……¿Por qué estas rojo como un jitomate?...¡¡KOKORO HYUGA!

- EEEEHHHH…….YYYYOOO...el interrogatorio de su novia y la cara de sargento mal pagado que puso lo aterraron a tal grado que su lengua se trabara……….SOOOLOO ME REFERIIIIAA…buscando mentalmente una salida…../¡¡PIENSA RAPIDO, PIENSA RAPIDO/……AAAA…..¿A QUE CREES QUE SE DEBIO QUE DAICHI SE HAYA IDO?

- No lo se y eso me preocupa, el no es así…..pensativa……últimamente ha estado muy extraño, ¿como si se sintiera culpable?

- ¿Culpable? -, repitió el moreno la ultima palabra, extrañado por la actitud de Ozora

- Si……afirmo la muchacha………antes sonreía mucho, ahora solo se la pasa suspirando……¿como si anhelara algo?...¿que crees que sea?

- ¡Eh!...exclamo el acanelado……¿decías?

- Nada……mirándolo fijamente…..¿estas muy pensativo?

- Estoy bien…..respondió el chico mientras tomaba sus manos……no te preocupes

Cerca de ahí , trepado en un árbol el aludido ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas, ríos calidos y cristalinos surcaban sus mejillas, como todo adolescente se sentía morir…../¿Por qué?….sinf…..sinf…..¿por que Yoshiko tuvo que decir eso?...sinf…..¿ahora que voy a hacer?...sinf…….sinf…..¿seré su payasito por el resto de mi vida?...Dios…….¿Por qué tenia que enamorarme de Kokoro Hyuga?

**AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE ROMA**

Esperando pacientemente a que vinieran a recogerlo Pierre decidió comprar un par de revistas para entretenerse, parado frente al estante daba un ligero vistazo a los encabezados, hasta que uno llamo su atención:

"Exclusiva La Pareja Del Momento: Aunque Ellos Lo Nieguen Las Dos Estrellas Del Inter De Milan, Kojiro Hyuga Y Aoi Shingo Mantienen Un Apasionado Romance"

Al terminar de darle lectura tomo el ejemplar, el cual era el ultimo y lo pago en el mostrador, salio rápidamente del local y busco un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera leer sin interrupciones, además de llamarle a su petit para decirle donde lo buscara.

Al encontrarlo tomo asiento, rompió la película plástica que cubría el magazzine y busco con desesperación entre las paginas hasta que llego al articulo en cuestión, cuya autoría pertenecía a Julian Hertt, esposo de la reportera metiche mas temida en el medio, Melissa Hertt; en dicho articulo el carismático hombre de 38 años sostiene que los aludidos mantienen un romance separado de su vida publica y para muestra sostiene lo dicho, apoyándose en un montón de fotografías, donde la supuesta pareja fue captada en situaciones cotidianas, pero muy comprometedoras.

Tan sumergido estaba en la lectura que no sintió cuando su galán se acerco y poso su mano sobre su hombro, - ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

- ¿Te asuste? -, pregunto el castaño divertido, sin embargo al dueño de su corazón no le pareció lo mismo, - muy gracioso

- Ya, no te enojes……besando su mejilla…..me da gusto que estés aquí

- A mi también -, devolvió el francés el comentario haciéndole un arrumaco a su novio en el cuello, no obstante fueron interrumpidos por Akai que se sintió fuera de lugar, - mmmmmmhhhmmmmm………nos vamos

El trío de jugadores se dirigieron al estacionamiento y abordaron el automóvil de Tomeya, alejándose lo más rápido del lugar, ya que había paparattzzis por doquier. La parejita no dejaba de comerse a besos en el asiento trasero, situación que incomodo al del extraño peinado, el cual solo se limitaba a suspirar resignado por la ausencia de su novia, hasta que la endemoniada revista capto su atención, haciéndolo frenar en seco y a los enamorados una buena embarrada en los respaldos

- ¡¡MALDICIÓN ¿AKAI QUE PASO!………pregunto Misaki entre molesto y asustado……..¿ATROPELLASTE A UNA ANCIANA O QUE?

Mas su compañero no le respondía

- Akai……..comenzó a zarandearlo…..viejo ¿pasa algo?

- Aoi esta con Melissa Hertt -, musito preocupado

- ¡¡¡HAS DICHO MELISSA HERTT…….exclamo el francés sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de la intrépida mujer……..ENTONCES ES CIERTO!

- ¿Que cosa? -, cuestiono Taro confundido

- ¡¡¡TU AMIGO ES UN DESGRACIADO…….se abalanzo el rubio sobre el conductor……..COMO PUDO ATREVERSE A POSAR SUS MANOS SOBRE EL PRECIOSO BAMBINO!...por lo que su koi tuvo que meterse para que no lo matara…..mon amour…….agarrando sus manos……cálmate……me quieren explicar, ¿que esta pasando?

- Tu poodle se refiere a esto…….respondió Tomeya mostrándole la publicación donde expone una fotografía de la "pareja del momento", en la cual el moreno abrazaba al pequeño Shingo sin nada de pena, mientras hacían compras en un exclusivo suburbio en Londres, por unos minutos Misaki se quedo callado……../debe ser un error…….tratando de mantener la compostura…….Aoi no puede ser amante de Kojiro……sin embargo las pruebas eran demasiado convincentes……pero…..si fuera cierto……entonces Aoi…..solo buscaba el pretexto perfecto para deshacerse de Gino/

- Taro amor -, la voz de su novio lo saco de sus pensamientos, - ¿dime?

- ¿Tu que sabes de esa relación? -, pregunto fijando su mirada turquesa en la de el

- Nada…..estoy en las mismas……..observando a Tomeya que ya había reanudado el andar del vehiculo……Akai tu has vivido en temporadas con ellos ¿es verdad lo que dice ahí?

- Mira Taro……siendo lo mas cortes que podía, ya que la actitud de Pierre le molesto…….. jamás me han llevado a una de sus alocadas escapadas, ni cuando van de compras, solo se lo que he presenciado en la casa

- ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ!...preguntaron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo, dándole a entender que cada uno por su lado deseaba saber lo que ese par se traía entre manos, los observo por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió mentalmente….Bueno……ordenando su cabecita y dando un suspiro……/Kojiro va a matarme……pero…..aaahhh…que importa….el gusto nadie me lo quita/……..digamos que Ao-chan es quien se encarga de que la casa este en completa armonía, mientras que Hyuga es el que suelta la poderosa…….Ante tales palabras ambos jóvenes lo miran desconcertados…..No me miren así, el Tigre es el que paga las cuentas, le compra ropa, lo saca entre semana

- ¡¡ESTAS JUGANDO!……exclamo Taro estupefacto y algo molesto……Lo más probable es que Kojiro este buscando un beneficio

- No lo creo……doblando en la esquina y entrando al estacionamiento del hotel…….Hyuga será cabrón, por que lo es, no te lo voy a negar……respirando hondo…. será todo lo que tu quieras, un desgraciado, perro, promiscuo, pero con Aoi es otra cosa.

- ¿A que te refieres? -, inquirió Misaki de nuevo

- Miren…..cerrando el auto…..yo puedo decirles todo lo que se, pero si quieren saber realmente que se traen esos dos, mejor pregúntenles a ellos -, termino de decir y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor

- El va a casarse….declaro el rubio dándole alcance, seguido de su koibito…….iba…..contesto tajante el otro…..¿que quieres decir?...preguntaron desconcertados por la actitud tan a la defensiva del chico……ella lo mando al diablo

- Eso no es ganancia……volvió al ataque Misaki……depende desde que punto lo veas -, respondió dando fin al interrogatorio

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron, Tomeya fue el primero en salir, se sentía molesto por la actitud de la pareja para con sus amigos……/actúan como un par de esposas dejadas…..haciendo uso de su autocontrol……si tanto les molesta, ¿Por qué no van directamente al punto con ellos/…….se detuvo frente a la puerta y toco con suavidad

- ¿Quién? -, pregunto Shingo desde el otro lado, se encontraba recostado en la cama con la pierna en alto

- Somos nosotros Aoi, ¿podemos entrar?

- Claro, pasen

- ¿Co….su intención de preguntar fue cortada de tajo por el francés que sin miramientos lo empujo y fue directo con Aoi…….¡¡petit…..abrazándolo…..¿que fue lo que te ocurrió?……..desplante que al del extraño peinado le molesto, pero prefirió guardarse el comentario

- Una larga historia -, contesto el pequeño tratando de levantarse

- No te esfuerces chérie, - declaro el rubio sumamente preocupado

- ¿Y la metichona? -, pregunto Tomeya a la vez que revisaba la habitación

- Se retiro hace 15 minutos, - respondió Aoi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su compañero de armas

- Eeehhh, Taro…..¿pueden ir a buscar al Sr. Belmonto?...sugirió Akai antes de que esos dos comenzaran a saturar a su amigo con preguntas estúpidas…..claro…..saliendo con su novio de la habitación…..hay algo que debes saber……se dirigió al otro mirándolo serio…..¿que cosa?...pregunto el chibi preocupado por la actitud del otro…….sobre tu relación con Kojiro…….el chico se quedo callado……..una revista publico esto…..enseñándole el material……y la ex pareja del momento quieren saber si es verdad lo que dice aquí.

- ¿Y? -, declaro el príncipe del sol indignado

- Van a estarte jodiendo con esto y me preocupa, - señalo Akai con el seño fruncido, demostrando su incomodidad

- Gracias…….sonriéndole……pero esto me recuerda que hay un asunto que debo arreglar con Kojiro…….sentándose en la cama……pásame las muletas…….a lo que el otro lo miro intrigado……pásame las muletas……volvió a repetir, dando una clara señal de que quería levantarse…….¿que vas a hacer?...mirándolo con carita de "what"…..me llevas al aeropuerto

**ESPAÑA**

Recostado bajo el abrasador sol vespertino, un atractivo brasileño se dejaba acariciar por los calidos halos que bañaban su cuerpo, completamente relajado ignoraba que era observado minuciosamente a escasos metros. Sin embargo su espectador se canso de esa actividad tan pacifica y decidió optar por una medida mas agresiva, pagando el trago que medio había consumido, se puso sus gafas y se dirigió al objeto de su atención.

- Buenas tardes Leo -, saludo el fisgón cortésmente mientras tomaba asiento en el camastro de al lado

El joven recostado al escuchar su nombre se incorporo un poco sonriéndole apenado, - Naturezza…….sintiéndose algo incomodo por la mirada tan penetrante de su compañero de selección……no pensé que frecuentara esta playa

- No la frecuento……..llamando a un mesero……pero creo que ahora será mi favorita

Cumplido que provoco el sonrojo de Luciano, quien nunca ha sabido como actuar frente a ese hombre que lo ha cortejado desde hace tres años y parece nunca cansarse.

- Creo que debo regresar a casa -, intento excusarse el trigueño, sin embargo el camarero ya los había abordado, - ¿Desea ordenar algo señor?

- Si……sonriéndole a Leo…...dos piñas coladas………una vez tomada la orden el nativo del Amazonas volvió a la carga……Te gustaría salir a cenar

- No….si…..ante tal invitación el otro no supo que responder………...no espera…..eeheh….jajajajaja….estoy nervioso

- Jajajajaja……Naturezza rió divertido al verlo tan nervioso con su presencia……eres único sabias

Por su parte el de los ojos ámbar al verlo tan fresco y atento para con su persona, le pareció un hombre por demás dulce que no se merece que le den falsas esperanzas, por lo que le hizo un recordatorio, - Bien sabes cuales son mis sentimientos……

- Lo se……contesto tranquilo………y aprecio tu sinceridad…...tomando las bebidas……es una de tus mejores cualidades…….aludió el de las rastras a la vez que le daba su respectiva piña y le rozaba la mano, obteniendo como respuesta que el dueño de sus pensamientos se sonrojara un poco…….Naturezza……musito su nombre en un susurro que no paso inadvertido……...siempre has sido muy atento conmigo…..capturando la punta de las pajillas con sus sensuales labios, sorbiendo un poco el liquido, dejando a su pretendiente sin aliento……….eres un gran amigo

- Quiero que seamos algo más que amigos………..declaro el moreno anhelante…..Leo……sin embargo su palabras fueron interrumpidas por un tercero que no se encontraba de muy buen humor…….¡¡¿Que bien tu aquí!…inquirió irónico el mulato dispuesto a desquitar su coraje con alguien mas……creí que ya te habías aburrido de Leo……...no obstante el jíbaro recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo devolvió de una forma elegante el comentario…..Si mas no recuerdo el que ya se torno aburrido es que no le cayo en gracia al de los ojos grises……..Vuelves a decir eso y te romperé la cara…….amenazo el hijo del dios de soccer clavando su fría mirada en el nativo, mas este solo se limito a contestarle…….Lo que tu digas Carlos…para después ignorarlo y volver a su asunto con Luciano……..bien Leo que dices, vamos a cenar

- El no tiene por que salir contigo -, contesto tajantemente el amante de Ozora, metiéndose de lleno en la platica de la pareja logrando que Naturezza pusiera una cara de fastidio y que Leo se desconcertara con su actitud, - ¿Carlos?

- ¿Dame una razón? -, pregunto el fornido jugador del Real Madrid despectivamente

- Que Luciano jamás ha estado con un hombre y por lo tanto no puedes dar por sentado que el es con una seguridad tal que daba por entendido que conocía al sujeto en cuestión de cabo a rabo………además el carece de la experiencia que otros derrochamos……recalcando la falta de vivencia de su compañero en ese campo a la vez que le coqueteaba descaradamente, sentándose junto al amazónico posando su mano en su muslo, sin importarle lo que su amigo pudiera pensar, el cual al escuchar la ultima frase y ver la actitud de "trepadora" se molesto tanto que no supo lo que dijo……..Un momento…haciendo a un lado al mulato…..el que debe decidir soy yo

- ¿Leo?...pregunto intrigado por la actitud del chico……quiero lo mejor para ti…….declaro a modo de excusa, logrando suavizar los ánimos y alentar las esperanzas del joven Luciano……Carlos……yo…….sintiéndose avergonzado por su actitud…….discúlpame no sabia que te preocuparas tanto por mi………no obstante el aludido lo había ignorado por atender el llamado de su celular…….Bueno……sonriendo al reconocer a su interlocutor….….hablas en serio…..esbozando una sonrisa seductora que magistralmente hacia juego con el brillo de sus ojos….en el lugar de siempre…….chao

Por su parte el trigueño bajo su rostro sintiéndose humillado por en enésima ocasión ante el amante de Santana, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el dueño de sus pensamientos, pero que como siempre sucede interpreta las cosas de manera superficial, - Anda no pongas esa cara……tomando su barbilla y levantando su rostro…….puedes salir con Naturezza no me voy a enojar por eso……sonriéndole dulcemente…..a parte…..suspirando….ya es hora de que te abras cangrejo ermitaño……volteando a ver al jíbaro coquetamente…….adiós Naturezza

Contemplando como el objeto de su afecto desde hace muchos años se perdía entre la multitud, el joven trigueño apretó los puños tanto que las yemas palidecieron, sus ojos estaban nublados, dándole a su pretendiente la impresión de que se rompería en mil pedazos de un momento a otro, sin embargo al contemplar el delicioso ámbar percibió la oleada de sentimientos encontrados……../Tantos años de fidelidad…….cerrando sus ojos evocando con dolor su niñez, aquellos años en los que eran unos completos desconocidos……..¿como es posible que al chasquido de sus dedos vayas corriendo a su lado/……..conteniendo el llanto crispándose un poco al sentir el calido abrazo de su enamorado…….Leo……..susurro su nombre intentando darle confianza, no obteniendo el resultado esperado…….Disculpa……separándose…...yo…..tratando de ordenar sus ideas……..pensare en tu proposición…….levantándose del camastro…..por ahora……evitando el contacto con el otro….…quiero estar solo…emprendiendo el camino…….adiós

Sin embargo el nativo del amazonas lo siguió preocupado, guardando una distancia considerable……./Carlos es un idiota…..pensaba mientras apresuraba el paso…..Leo….si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, jamás te arrepentirías…..ocultándose tras una camioneta……daría lo que fuera por que esa mirada de amor me la dieras a mi/………al ver que su presa ya no estaba en alerta reanudo el andar hasta llegar a la esquina, donde al doblar una voz un tanto molesta le puso la carne de gallina…..¡¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE QUERÍA ESTAR SOLO!…..reclamo el jugador del Barcelona…..me preocupas……se excuso el brasileño…..te agradezco tus atenciones……respirando un tanto agitado……..pero ya te dije yo no te a…..la ultima palabra murió en su boca, ya que el perseguidor prefirió arriesgarse a tomar acción que a recibir una tajante negativa, atrapando esos labios tan deseados durante años, aprisionándolo entre sus fuertes brazos, abandonándose al goce de esa boca disfrutando el momento al máximo, por su parte Luciano se sentía cohibido, incapaz de resistirse a ese embrujo, es verdad no tenia experiencia con hombres, pero no era un tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, esa corriente eléctrica que surcaba a lo largo de su columna, la piel de gallina al sentir su abrazo, el calor que despertaba en su pecho y que bajaba deliciosamente hasta llegar a su vientre donde se transformo en una placentera punzada que inundo su ser por completo.

Separándose al sentir la necesidad de tomar aire, ambos sonrieron apenados y eufóricos al mismo tiempo, continuaron caminando hasta llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban, sin pronunciar palabra entraron al ascensor, siendo Leo el primero en salir dejando a su enamorado mas convencido que nunca a luchar por su amor.

**TOKIO; JAPÓN**

Al llegar a la casa fue abordado por Geovana, quien comenzó a hostigarlo con el asuntito que tenían pendiente, en un principio el moreno se dio a la tarea de ignorarla, sin embargo la presión fue tal que termino por sucumbir a las insistencias de la chica

- Geovana, ya te dije que lo nuestro se acabo……….dando un largo suspiro……tu me mandaste al diablo

- Siempre lo hago………haciendo un puchero…….y siempre volvemos

- ¡¡ESO SE ACABO! -, exclamo tajante el tigre dirigiéndose a la recamara, seguido por la chica, por su parte la madre de Kojiro solo se limitaba a escuchar la discusión desde la cocina a la vez que preparaba la cena, siendo ayudada por Tenshi y su gemela.

- ¿Okaasan?...llamo el muchacho obteniendo la atención de su madre……..Dime cariño……..atendiendo el llamado de su vástago a la vez que picaba unas frutas……¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlo?...pregunto el joven de 20 años algo preocupado…..Ese es problema de tu hermano……..sacando de la alacena una lata de crema dulce y dándosela a Maki para que la abra…..lo único que podemos hacer es apoyar su decisión…….Pero……intento repelar el castaño, sin embargo su madre lo frustro……Tenshi

- Kaasan tiene razón, Kojiro puede arreglar ese asunto solo……..señalo su hermana dándole la razón a la mujer mayor, pero su hermano seguía insistiendo en lo mismo…….Me preocupa, no me gusta para el

- ¿A ti cuando te ha gustado alguien para nuestro niichan? -, inquirió la chica en tono sarcástico observando el rostro de su hermano, el cual solo atino a sacarle la lengua, gesto que fue devuelto por su oneesan, que lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, por su parte el chico al contemplar su rostro durante un lapsos que pareció una eternidad comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, mas este fuera de ser físico era espiritual, tan hondo y desgarrador que lo hizo desviar la mirada……../¿por que el?………¿por que tenias que fijarte en el?……/………mas sus pensamientos eran dedicados a otra persona que el prefería considerar ajena a su vida

- ¿Ten-chan? -, lo llamo la joven preocupada, ya que su hermano se quedo estático sin decir palabra, por lo que volvió a preguntar, - ¿Ten-chan, ocurre algo?

- Aaahhh…….decías -, respingo el de los ojos claros sudando frió

- ¿Te sientes mal? -, volvió a preguntar Maki algo preocupada por la actitud de su otouto

- No…….tratando de encontrar la frase adecuada…….estoy preocupado por la Muestra……dándole un beso en la mejilla a ella y a su madre……..voy a mi cuarto un rato

- Descansa -, musito su madre con su mirada fija en el hasta que desapareció

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su pieza ignorando la discusión de la pareja que se encontraba en la recamara de al lado, abriendo la puerta con suavidad entro y contemplo al pequeño Shun profundamente dormido, su respiración pausada y el ligero ruido que emite al dormir lo hicieron sonreír, se acerco y acaricio sus mejillas, - tienes toda la cara de tu tío neko……hincándose en el suelo apoyando los codos en el colchón……pero tienes sus gestos y el lunar del cuello……..al evocar esa característica física del padre de la criatura sus mejillas se encendieron y una punzada se hizo presente en la zona baja, para ceder el paso al cristalizamiento de sus ojos y el posterior derramamiento de sus lagrimas.

Mientras abajo Ryoko abrió la puerta dando el paso al par de adolescentes, ya que el y Washi fueron a recoger al chiquillo socarrón al hospital, al percibir el aroma de la comida el moreno tomo al menor de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina, - Washi y yo tenemos hambre

- ¡¡Hay ya llego la molestia magullada!…..exclamo su hermana en son de broma picándole las costillas………¡¡¡YAAAA DÉJAAAAMEEEEE, ME DUELEEEEE!…..corriendo a esconderse tras el menudo cuerpo de su madre…..mami……..

- Buenas noches……..saludo Ryoko dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla…….aquí esta la receta, puede hacer su vida normal, así que no le haga caso de que le duele mucho

- ¿Por que se tardaron?...pregunto la mujer dándole un manazo al bronceado por intentar cucharear la cena……..Yoshiko fue a verme y la llevamos a su casa……contesto Kokoro sentándose en un banquillo…….También llevamos a el dulce e inocente Washi provocándole a su compinche una mueca de fastidio……Ah si, también llevamos al microbio

- Koko -, se escucho la voz de su madre de forma imperativa reprendiéndolo por la manera en que se refirió al hermano menor de Tsubasa, por lo que el muchacho opto por una postura infantil para que lo dejara en paz, - Mami…….abrazo…..abrazo

Por su parte los otros tres se retiraron de escena dejando a madre e hijo solos, el chico al ver el gesto de sus hermanos se puso serio y viendo a su madre a los ojos, -Okaasan………hincándose y postrándose a los pies de su madre…….gomen kudasai…..al ver la sumisión del muchacho, la mujer se hinco y levanto su rostro en el cual una lagrima se hizo presente………Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, levántate……acariciando su rostro y dándole un beso en la frente…….mas tarde hablaremos si……..recibiendo del menor una ligera afirmación con la cabeza……¿Qué hay de tu hermano?...pregunto preocupada, ya que el menor de sus hijos es igual de orgulloso que el mayor…….Gomen nasai, no puedo……..respondió mientras sacaba los platos del estante……¿es tu decisión?

Por un momento el pícaro muchacho guardo silencio, como meditando su respuesta, - no siento que deba disculparme……..bajando la mirada…….se que hice mal al hablarle de esa forma, pero no comprendo por que nos abandono tres años

- No nos abandono, el tiene su vida…..intervino la señora Hyuga tratando de explicarle que Kojiro tiene otras prioridades…….lo se, pero no pudo tan siquiera venir de entrada por salida…….sollozando……….¿ya no nos quiere?

- ¿Tú lo crees así? -, se escucho la voz del morenazo, que desde hacia rato estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta presenciando la conversación de su familia, al percatarse de la presencia de su tousan el adolescente se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su playera a la vez que se aferraba a los protectores brazos de su madre, - no

- Entonces -, acercándose a la pareja, tomando al pequeño por los hombros obligándolo a volverse para después abrazarlo, - gomen kudasai

Al escuchar esas palabras Kokoro abrió enormemente los ojos, clavando su mirada en la de su hermano no pudo evitar romper en llanto en aquellos brazos que tanta falta le han hecho en todo ese tiempo, sintiendo la calida caricia de los largos y estilizados dedos sobre sus húmedas mejillas, oculto el rostro en el firme pecho, tranquilizándose a los pocos minutos.

- Debo regresar a Milán….pronuncio el tigre esperando la reacción de ambos, la cual no se hizo esperar….¿Por qué? -, pregunto el menor algo molesto por la repentina decisión

- Voy a llevar a Geovana a su casa -, externo Hyuga una de las razones por las cuales regresa a la bota del mundo, sin embargo su pequeño otouto lo reprendió, - Kojiro la cena de mami es mañana…….obteniendo como respuesta un simple……Lo que molesto a sobremanera al chico…..¡¡NO TE INTERESA!……..exclamo plantándosele en frente negándole el paso…..No es eso, lo que pasa es que debo llevarme a Geovana……..intento excusarse en ese pretexto……No vas a llegar...insistió el menor

¿Puedes posponerla? -, inquirió dirigiéndose a su madre que tenia la intención de contestarle, pero su retoño le gano la palabra, - No puede el es un hombre muy ocupado…….cerrándole de lleno el paso……Llegare…….aseguro el morocho tranquilo y seguro, mas el otro no le creyó…..No lo harás……..contradiciéndolo como solo el sabe hacerlo sacando de quicio a su niisan…..¡¡¡SI LO HARÉ Y PUNTO…...YA NO PIENSO DISCUTIR CONTIGO!……..a lo que el menor se quito de en medio dejándolo pasar……descuida, se que llegaras a tiempo……..afirmo el chico sonriendo maquiavélicamente, actitud que puso en alerta a su hermano……..¡¡NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A LLEVAR!...negó tajantemente ante la loca idea del muchachito

Mientras Kojiro seguía discutiendo con Koko sobre llevarlo o no y su madre la hacia de referi, Geovana se canso de esperarlo y se fue a ver televisión con Ryoko, Maki y Washi, en cuanto al par de integrantes que faltaban, Shun seguía en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que Tenshi se encontraba metido en la bañera vacía, perdido en sus sensaciones, mientras sus manos recorrían la propia piel, sus labios se entreabrían dejando escapar los deliciosos sonidos de su placer.

Sacando de entre la toalla el objeto de su consuelo, lo observo anhelante con un brillo lujurioso, rozando la punta contra sus labios, delineándolos, abriéndolos, envolviendo la redondeada cabeza, chupándola frenéticamente, deslizando la suave lengua a lo largo del consolador, alejándolo de su boca, para recorrer con el sensualmente su pecho como lo hiciese el, con aquel pedazo de carne tan añorado, deteniéndose en las tetillas estimulándolas, arrancándole gemidos cada vez mas sonoros y delatadores; sin dejar de torturar su pecho, se recostó y alzo las piernas hacia arriba abriéndolas, flexionándolas hacia ambos costados de la tina quedando deliciosamente expuesto para aquel amante imaginario; alzando sus caderas hacia arriba arremetió lentamente contra su estrechez, hundiéndolo con una suavidad desesperante, ahogando a la vez el grito al morderse el labio inferior, corriéndose abundantemente sin perder la dureza.

La respiración agitada delataba la necesidad de mas, de un tiempo para acá aquello ya no era suficiente, su cuerpo a cada momento le exigía religiosamente volver a vivir esos calurosos atardeceres; sus manos viajaron a su miembro congestionado, subiendo y bajando, azotándolo lascivamente contra el interior de sus muslos, rozando circularmente con las puntas de sus dedos la aterciopelada piel de su escroto, aumentando cada vez mas la velocidad, llegando al clímax, contrayendo todos los músculos, produciéndose en su interior un corto circuito en su cerebro que viajo a lo largo de su columna recreando la piel chinita, cayendo en picada en su orgasmo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, dio una patada al surtidor de agua fría, se acomodo en la tina y le dedico sus pensamientos a ese chico que amo y amara sin importarle que muy pronto se convertirá en el esposo de su hermana.

**MILAN; ITALIA**

Fue una suerte que Aoi desistiera de su loca idea de ir a Japón, al menos por ese rato, ya que se encontraba demasiado cansado física y mentalmente para poder viajar, sumándole además su condición actual, la cual no le ayudaba en nada, la situación se facilito en el momento en que salio a relucir el tema de Boris, la cariñosa iguana, linda y exótica mascota, regalo de Svetlana Khurkina, una amiga de Aoi, sin embargo para ese par, el dulce reptil es como un vinculo entre ellos, como si fuese su hijo.

Llegaron despuntando el alba, Akai agradeció a Dios de que la pareja de oro y el viejo Belmonto no se encontraran en casa, ya que se hubiese armado la grande en cuanto los vieran; llevando el menudo cuerpo hasta la recamara, lo deposito con suavidad aflojando un poco las prendas, lo cubrió con una sabana, mientras realizaba esto escucho el quedo murmullo de Shingo

- Neko…..susurro el joven de piel pálida entre sueños, llamando al ausente, sin embargo, dentro de su actividad onírica gritaba…..¡¡¡NEKO!...mientras corría entre nubes con los brazos abiertos y su mirada fija en el cielo, ya que al parecer algo descendía y ese algo era un bien alimentado gato negro con el pecho y las patitas blancas, pero lo que mas le emocionaba era que tenia la cabeza de Kojiro……¡ME ENCANTAS!…..pronunciaba el animalito cada vez que Shingo decía el apelativo. Una vez recibido su "regalo del cielo", Aoi comenzó a dar vueltas de felicidad alzando al felino como si fuera un niño, ambos sonrientes por estar juntos.

- ¡Genial, aun en sueños le hablas! -, espeto Tomeya entre preocupado y molesto por su amigo; mientras que dentro del sueño de su compañero, su unión con el tigre era celebrada por un Akai y su gemelo perdido, ambos en versión chibi y con alitas, cual par de rechonchos angelitos desnudos que sobrevolaban por encima de la "pareja" a la vez que les lanzaban pétalos de rosas y para terminar de rematar el sublime momento una música de flauta se escucho a lo lejos, de entre la espesura de las nubes salio Luciano entonando una bella melodía, seguido por sus hermanas Lucrecia y Geovana y su hermano Vinni, los cuatro con cuerpo de sátiro danzaban retozantes de alegría. Aoi que no cabía en su regocijo contemplo anhelante como caían del cielo cual la suave lluvia, decenas de "nekojiros" que a la vez le decían, - ¡ME ENCANTAS, ¡ME ENCANTAS, ¡ME ENCANTAS!...

- ¡Neko malo, ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? -, reprendió el pequeño nipón mientras abrazaba la almohada

- Eso mismo me lo pregunto yo…….volvió a quejarse el del extraño peinado sonriendo al verlo tan "indefenso"…….descansa……saliendo de la recamara apagando la luz………mañana llamare a Hyuga para que venga por el…..entrando a la suya dispuesto a descansar…….ha sido un día muy ajetreado……aaaaahhhhh…….estirándose, sintiéndose realmente cansado…...mañana le llamo y le digo como están las cosas……y……espero en Dios que no quiera desquitarse conmigo

Mientras tanto en un avión de Tokio Airlines el solicitado en sueños se encontraba un poco incomodo y no era para menos, su querido otouto se salio con la suya y para acabarla de amolar se trajo a Tenshi, el cual no resistió la tentación de acompañarlos, pero lo que mas le aterraba eran todas esa miradas puestas sobre su persona, sin embargo de entre todos los pasajeros había uno que no desperdicio la oportunidad de entablar una amena platica con los hermanos Hyuga.

- Hyuga, es un placer verlo en este armatoste -, saludo amenamente un hombre que rozaba los cuarenta años, el cual al obtener la atención del tigre, sonrió al ver la carita de acongojo de su presa, - ¡¿Usted!

- ¡¿A donde vayas tú, iré yo! -, declaro sonriente el hombre de cabellera avellanada

- ¡Que consuelo!…….exclamo sarcástico el morocho entre dientes, sin embargo el otro lo escucho y sonrió aun mas, por lo que le contesto……Vamos no soy tan malo……poniendo una carita de "niño bueno", la cual nadie y mucho menos Kojiro se la cree………he despedazo a tus detractores……..comento el periodista haciéndole recordar la infinidad de ocasiones en que ha salido a la defensa de sus acciones desde que llego a Italia

- Bien, supongo que viene a "platicar" -, supuso el tigre al verlo tan fresco y descarado como siempre

- Me conoces -, emitió el periodista dándole la razón, por lo que con un suspiro de resignación le presento a sus hermanos, - Ellos son mis hermanos, Tenshi y Kokoro, chicos el es el Sr. Julian Hertt, reportero y editor de la revista Superstart Young

- Mucho gusto -, saludo el de los ojos marrones con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de los jóvenes, los cuales no tenían ni idea de con quien trataban; una vez realizados los formalismos, los hermanos de Kojiro se corrieron un asiento para que el periodista estuviera junto a su hermano y pudieran charlar a gusto.

- Bien…….sacando la pequeña grabadora y encendiéndola con una desfachatez ejemplar que hizo al moreno suspirar resignado, para después sonreír al evocar aquellas palabras que le dijo en su primer encuentro...Hijo, para que te molestas con mis preguntas, si tanto te incomodan mejor le hubieras pensado dos veces antes de dedicarte a esto…….y acto seguido le rompió la nariz, desde entonces Julian Hertt se dedico a seguir de cerca su carrera y su vida personal de una manera seria y profesional, ganándose con el transcurso de los años su respeto…...¿fuiste o no la causa de la pelea en la que tus compañeros de equipo se trenzaron con los jugadores consentidos del Juventus?

La sorpresa en el rostro del delantero era por demás evidente, - ¿De cual pelea estas hablando Julian?

- ¿No lo sabes? -, inquirió el reportero sorprendido por la situación tan desinformada en la que se encontraba su entrevistado, por lo que con un gesto de cooperación se dio a la tarea de ponerlo al corriente, sacando de su portafolio su inseparable laptop le mostró todo el material recaudado en torno al escándalo del momento a excepción de lo que su esposa había obtenido; las horas transcurrieron y a cada palabra e imágenes mostradas el moreno tenia mas ganas de matar a alguien, en especial a ciertos italianos con pocos pantalones.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kojiro, Akai abrió los ojos pesadamente, desperezándose un poco miro el radió reloj, el cual marcaba las 12:45, despegándose con flojera de la cama se dirigió a la pieza de Aoi, al abrir la puerta no vio a nadie, se dirigió al baño pero este estaba vació, mientras hacia sus necesidades escucho ruidos abajo, al bajar las escaleras vio a Shingo arrastrando una maleta con Boris al hombro.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? -, pregunto molesto el de el extraño peinado cruzándose de brazos como todo un padre de familia

- Me voy a Japón -, respondió el chaparrito con una sonrisa mientras daba pequeños saltitos hacia la puerta

- Tu no vas a ningún lado -, declaro su compañero tomándolo por la cintura y llevándolo al sofá

- Le diré a neko que no me dejas salir -, amenazo el pequeño japonés haciendo un puchero, mas su coterráneo no cambio su expresión fría y desaprobatoria, - Akai, no seas así neko me necesita

- Voy a llamarle y a decirle que venga por ti…..declaro tajantemente el joven tomando el auricular entre sus manos dispuesto a marcar el numero……¡¡¡BORIS ATACA!…….en ese momento se escucho el grito de batalla de Aoi, quien apunto con el dedo a su compañero, el cual volteo a verlo algo confundido para después gritar al sentir como algo se le clavaba en la espalda desnuda……..¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!……..soltando el aparato retorciéndose para alcanzar a su pequeño atacante, el cual se había aferrado a esa zona del cuerpo………¡¡¡BORIS ATAQUE DEL ARAÑASO MORTAL!…….se volvió a escuchar la voz de Shingo dando la orden la cual fue acatada por el reptil como todo un pokemón……¡¡¡¡QUIIIIITTTAAAMELOOOO!…….grito Tomeya corriendo por toda la sala, gritando cada vez mas fuerte al sentir como le encajaba las largas y puntiagudas uñas…….¡solo si me llevas al aeropuerto!……..declaro el pequeño sol con una sonrisota en su cara a la vez que animaba a su pequeño "retoño"…….¡¡¡VAMOS BORIS, TU PUEDES, PAPA ESTARA MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI!……..el cual al escuchar a su "madre" puso mas empeño en su tarea…….¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!……los gritos del jugador se escuchaban hasta la esquina……...¡Akai no te escucho!…..canturreo el pequeño nipón ahuecando su mano en la oreja…….AHA…AHA…AHA…..solo se escuchaban los jadeos adoloridos de su compañero, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo……..¡tu de aquí no sales!……declaro desafiante el bulto que intentaba levantarse con el reptil aun en la espalda……¡¡¡AH, CON QUE ESAS TENEMOS!……expreso Aoi con una sonrisa sádica al mas puro estilo Hyuga, que hizo a Tomeya sudar frió…...¡bien…..con todo el dolor de mi corazón, pero tu así lo has querido!……actuando como si en verdad le pesara hacer lo que tiene pensado…...…¡¡¡¡BORIS ATAQUE DEL LENGÜETAZO BABOSO!…..….grito la orden de realizar la técnica mas mortífera que hasta ahora esos dos le han enseñado; el animalito camino sobre la espalda de su victima y acurrucándose melosamente en su cuello comenzó a frotar su cabecita para después sacar lentamente la larga lengua brillante y pegajosa, la cual se acercaba cada vez mas peligrosamente a su rostro, provocándole un shock…..….DEACUEERRRDO…….TTEEE….TTEEE…LLEE…..LLLEEE…..LLEEEVAREEE……….PERO……….QUIIITAMELOOOO………POORRR……FAVORRR….AAAOOOIII……QUIIITAMEEE A TU PEQUEÑO MOUNSTROOOOO…..

En media hora se encontraban de camino al aeropuerto, Aoi con su sonrisota entreteniéndose con el paisaje, Boris en su regazo no le quitaba la vista de encima al conductor, el cual era Akai, que daba la impresión de que le había pasado una aplanadora encima. Llegaron al lugar y comenzaron a preguntar en diversas aerolíneas por los vuelos a Japón, sin embargo todos salían hasta pasadas las nueve de la noche, por lo que el chaparrito se amotino en un asiento dispuesto a esperar.

- ¿Qué haces? -, pregunto el del extraño peinado temiendo lo peor

- Voy a esperar -, contesto el otro como si fuese lo mas obvio

- Pero Aoi son las 2:15 de la tarde y el primer vuelo a Tokio sale hasta las 9:30 -, reprocho Tomeya tratando de hacerlo razonar, pero su compañero se dedico a ignorarlo, por lo que el otro decidió tomar asiento resignadamente

Los minutos transcurrían eternos para Shingo, quien no dejaba de ver su reloj, - ¡Diablos, solo han pasado siete minutos! -, exclamo molesto

- Te dije, vamonos a la casa, te prometo que te traigo en la noche -, comento su amigo, ante tales palabras el pequeño japonés suspiro resignadamente, comenzó a entristecerse……/lo único que quiero es ver a neko/…..pensó tratando de sonreír, ya que sintió la preocupación de su acompañante, - Akai, puedes traerme algo de tomar

- Claro -, respondió el joven incorporándose y dirigiéndose a una máquina expendedora de refrescos……/maldición Hyuga, ¿Por qué cabrones tenias que irte?...metiendo las monedas con brusquedad en la ranura…….si no te hubieras largado, nada de esto estaría pasando……Aoi estaría bien y…y…./……¡¡¡AAAHHHHH……..MALDITA MAQUINA…..DAME MIS REFRESCOS!

Mientras que Akai se peleaba con el artefacto, Aoi tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño Boris, - ¿Tu también extrañas a Kojiro?...le pregunto como esperando una respuesta por parte del reptil, sin embargo este comenzó a moverse, por lo que su "madre" lo coloco nuevamente en su regazo, mas la iguana se bajo y emprendió la carrera…..¡¡BORIS….ESPERA!….grito Shingo al mismo tiempo que tomaba las muletas e iba tras el

Después de someterse a la revisión obligatoria de detección de metales, los cuatro hombres se dirigieron a la banda de entrega de equipaje, mientras que los hermanos de Kojiro tomaban las maletas, Hertt y el tigre seguían con su charla.

- Espero que nos veamos pronto -, comento el ingles amenamente

- Claro, podemos ir a cenar un día de estos -, declaro el moreno sinceramente

De repente sintió como algo se le subió por la pierna derecha y posteriormente por su espalda, para después aferrarse al lado derecho de su rostro como si intentase abrazarlo, al sentir el afectuoso cariño Kojiro sonrió y retiro al animalito de su cabeza, - ¿Boris? - …….pregunto sonriente y a la vez desconcertado mirando fijamente al reptil, el cual le saco la lengua amorosamente, correspondiéndole el de igual forma……..¿si tu estas aquí…..siendo invadido por la adrenalina……entonces……volteando a ver por todos lados…….Aoi….

Dándole a Kokoro la pequeña maletita comenzó a caminar ignorando las preguntas que le hacían en torno a Boris, de repente se detuvo en seco, sus ojos brillaron al verlo abrirse paso entre la gente…..¡¡AOI!…….grito para llamar su atención alzando su brazo izquierdo……¡¡¡NEKO!...el aludido al escuchar su nombre grito su apodo, soltando las muletas, se echo a correr sin importarle su condición, llegando a el se fundieron en un abrazo tan tierno y necesitado, observando su reflejo en las obsidianas del otro, Aoi acerco su mano izquierda acariciando la mejilla de Hyuga, para después besar su dedo anular, el cual portaba un anillo de plata, mientras que Kojiro hacia lo mismo, pero con la diferencia de que el jalo la delgada cadena que pende en su cuello, tomando la argolla entre sus dedos también la beso y volvieron a abrazarse; a lo lejos Tomeya observaba la escena a la vez que recogía las muletas, mientras que los hermanos de Kojiro no comprendían lo que pasaba y Julian Hertt con una gran sonrisa congelaba el momento para la posteridad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CONTINUARA**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

¡¡¡¡¡¡NEW HELLO! Por fin terminamos el capítulo 4, la verdad que con la entrada a clases ya nos fue casi imposible seguir escribiendo tan seguido, pero no importa, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el resultado; esperamos que sea de su agrado ya que tuvimos algunos desacuerdos con la continuidad de la historia y sobre todo tomamos en cuenta algunos de los comentarios que nos dejaron en las distintas páginas donde esta publicado este fic; gracias a Takuto Izumi por sus palabras y a los demás lectores, que si bien no nos han dejado algún review, sabemos que leen esta alocada trama, que deseamos siga siendo de su agrado.

Si tienen alguna duda o comentario para mejorar esta historia, háganlo llegar y si es posible contestaremos estas lo antes posible; sin más por el momento y deseando que disfruten de esta historia se despiden de ustedes sus servidoras.

Atte.

Simbiosis

P.D. En otras páginas los seudónimos que usamos aparte de este son: Oyuban, daki kubi o Grant-san. 


	5. REENCUENTROS Y CHOQUES

LOS PERSONAJES DE CAPTAIN TSUBASA SON PROPIEDAD DE YOICHI TAKAHASHI; EL PRESENTE FIC SE DESARROLLA EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO.

NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS, YA QUE CONTIENE LENGUAJE SOEZ, VIOLENCIA Y ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO

**Características de escritura**

**- Dialogo del personaje**

**…. Acciones o reacciones que realiza el personaje mientras sostiene dialogo con **

**otros personajes o consigo mismo**

** Fin de una secuencia e inicio de otra**

**……… Televisión**

**//….// Pensamientos**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CAPITULO 5: REENCUENTROS Y CHOQUES**

**LIVERPOOL; INGLATERRA**

Se supone que ya había alcanzado su objetivo, ahora si se le podía considerar un jugador respetable, sin embargo su cabeza estaba hecha un lió y no era para menos, debía tomar una decisión y debía hacerlo ya, pero tenia tanto miedo, en verdad tenia miedo, él, Takeshi Sawada estaba aterrado por su futuro, el que ha sido capaz de soportar los arranques del jugador mas violento de la selección del Japón, que por más enojado que estuviese no lo intimidaba ni un centímetro.

Recostado en la cama no hacia mas que cambiar de posición, incapaz de conciliar el sueño cerro los ojos y dejo que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente, tal y como Ken le había enseñado, acompasando su respiración las ideas comenzaron a tomar forma; un sedoso cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros enmarcaba un hermoso rostro blanco como la porcelana, resaltando aún mas esos ojos avellanados, la nariz recta y pequeña y esos labios delgados y sensuales que pronunciaban su nombre. Abrió los ojos aun más confundido, sentándose al borde de la cama miro su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, deteniéndose en sus redondos y profundos ojos negros se sumergió en sus memorias, trayéndolas al presente.

**INICIO DEL FLASH BACK**

Semanas después del altercado que tuvo con los hermanos de Kojiro por culpa del "Gordo", Takeshi decidió pedirle consejo a Ken y a Kazuki para poder arreglar el embrollo en cuestión. Sentados en la duela del dojo, alrededor de un gran tazón de galletas de arroz y con vasos de leche en mano, cortesía de la encantadora madre del portero, los tres chicos discutían la delicada situación, más al parecer el único que tomaba las cosas con absoluta seriedad era el karateka.

- ¡Muchachos, ¿no se que hacer?! -, se quejo el menor de los tres mientras devoraba una de las pastas y se limpiaba el bigote de leche

- Por que no llevas unos presentes y aprovechas para aclarar las cosas -, sugirió Sorimachi con una tranquilidad tan envidiable, más el tercero de la reunión defirió en la propuesta, - No

- ¿Por qué? -, cuestionaron ambos jóvenes al unísono, sintiéndose un tanto desconcertados por la negativa del más alto y más aún por la explicación que les dio, - Por que, entonces lo tomaran como que quieres ligarte a alguien de la familia

- No hablas en serio -, exclamo Kazuki viendo al melenudo con cara de "nah, estas jugando", a lo que el interrogado contesto, - Háganlo un día y verán como los sacan a golpes de la casa

- ¿Entonces que hago? -, pregunto en un suspiro desesperanzado el pequeño Takeshi, para después fijar su atención en el guardameta que le hizo una propuesta que más que eso parecía una orden que debía acatar sin chistar - Primero, yo hablare con Tenshi-kun

- ¿Por que tú? -, pregunto el numero once del Toho extrañado y sorprendido, por lo que su amigo le contesto con suma templanza, - Simple, por que yo soy el único que los ha frecuentado desde que Kojiro se fue al extranjero……para posteriormente continuar con una advertencia que para el joven capitán le pareció mas que ridícula….haber como le haces, pero por nada del mundo se te ocurra fijarte en alguno de los dos

- No seas exagerado……respondió sintiéndose indignado…….no tengo planeado enamorarme…….cruzándose de brazos volteándose molesto……..no estoy loco…..además…si lo hiciera……...me fijaría en ella

- Estas advertido……en ese momento las palabras del mayor fueron interrumpidas por un afectuoso saludo proveniente de afuera, - Ohaio gozai-masu Ken-san

Sorimachi que era el más cercano corrió el fusama revelando al visitante, el cual era cierto chico de cabellos castaños y ojos claros cuyo carácter es muy parecido al de Kojiro, sin embargo es un poco más expresivo y relajado que el tigre. Por su parte el alto joven salio a su encuentro, - Konichiwa Tenshi-kun

- ¿Lo interrumpo Ken-san? -, pregunto el muchacho algo apenado por su repentina visita, a lo que el anfitrión contesto, - No, Takeshi y Kazuki ya se iban

Ante tales palabras a sus amigos no les quedo otra más que levantarse y salir del dojo, por su parte Tenshi al ver al menor sintió como su sangre hervía, - ¡¡DEBÍ SUPONER QUE ESTARÍAS AQUÍ!!…..tanto Wakashimazu como Sorimachi estaban sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de actitud del chico, el cual se acerco hasta Sawada y le propino una estruendosa bofetada que lo hizo tambalearse…..¡¡A MI IMOUTO LA RESPETAS HASTA CON EL PENSAMIENTO!!

Takeshi se llevo la mano hasta la zona afectada sobándola incrédulo, sus ojos reflejaban una ira que amenazaba con desbordarse y más se incremento al contemplar la sonrisa burlona del hermano de Kojiro, -¡¡¡TE VOY A ROMPER TODA TU….. – amenazo en una clara señal de querer echársele encima, más el portero se metió interponiéndose en su camino y pidiéndole a Kazuki que se lo llevara, por lo que no le quedo más remedio que marcharse con su orgullo herido en lo más profundo

Mientras iban caminando el ahora capitán del Toho no dejaba de echar pestes en torno al castaño, - ¡¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO………BAKAYARO…….PINCHE MARICA……SI NO FUERA POR KEN LO HUBIERA MADREADO….Y…….NI SU CHINGADA MADRE LO HUBIERA RECONOCIDO……Te calmas…….sentencio serenamente Kazuki mientras lo tomaba por los hombros………es solo un chiquillo……sin embargo la ultima frase logro el efecto contrario en su amigo….¡¡¡UN CHIQUILLO…..KAZUKI, ESO NO ES UN CHIQUILLO…….ES UNA AMENAZA……MIRA LO QUE ME HIZO!!!…..declaro señalando en su mejilla sumamente enrojecida………Vamos solo esta protegiendo a su imouto……aparte, conociéndote la has de ver visto como todo un depravado…alego el joven Sorimachi sonriente y guiñándole el ojo en complicidad…….¡no es cierto!…..se defendió Takeshi un tanto ruborizado…..¿seguro que no la desnudaste en tu cabecita?……pregunto su amigo "con mucha cola" mientras le daba un codazo……..bueno ella es mujer, tiene lindas piernas, buenas a declarar recordando a la muchacha tirando la baba, hasta que escucho las carcajadas del otro……jajajajaja…...eres todo un sukebe…….¡¡DÉJAME!!……grito el chico exasperado correteándolo por todo el camino a su casa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Una lágrima escapo y corrió desesperada por su mejilla para lanzarse al vació como todo un suicida, al percatarse de ello sonrió y comenzó a platicar como si estuviera con alguien, - Esa fue mi primer riña con Tenshi……jamás pudimos llevarnos bien…….pensativo……¡¡MALDICIÓN!!……comenzó a recriminarle a su reflejo…….¿a quien diablos quieres engañar Takeshi?…….¡¡eres un completo baka……..caminando por toda la habitación como psicópata…...si no hago algo voy a volverme loco!!…….deteniéndose y sentándose en el suelo, suspirando hondamente una descabellada idea se formulo en su cabeza…….

**HAMBURGO; ALEMANIA**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía que si se levantaba se le iba a caer la cabeza por lo que lo hizo despacio aferrándose a la orilla del colchón para no caerse, una vez afianzada su posición recorrió con la mirada el lugar y suspiro aliviado al reconocerlo…... – estoy en mi casa, ¡gracias Dios por no permitir que amaneciera en un cuarto de hotel con algún extraño!……..aaahhhh…….bostezo estirándose hasta que escucho que le tronaron los huesos de los brazos y la columna…..¡que rico!…...exclamo sonriente haciendo lo mismo con el cuello moviéndolo de un lado a otro hasta que escucho el "crack" seguido de una relajación tan placentera.

Haciendo la sábana a un lado se incorporo encaminándose al baño, al sentir la suave brisa acariciar su cuerpo se percato de que estaba desnudo, volteo a su izquierda y vio su perfil en el espejo……- ¡genial estoy en traje de Adán!...exclamo sarcásticamente y sin darle importancia entro en el baño a darse una buena ducha, soltando el cuerpo recapitulo lo pasado en los últimos días……según mis cálculos Marie se fue el miércoles a visitar a su madre enferma y se quedaría unos días, el jueves fui a la rehabilitación en la mañana y me la pase viendo televisión hasta tarde, el viernes Karl y los chicos llegaron, me secuestraron y nos fuimos de juerga……mas hasta ahí llegaban sus recuerdos……..¿que hice el sábado?...tratando de recordar sin ningún éxito……..supongo que alguno de los muchachos deberá de acordarse…….suspirando se envolvió en la suave bata de baño y salio de este secándose el cabello, se situó frente al tocador y cepillo su cabellera, fue en ese instante que diviso un bulto en la cama…...¡¡bingo…..otra vez la hiciste Wakabayashi!!...exclamo para si mismo cínicamente, contemplo la figura intentando recordar lo que era mas que obvio que había hecho, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo solo veía siluetas borrosas, por lo que le hecho la culpa a su completo estado de idiotez etílica……al menos será bonita……pensó maliciosamente…...bueno Genzo….si quieres saber si es bonita, tendrás que verlo por ti mismo -, por lo que se acerco a su cama sentándose en la orilla…….

Mientras tanto en la cocina Kaltz hacia algo de comer para todos, ya que Genzo había otorgado una semana sabática a la servidumbre, - ¡¡BUENAS TARDES MULLER!...¡¿COMO AMANECISTE MI BUEN AMIGO?!...saludo cordialmente el pequeño alemán alzando un poco la voz, disfrutando el momento dorado de poder torturar al "Gigante del arco" que hacia acto de presencia………¡¡AAAAYYY…..NO ME GRITES MALDITO ENANO!!……se quejo agarrándose la cabeza a la altura de los oídos para amortiguar la gama de sonidos que parecía se habían confabulado para machacarle el cerebro……...¡DIOS SIENTO QUE ME VA ESTALLAR LA CABEZA!...volvió a quejarse lastimera y fastidiosamente mientras tomaba asiento……..¿Herman no tienes….aaaahhhhh……algo para la cruda?……pregunto el enorme guardameta mientras se tallaba la cara y contenía un bostezo…...¡claro mi buen amigo, el buen Herman siempre tiene la solución!...prorrumpo el de la casaca numero 8 con su inseparable mondadientes y una gran sonrisa malévola dibujaba en su rostro, lavando muy bien el frasco de la licuadora vertió en este un huevo, dos cucharadas soperas de café, el jugo de un limón y una cerveza, licuándolo perfectamente lo sirvió en un vaso poniéndolo frente al castaño……..¡aquí tienes un "Special Paunch Kaltz"!...contemplando asustado la espumosa mezcla cuyo color es indescriptible…….¡ni pienses que voy a tragarme eso!...exclamo señalando el recipiente y volteando a ver incrédulo a su amigo……..yo ya lo hice así que tómatelo…..declaro tajantemente a la vez que le daba la espalda para revisar el guisado……pero……musito el otro intentando evitar tomarse esa cosa…….¡NADA….exclamo alzando la voz mientras le apuntaba con el cuchillo a la altura del rostro……TE LO TOMAS O TE CORTO LO MAS PRECIADO!...sentencio amenazante logrando que Duter pusiera una cara de espanto y se llevara ambas manos a la entrepierna mientras decía…….¡¡a "Puncky" no por favor!!...ante tal declaración Herman palideció y alejándose lo mas posible se sobo los brazos a la vez que lo miraba como a un bicho raro…….¿por qué carajos se te ocurrió llamar "Puncky" a tu "amigo"?...a lo que Muller contesto sonrojado y sonriendo tímidamente…….así lo bautizo Aria mi novia

- ¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!!……declaro el centrocampista furioso mientras arremedaba la contestación y la cara de borrego del portero, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y una pequeña y delgada figura rubia ojiazul entro arrastrando los pies mientras se tallaba la frente con la mano izquierda….¿qué hora es?...pregunto el joven sueco tratando de reconocer los alrededores……ya pasa del medio día…..respondió el enorme joven mientras sacaba la silla para que se sentara, por su parte el muchacho agradeció la atención y tomo asiento……¿y los demás?...volvió a cuestionar mientras miraba el vaso con el preparado……quiero suponer que aun duermen……declaro Klazt mirando pícaramente a Fredricks mientras le daba un codazo a Muller estallando los tres a carcajadas, en ese mismo instante se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de arriba…..ya despertaron……declaro el sueco

Los tres salieron de la cocina dirigiéndose a las escaleras, de las cuales venia bajando Genzo seguido de Brolin, Karl y Stefan, los dos últimos cubiertos cada uno con una sabana……¡¡¡¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE CLASE DE BROMITA ES ESTA?!!!…….pregunto el japonés furioso acercándose peligrosamente a Klazt……no es ninguna broma Genzo, ustedes se casaron ayer…..ante tal respuesta Levin y Heinz se rieron nerviosamente……jajajajaja…..que buen chiste……jajajaja…..mas la absoluta seriedad de los interrogados los hizo volver la compostura…...¡¡HERMAN QUIERO LA VERDAD……conteniendo las ganas de estrangularlo……SI ES UNA DE TUS BROMAS DE MAL GUSTO, PERFECTO NOS HAS SACADO UN GRAN SUSTO!!……..el alemán iba a contestar pero Brolin le gano la palabra…...a ustedes, por que yo acepte gustoso casarme con Stefan……al escuchar la declaración Schneider y Wakabayashi enmudecieron, mas el aludido estallo iracundo contra su ahora esposo……¡¡¡QUE JODIDOS ESTAS DICIENDO?...YO NO PUDE HABERME CASADO CONTIGO!!!...pero lo hiciste mi querido Stef…..comento Fredricks dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara……eso no responde a la pregunta de Genzo……resalto Karl dirigiéndose a sus amigos por lo que el chaparrito comenzó a contarles lo sucedido

- Bien…caminando hasta el japonés….¿hasta donde recuerdan?……los tres intentando hacer memoria, por su parte el enorme sueco se sentó en las escaleras aburrido……tú, Karl y Muller llegaron el viernes, nos fuimos a un antro y hasta ahí recuerdo…..respondió el portero…..ok, después del antro tu, Duter y Karl estaban irreconocibles, pasamos por una tienda de conveniencia y el grandote fue a comprar mas cerveza……todos ya estaban como niños chiquitos sentados en el suelo escuchando el relato del tío Herman…….para cuando se acabo la cerveza, tu y Karl no dejaban de besuquearse y meterse mano en el asiento trasero……los aludidos bajaron la cabeza sonrojados e incrédulos……¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO INTENTASTE SEPARARNOS?!!...pregunto el alemán haciendo que Genzo volteara a verlo un tanto molesto…..por que ambos me dijeron que no me metiera, que era su vida y que iban a casarse, por lo que yo los deje realizarse……respondió el otro rascándose la cabeza……¿y en donde entramos nosotros?…..cuestiono Stefan……después de que estos me salieron con su grandiosa idea, a Genzo se le ocurrió que el lugar perfecto para matrimoniarse seria Suecia, por lo que fuimos hacia allá en un vuelo privado y estando en una propiedad de Duter, Karl te llamo y media hora después llegaste en el mismo estado que ellos acompañado de Fredricks que aun coordinaba y Brolin completamente sobrio…..¿hasta aquí vamos bien?….pregunto mirándolos……¿y como ocurrió que nos casamos?...volvió a cuestionar Levin avergonzado……Fredricks le llamo a un tío suyo……se escucho la voz de Brolin……que oficio la ceremonia y caso a Wakabayashi y a Schneider…..¡¡¡ESO NO EXPLICA LO NUESTRO!!!…..contraataco el capitán sueco molesto……¡SI ME DEJARAS TERMINAR CON GUSTO TE LO EXPLICARÍA CARIÑO!……espeto su compañero irritado a lo que el otro le hizo una mueca de fastidio…….cuando termino de casarlos tu dijiste que también querías hacerlo y me preguntaste que si quería casarme contigo, yo te pregunte que si estabas seguro y tu me dijiste que si, y pues nos casamos…….Levin se quedo frío con las palabras salidas de la boca de su amigo……después de los enlaces nos regresamos a festejar y a que pasaran su primera noche juntos en esta casa…..termino por decir Klazt

- ¡¡¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA PESADILLA!!!…..exclamo el japonés desesperado pasándose las manos entre el cabello, sin embargo para el rubio alemán su actitud era de muy mal gusto…….¡¡¡AJA…SI CLARO…..COMO A TI NO ES AL QUE LE DUELE EL TRASERO!!!……rebatió furioso logrando que Wakabayashi lo intentara reprender…..¡¡MIRA KARL VALE MAS QUE TE CALLES, POR QUE DE SEGURO EL QUE EMPEZÓ TODO ESTO FUISTE TU!!……..pero su ahora esposo no iba permitirle semejante atropello….¡¡¡YA QUISIERAS QUE HUBIESE SIDO YO EL QUE TOMARA LA INICIATIVA!!!

- ¡¡¡BASTA…..QUIEREN CALLARSE ME QUIERE ESTALLAR LA CABEZA!!! -, grito Muller obteniendo la atención de todos

- Vamos la situación no es tan mala…...declaro Fredricks tratando de ser optimista, pero los afectados a excepción de Brolin lo atravesaban inquisidoramente con sus miradas asesinas, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado

- Vamos…..muchachos…..se que esto es difícil para ustedes, pero fue su decisión……el pequeño alemán comenzó a echarles el verbo……lo mejor será que comamos lo que prepare y mediten cada uno su situación para que tomen la decisión mas acertada -, los tres lo contemplaron por un instante y reconocieron que tenia razón, por lo que los cuatro subieron a alistarse para comer.

**TURÍN; ITALIA**

Recostado en el sofá sin nada que hacer el portero estrella de la selección italiana no hacia mas que recapitular los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en torno al escandalito que protagonizo junto con sus compañeros y los malditos japoneses.

//Ya han pasado mas de 12 horas de la rueda de prensa, la abrupta salida de Aoi del salón me dejo muy confundido, acrecentando aun mas mi desconcierto…….¿no se suponía que el pequeño japonés me amaba?...y sin embargo todo parece indicar que lo estaba horas antes de la estupida pelea en el antro…….**EL MUY CONDENADO ESTABA CON ESA PUTA PERRA CALIENTA PALOS DE HYUGA,** bailando muy animados, sonriendo, disfrutando el momento, burlándose de mi a mis costillas…….//…….

- ¡¡MALDITA SEA SIEMPRE FUERON AMANTES, SIEMPRE MANTUVIERON UNA RELACIÓN A ESCONDIDAS DE TODOS!!……..ya se me hacia raro que Aoi diciendo que me amaba y que no podía vivir sin mi de buenas a primeras se fuera a vivir a casa de ese tipo, poniendo como excusa que mando a remodelar su casa……..¡¡EH IDO A VER LA MALDITA CASA Y NO LE HAN HECHO NADA, LA INFELIZ DESGRACIADA ESTA INTACTA!!…….los muy sinvergüenzas creen que no me he dado cuenta…..¡¡NO!!….peor aun el par de bastardos de mierda me jugaron atole con el dedo….y yo claro confiando en Aoi y sus sentimientos me deje engañar

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, volteando a verlo se levanto con fastidio y atendió la llamada, - Bueno, habla Gino Fernández

- Gino, ¿Cómo estas?, soy Salvatore -, la voz al otro lado de la línea se notaba un tanto sarcástica, por lo que el guardameta se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente, - ¿Qué diablos quieres Gentile?

- Vamos Gino somos compañeros de equipo, y…..¿quería saber como te encontrabas?...eso es todo……alego el rubio esbozando una sonrisa que Fernández pudo imaginar, incrementando aun mas su enfado…..Me encuentro de maravilla, por lo que te pido no me molestes, estoy muy ocupado…….ante tal contestación el delantero italiano sintió una regocijante sensación de molestarlo, por lo que tiro la carnada esperando pacientemente…….Lamento interrumpirte, entonces debo suponer que no has visto la Tv

- ¿Que tengo que ver en la televisión?…….pregunto su compañero un tanto extrañado por el comentario, mas para Gentile la interrogante era justamente lo que quería escuchar……Olvídalo, que tengas un buen día……respondió el de los ojos celestes picando aun mas la curiosidad de su colega, para después cortar la comunicación.

Por su parte Gino sumamente intrigado encendió el aparato, dando una repasada a los canales se detuvo en seco lanzando hacia el sillón el control, se dirigió a la cocina y saco del refrigerador una botella de agua, al regresar volvió a recostarse nuevamente en el sofá, mientras tomaba una posición cómoda la imagen de Aoi con gafas oscuras y sacándole la lengua a la cámara llamo su atención……//no recuerdo que hallamos ido a ese lugar//…..pensó para si mismo el centinela tratando de hacer memoria, ya que el pequeño nipón iba del brazo de alguien, mas no tuvo éxito, por lo que subió el volumen para poder escuchar mejor la nota…..….sin lugar a dudas la nueva pareja que ha captado la atención de los distintos medios especialmente el impreso, es la formada por Kojiro Hyuga y Aoi Shingo, ambos jugadores estrellas del Inter de Milán….……al escuchar el nombre del moreno el italiano perdió el equilibrio dándose un fuerte golpe contra el filo de la mesita central…..¡¡MALDITA SEA!!……escupió furioso mientras apagaba el aparato, se sentaba en el piso y sobaba su frente adolorida, en ese instante escucho el timbre…….¡¡YA UN CARAJO!!……grito mientras abría la puerta para toparse con una no muy agradable visita

- ¡¿TU…..QUE DIABLOS QUIERES EN MI CASA?!...pregunto ofuscado al visitante, el cual con una desfachatez envidiable, lanzo la colilla hacia el bien cuidado jardín……me invitas a pasar Gino

- Si no tengo otro remedio……suspirando resignado cediéndole el paso……pasa……¿puedo saber a que debo el honor de tener a Luciano Belmonto en mi humilde hogar?

- Sencillo, vine a corroborar si era cierto…..comento el joven de treinta años mientras tomaba asiento……¿corroborar que cosa?…….pregunto el otro mientras recogía un poco el desorden…….pero que mal educado eres, ni siquiera me ofreces agua….manifestó el castaño mientras se dirigía al minibar y se preparaba un escocés en las rocas…..¡Luciano….no viniste hasta acá a ver mi linda cara!….espeto el joven Fernández haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no sacar a patadas al hijo mayor de Sandro Belmonto…...¿solo quería saber si Cesar te mando al diablo?…….pregunto con suma tranquilidad mientras volvía a tomar asiento, cruzaba la pierna y encendía un cigarrillo, mas para el seleccionado italiano dicha cuestión mas bien parecía un recordatorio materno en su propia cara……¡¡¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN FUI YO EL QUE LO MANDO AL DIABLO, ENTIENDES, FUI YO!!!…..respondió furioso plantándose frente al mayor

- Así…..alzando la cabeza para ver su rostro mientras sonreía cínicamente…..que yo sepa ese regalito te lo dio Cesar…..termino de decir Luciano mientras señalaba hacia su ojo izquierdo, al cual ya casi no se le notaba el tremendo moretón que Shingo le había dejado con el puñetazo que le propino en el antro, por lo que el otro contesto……mira si lo que quieres saber es si Aoi y yo terminamos……respirando hondo……es verdad lo nuestro se fue al caño...además yo voy a casarme

- Me alegro

- Eres un….

- Bueno me voy, fue un placer charlar contigo -, Dejando al portero con la palabra en la boca, el acanelado se levanto y salio de la casa con un Gino tras el tratando de decirle algo, mas al llegar al lujoso Pontiac del seudo empresario se percato de que lo esperaban.

- ¿Vinni? -, inquirió el guardameta al ver al acompañante de Luciano acercándose a la ventanilla del copiloto

- Hola Gino…..contesto el joven de los ojos verdes con su eterna sonrisa para después propinarle un puñetazo en la nariz que tumbo a Fernández……¡¡ESTO ES POR AOI!!……le grito bajándose del vehiculo y dirigiéndose al lastimado que trataba de contener la tremenda hemorragia nasal…….¡¡Y ESTO ES POR MI HERMANA!!...sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Vinni tomo al portero estrella de los hombros y le propino tremenda patada en la zona baja dejándolo tirado en medio de la calle.

Una vez dentro del auto miro a su hermano y le dijo, - ¡¡¡ATROPÉLLALO COMO LO HACIA EL ABUELO!!!

- ¡¡ESTAS LOCO……espeto el mayor…..VES QUE ME QUIEREN REFUNDIR Y TU QUIERES QUE MATE A ESE LAME HUEVOS!!

- ¿Pero Luciano? -, tratando de enternécelo con su mejor carita de perrito

- Nada……emitiendo un profundo suspiro para no sucumbir a los encantos de su hermanito…..no tuviste suficiente con dejarlo estéril

- ¡¡NO, ESA RATA ASQUEROSA MERECE MORIR!!…..grito deformando su rostro tratando de tomar el volante, comenzando así una lucha campal entre los hermanos por tomar el control del deportivo, el cual se movía por todos lados pero sin llegar a un destino en especifico, hasta que el castaño se harto de la situación y piso el freno……¡¡¡YA ESTATE EN SANTA PAZ!!!

- ¡No Quero! -, reclamo el del cabello teñido mientras hacia un berrinche digno de un chiquillo de cinco años, haciendo sonreír a su hermano que comenzó a abrazarlo y revolverle el cabello, dicha acción hizo que el menor comenzara a patalear e intentar zafarse del agarre de su pariente……¡¡YA SUELTAME LUCIANO!!……tratando de morderle la mano…..¡¡BIEN SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME ABRACES!!…..grito enfurecido logrando que el otro lo dejara en paz, sin embargo al voltear a verlo un dejo de vergüenza lo invadió……Luciano yo….mas su hermano atendió un llamado del móvil que comenzó a sonar…..me permites….bueno…aja…..si no te preocupes vamos para allá….chao

- ¿Quien era?...pregunto un tanto intrigado, aunque por la cara de fastidio de su hermano podía acertar fácilmente……El viejo…..contesto el castaño mientras guardaba el celular y volvía a encender el auto……¿Y que quería?...volvió a cuestionar…….Quiere que vayamos a casa de Kojiro a ver si ya llego Cesar……termino de decir de una forma seca y con un resoplido que erizo un poco a su acompañante

El ambiente dentro del vehiculo era por demás estresante, tanto Luciano como Vinni sentían una asfixia terrible, la situación empeoro cuando el menor recibió una llamada de su novio, - ¡¡TAKAO, AMOR, ¿COMO ESTAS?!!...prolifero el rubio provocando una mueca de asco en el rostro del mayor……si…..¿esta noche?….aja….te veré en el lugar de siempre….te amo….chao…..al cortar la llamada su semblante se había suavizado, no obstante el resultado era completamente lo contrario en el otro, que no pudo evitar hacer sus típicos comentarios ofensivos…...ponte algo que vas a ensuciar mi hermoso auto con tus babas…..

- ¡Déjame!……se quejo Vinni ante lo que había escuchado…..¡No te estoy agarrando!…espeto el automovilista mientras daba una curva con cautela…..¡Me estas ofendiendo con tus estupidos comentarios!……volvió a contraatacar el joven de 23 años…..¿Y desde cuando me haces caso?……inquirió sarcástico esbozando una sonrisa….¿Luciano que te pasa?...¿por que sonríes de esa manera?...cuestiono desconcertado por la actitud de su hermano…..Nada…..respondiendo con un dejo de misterio…..Anda ¿dímelo?…..imploró el rubio dándole un suave empujón en el hombro…..¿Qué le ves a ese amarillito?...pregunto mientras contenía la risa, situación que molesto al menor…..¡¡NO LE DIGAS ASÍ A TAKAO!!…..amenazo el muchacho haciendo que su hermano mayor borrara la sonrisa de su rostro y comenzara a reclamar a los cuatro vientos….¡¡NO SE POR QUE HYUGA TE LO TENIA QUE PRESENTAR!!…..espeto furioso confundiéndolo…..No fue Kojiro, fue Aoi…..por lo que corrigió lo que había escuchado….¡¡PEOR FUE CESAR!!…..sin embargo mientras mas trataba de entender a Luciano mas se revolvía, por lo que se aventuro a preguntarle directamente , el por que de su reacción para con su novio……¡¡POR DIOS LUCIANO, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?, JAMÁS TE HABÍA IMPORTADO CON QUIEN ME RELACIONABA!!……..a lo que el otro contesto ofuscado…..¿QUE NO PUEDO PREOCUPARME POR MI HERMANO?...mas la respuesta no le fue del todo convincente…..Pero con Geovana y Lucrecia no eres tratando de aclarar ese punto de la discusión…..Lo nuestro es distinto, punto……ante tal rebatida, el rostro de Vincentzio se enrojeció, provocando que se arremolinara en el asiento murmurando su nombre…..Luciano

**SAITAMA; JAPON**

Reunidos alrededor de la pequeña mesita en el chasitsu una pareja de edad madura, sostenía una delicada conversación con una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, la cual vestía a la manera tradicional, siendo acompañada por un hombre un par de años mayor que ella.

- Hyuga-san, es una lastima que mi hijo no se encuentre en este momento tan delicado…..comento el hombre de 48 años mientras respiraba con profundidad y tomaba la mano de su esposa…..esta situación es muy penosa para nosotros

- Siento mucho no haberlos informado antes, pero como comprenderán ha sido un golpe muy duro de asimilar para la familia….explico la madre de Kojiro modulando la voz en el tono ideal para la conversación, externando en cada palabra una ligera inquietud contenida, no obstante a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarla, la esposa del hombre de cabellera entrecana logro descifrar esa intranquilidad, por lo que soltándose del agarre de su marido tomo las manos de Akane entre las suyas y le dijo……En todo caso lo mas prudente será pedirle que venga inmediatamente……contemplando los hermosos ojos negros la Sra. Hyuga intento sonreír, pero los músculos de su rostro permanecieron rígidos…..Creo que lo mejor será que esperemos

Ante tal petición el jefe de la familia emitió un profundo suspiro cargado de pesar, - Hyuga-san, agradezco profundamente su serenidad, pero lo mejor será que mi hijo venga reparar su falta……sin embargo la madre del tigre volvió a alegar a favor de Takeshi…..Sawada-san, agradezco su interés por resolver con el mejor de los resultados esta situación tan bochornosa, pero pienso que el que debe de decidir es su hijo

Mas lo dicho por la mujer irrito en gran manera al padre del jugador, - Mi hijo no tiene ni voz, ni voto en este asunto, su conducta es por demás reprobable, ¿Cómo es posible que teniendo en cuenta la existencia de ese pequeño no haya regresado a responder como se debe?...ante tal resultado la señora se disculpo a la manera tradicional, juntando ambas manos a la altura de las rodillas y bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto ante el matrimonio….Sawada-san, siento mucho que la noticia que ha traído mi presencia a su honorable casa le haya afectado de esta manera……gomen nasai……dicha actitud tan sumisa le partió el corazón al padre de Takeshi……..//¿Cómo es posible que aun lo disculpe?...Takeshi ha abusado de la confianza con la que se le abrieron las puertas de la casa Hyuga…..solo Dios sabe en que esta pensando ese jovencito…..//…..Hyuga-san, por favor levántese, no debe pedir disculpas por algo que usted y su pequeña hija no pudieron controlar……escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para no avergonzarla mas……al contrario somos nosotros quienes debemos disculparnos por el atropello cometido contra su honorable familia

- Sawada-san…la mujer intento decir algo, pero su acompañante la sujeto de su hombro, al sentirlo ella volteo a verlo y comprendió que todo ya estaba dicho……Hyuga-san, le juro por mi honor que en cuanto regrese Takeshi se casara con su hija……dichas palabras sonaron como un eco en la habitación……Arigato gozaimazu Sawada-san

Una vez concluida la visita, la pareja fue encaminada hasta la puerta de la casa donde se despidieron y acordaron volver a reunirse en cuanto Kojiro estuviera en casa. Durante el trayecto el hombre, que manejaba con suma cautela rompió el silencio, - ¿Ya estas mas tranquila?

- No, - contesto ella con la mirada baja, por lo que su pareja detuvo el auto y tomando su mano volvió a preguntarle, - ¿a que le temes?

La dama al escuchar la pregunta levanto el rostro, del cual una lagrima recorría en solitario su mejilla……¿a pesar de los años sigo siendo como un libro abierto para ti?...el por su parte sin decirle nada la rodeo con sus brazos brindándole el calor y la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento…..Ichiro……musito ella de una forma casi inaudible…..prefiero que me llames Touya…..logrando con eso que su novia sonriera ligeramente y le besara con dulzura en la mejilla

- ¿Crees que he sido una buena madre?...ante tal pregunta el rollizo hombre borro la sonrisa de su rostro y viéndola fijamente le contesto…..pienso que has sido una excelente madre en medida de tus posibilidades y de la situaciones a las que has tenido que enfrentarte.

- Pero…..

- Amor, comprendo tu sentir en este momento……..besando su frente con ternura……entiendo que estés preocupada por la reacción de tus hijos, en especial la de Kojiro, entiendo que venir hasta acá para informar a los padres de este muchacho de lo que esta pasando te cause una gran vergüenza, pero no toda la culpa fue de tu hija, no puedes eximir de su responsabilidad a Takeshi

- ¿Y si no se quiere casar con Maki?…..inquirió la mujer algo temerosa por esa remota posibilidad, a lo que su prometido esbozo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sin liberarla de su abrazo…..¿te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes con sinceridad?...obteniendo de ella un ligero asentamiento…..¿es obligación tuya el venir hasta acá?...sin meditarlo mucho respondió……No…..pe….mas el padre de Taro le corto la inspiración de alegar…….¿Que hubiera hecho Shun en este caso?...volvió a cuestionarla el hombre……¿te refieres a el hecho de que Takeshi no le notificara a sus padres de la situación con Maki?...preguntó desconcertada viéndolo a los ojos….aja..¿como lo hubiera tomado Shun?…..dando un profundo suspiro de resignación le contesto……que no ama lo suficiente a Maki……y de todos modos estaríamos criando al niño….

- Entonces…..¿para que te preocupas?...espeto el Sr. Misaki mientras encendía el auto, pero la mujer no iba a abandonar el tema tan fácilmente…..¡¡Quiero que mi hija sea feliz!!….sentencio la señora……¡¡Yo también quiero que Taro sea feliz y no por eso voy a meter mis narices en su vida!!……contraataco su acompañante haciendo que su novia se alebrestara un poco…..¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO ENTROMETIDA?...interrogo molesta, frunciendo el seño, gesto que lejos de intimidar a su pareja le pareció tierno y sensual…..No...contesto esbozando una sonrisa coqueta..….solo quiero que tomes en cuenta que ya son mayores de edad……ante lo dicho ella solo pudo responder de mala manera…..¿Y?

- Si ese chico sabe perfectamente lo que quiere en la vida, va a pelear por ello aunque eso signifique darle un buen disgusto a su padre

- Entonces, ¿crees que no ama a Maki?

- ¿Maki lo ama o esta encaprichada por orgullo?...dicha pregunta comenzó a causar sus estragos en la mente de Akane, había pensado en la posibilidad de que fuese Takeshi el que no pudiese estar enamorado, pero ahora tenia esa probabilidad y para colmo de males corría el riesgo de ser verdad y volverse un verdadero problema, ya que su pequeña podía ser tan terca como lo fuese su padre en sus buenos tiempos.

**AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE ROMA**

La escena era digna de una comedia romántica, en la cual a pesar de los obstáculos que debe superar la pareja en cuestión, el amor siempre, siempre triunfa hasta el final. Tanto Aoi como Kojiro no quería que el momento terminara, fundidos en ese calido abrazo sin importarles que la multitud los viera y reconociera; sin embargo muy a su pesar de tener que separarlos, el Joven Tomeya opto por hacerlo, ya que se habían aglomerado demasiados mirones y no tardarían en llamar a seguridad.

- Oigan tortolitos…..dándole de codazos al moreno en el costado…...dejen sus demostraciones afectivas para cuando estén solitos en la recamara…….mas los reencontrados estaban tan absortos en su momento que lo ignoraron olímpicamente……Hay algo importante que debo decirte….susurro el morocho en el oído de Shingo, el cual no hacia mas que escuchar presa de la ensoñación el doki doki de su corazón

- Oigan chicos…..¡esto se esta poniendo feo!…..volvió a insistir Akai mientras miraba la enorme concentración de curiosos, de los cuales algunos portaban cámaras y hasta video…..¿creo que no les importa gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, verdad?

- ¿Que cosa Akai?...pregunto Aoi sin dejar de abrazar a Kojiro, a lo que su amigo no supo que responder……Eeehhh……mas Tenshi se metió en la platica, ya que la actitud de su hermano era por demás sospechosa……Disculpa……pese a sus intenciones de presentarse debidamente, estas fueron echadas por la borda por su otouto, el cual al reconocer a uno de sus ídolos futboleros no evito acaparar su atención…..¡¡AOI SHINGO…..NUMERO 20 DE LA SELECCIÓN…..UNO DE LOS ASES DEL INTER……por su parte el joven Shingo solo se limitaba a sonreír por las eufóricas atenciones del adolescente……ES UN GUSTO CONOCERTE!!……abrazándolo, siendo correspondido por el joven de piel pálida, sin embargo Hyuga sintió una punzada en su estomago……¿Neko, quienes son?...pregunto Aoi haciendo que tanto Tenshi, como Kokoro miraran a su hermano un tanto desconcertados por el apelativo tan singular con el que lo había llamado, no obstante no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna, ya que una manada de fanáticas no soporto la tensión en el ambiente…..¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH……QUE LINDO….LE DICE NEKO……!!!!

- ¡Ay no!…..musitaron el sol y el tigre al mismo tiempo mientras veían a su alrededor…..Kojiro……murmuro Aoi por lo bajo mientras le agarraba la mano, por su parte el moreno respiro hondo, como si se estuviese preparando para algo, para después mirarlo fijamente a los ojos sonriéndole de una manera tan rara y dulce que hizo a su compañero estremecer…..//¿en que esta pensando Hyuga?...¿por que sonríe de esa forma?//……sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo al sentir como el tigre lo tomaba entre sus brazos, al ver este gesto el joven del extraño peinado comenzó a abrirles paso entre la aglomerada multitud, la cual emocionada por el gesto coopero si ningún problema……¡¡Kojiro, tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos!!……espeto Tenshi de mal humor, mientras tomaba su maleta y comenzaba a caminar siendo seguido por su hermano, que intentaba darle alcance.

Por su parte la pareja se detuvo en varias ocasiones ya que algunos de sus fans les pidieron un autógrafo o una foto. Al llegar al estacionamiento Kojiro sentó a Shingo en el cofre del auto para esperar a sus hermanos, sacando la cajetilla le ofreció un cigarrillo a Tomeya, quien muy a su pesar lo rechazo alegando que Lucrecia le prohibió fumar mientras dura su embarazo, tomando uno de los pitillos lo encendió dando una profunda bocanada que expulso lentamente por las fosas nasales tratando de relajarse.

- Oniisan…..la voz de Tenshi lo saco de su abstracción, dando un largo suspiro contemplo a sus hermanos y esbozo una ligera sonrisa……muchachos ell…..¡¡AKAI TOMEYA!!….sin querer Kokoro lo interrumpió…..¿me das tu autógrafo por favor?…….extendiéndole su diario de firmas…….¡vaya si que tienes gente importante aquí!...halagó el del extraño peinado mientras le echaba un vistazo a su colección; reconociendo algunos y sorprendiéndose de que tuviera los de figuras casi inaccesibles; haciendo que el menor se sonrojara un poco……¡¡ARIGATO!!…..haciendo la respectiva reverencia y dirigiéndose a Aoi con un dejo de vergüenza, ya que durante el trayecto su niisan lo estuvo reprendiendo por su comportamiento tan escandaloso….¿Shingo-san, podría darme su autógrafo por favor?…..a lo que el pequeño nipón tomo el registro entre sus manos y con una sonrisa en sus labios plasmo su firma con un mensaje para el chiquillo….

"No tienes por que avergonzarte por tu efusividad, siempre debes ser tu mismo, ya que esa es la formula para ser feliz. Siempre lucha por tus sueños aunque estos parezcan mas lejos de lo que crees, ya que en el momento en el que menos lo esperes cosecharas lo que con tanto esmero sembraste"

El cual al leerlo le devolvió la sonrisa y agradeció profundamente el detalle, por su parte Tenshi no había cambiado su expresión de apatía, actitud que comenzó a preocupar a Kojiro, ya que su debilidad puede ser un verdadero cadillo cuando alguien no le simpatiza…..Tenshi, ¿ocurre algo?

- Nada, solo que no nos has presentado y estamos cansados por el viaje……contesto sarcástico el castaño cruzado de brazos plantado frente a su hermano mayor…..ellos son Aoi y Akai, unos amigos…..muchachos ellos son Tenshi y Kokoro mis hermanos

Una vez hechas las formalidades convenientes abordaron el vehiculo; durante el camino el joven de los ojos avellanados iba en un profundo silencio que contagio todo el ambiente, situación estresante para los compañeros de Kojiro, los cuales no están impuestos a tanta quietud, por lo que Aoi se aventuro a romper semejante mutismo……¿Cómo esta tu kaasan?...pregunto dirigiéndose al tigre….se encuentra bien……sin embargo dicha contestación ofusco a Tenshi……¡¡COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ESTA BIEN SI TE AUSENTASTE POR TRES AÑOS!!...tal reclamo capto la atención de todos desconcertándolos, por su parte Hyuga intento abordarlo…..Tenshi…..pero la mirada de Aoi lo hizo desistir, acción que no paso desapercibida para el gemelo, por su parte el del extraño peinado salio al quite sacando el tema de su futura boda.

Al llegar a la casa Akai bajo rápidamente a ayudarle a Koko a bajar las maletas y posteriormente a abrirle la puerta al neko que traía entre sus brazos a Shingo; estando dentro de la casa el tigre deposito a su compañero en el sofá, sentándose a su lado viendo fijamente a su hermano que entraba al inmueble observando detenidamente su ambientación …..¡bonita decoración!…..halago el joven sentándose en el love-seat, mientras que el mas chico fue directo al refrigerador…..¿Koji puedo agarrar gelatina?…..pregunto el adolescente desde la cocina…..toma lo que quieras…..contesto para después dirigirse a su hermano……¿gustas algo?...a lo que este respondio serio…..agua

Incorporándose se dirigió a la cocina, al entrar se topo con Tomeya platicando con el chiquillo moreno, ambos reían por una anécdota del ex-jugador del Sampdoria, mas al percibir la presencia del tigre, el menor no evito hacer un comentario sarcástico y con mucha cola en torno a la actitud de Tenshi…..¡¡SI TE DESCUIDAS LE VA A SACAR LOS OJOS A TU "NOVIO"!!…..dicha declaración saco al morocho de balance, el cual sin querer soltó la jarra con agua, sin embargo al hacer uso de sus reflejos, vertió todo el contenido sobre su estomago, vientre y "demás", haciéndolo estremecerse y gimotear como un chiquillo; mas al escuchar las carcajadas de los otros dos volteo molesto, para después sentir como los colores se le subían al rostro al ver la expresión divertida de su compañero de equipo.

Apresurando el té, lo mas rápido que le permitía su embarazoso momento, batallaba para coordinarse un poco, dirigiéndoles miradas asesinas a esos dos que por mas que trataban no podían contener la risa, por lo que antes de retirarse y en un tono amenazador les dijo…..¡¡VALE MAS QUE CIERREN LA BOCA!!...sin embargo al salir de la pieza ese par estallo de nuevo, provocándole un retortijón en el hígado; tratando de controlar el sonrojo en las mejillas y la vergüenza en el espíritu, camino despacio para no tener otro accidente mientras echaba maldiciones al mundo en sus pensamientos…...//¡¡SOLO ESTO ME PUEDE PASAR A MI…...MALDITO AKAI…...TIENE SUFICIENTE MATERIAL PARA BURLARSE A MIS COSTILLAS DURANTE UN AÑO…..de pronto una cara de mono se dibujo en su cabeza…...DIOS, POR FAVOR……..QUE NO SE LO CUENTE A ISHIZAKI……POR QUE ENTONCES NO ME LA ACABO..…..MALDICIÓN COMO PUDE SER TAN DESCUIDADO!!//…..al abordar a la sala deposito la bandeja en la mesita central y cuando se disponía a retirarse Aoi lo miro y no pudo evitar reír ligeramente…….jijijiji…neko…jijiji…¿Qué te paso?...a lo que el goleador contesto nervioso…..nada, solo fue un accidente…..y justamente cuando se disponía a realizar su acto de desaparición, su otouto lo detuvo de la mano, a lo que Hyuga volteo en su dirección, pero el chico no estaba viendo precisamente su rostro, mas bien estaba viendo aquella varonil zona del cuerpo que estaba a la altura de sus preciosos ojos, conteniendo la respiración bajo el rostro enrojecido…..oniisan….Kojiro al ver la cohibida actitud de su hermano bajo la mirada sobre su cuerpo y se topo con aquella protuberante visión sin poder articular palabra….¡¡¡AAAHHH…..NEEEKKOO!!!….pronuncio Shingo mientras cubría sus labios con su mano derecha y volteaba el rostro con un gran sonrojo, el cual no pudo disimular; al cruzarse las miradas de ambos, Kojiro avergonzado emprendió la retirada tropezándose hasta consigo mismo, mientras que Aoi al verlo intentar subir las escaleras y siendo presa de su nerviosismo solo atino a decir algo que termino de rematar la situación……¡¡¡¡WWHHHOOO….HYUGA……ESO SI ES POOODDDEERRR!!!!

**MADRID; ESPAÑA**

Absorto en los diferentes matices del cielo nocturno, Tsubasa yacía recostado en la amplia y suave cama observando a través de la ventana, recargado en su pecho se encontraba Carlos que reposaba presa de los encantos de Morfeo; al sentir el suave movimiento de su amante que se alejo de su cuerpo quedando completamente tendido, volteo a verle incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. Permaneciendo quieto en esa posición contemplo a ese joven mulato con el que ha compartido algunos momentos de su vida desde hace cuatro años.

El movimiento rítmico de su pecho al compás de su respiración, la serenidad de su rostro que lo hace parecer más un niño necesitado de afecto y protección, los sensuales labios entreabiertos en espera de un beso, continuo recorriendo la deliciosa figura dejando escapar un amoroso suspiro.

Con delicadeza se levanto y tomando la sabana que formaba una cascada que desembocaba en el suelo cubrió al moreno procurando no despertarlo, saliendo desnudo de la recamara se encamino a oscuras hasta la sala donde encendió la luz y tomo asiento en el sillón dejándose caer pesadamente soltando el cuerpo cerrando sus ojos tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, sin embargo una placentera sensación acompañada de una calidad indescriptible lo hizo abrir los ojos, sonreír y bajar la cabeza encontrándose con una mata de cabello oscuro a la altura de su sexo.

Alzando su mano enterró los dedos entre el suave y ondulado cabello, abandonándose al torturante embrujo de esa boca, sintiendo como los dedos de su amante se hundían deliciosamente en su interior, logrando estremecerlo arqueando su espalda mientras se aferraba a los descansabrazos y abría al máximo sus piernas quedando exquisitamente expuesto.

- ¡¡¡Ahahahah…..Car….ahahah….Carlos…..me vengo!!! -, jadeaba Ozora presa de la ensoñación que le producía la ardorosa actividad oral del otro, el cual aumento el ritmo del embiste de su boca, succionando con fuerza hasta hacerlo terminar, bebiéndose lo mas que podía los abundantes chorros de la venida del nipón; al retirarse, Tsubasa bajo las piernas y observo curioso el singular contraste de la oscura piel del pecho y las calidas gotas blanquecinas del esperma que resbalaban a lo largo de este, sin embargo mas fascinante le pareció aun el juego de colores que se formaban entre el ligero escape del liquido por una de las comisuras de esos labios ligeramente carnosos cuyo color rosa quemado le encanta.

Sucumbiendo al arrebato de sus impulsos se arrodillo frente a Carlos, acariciando desde las muñecas recorriendo lentamente el largo de sus fornidos brazos, rozando con dulzura sus labios en la curva de su cuello, bajando por los pectorales hasta llegar a las huellas de su pasión, limpiándolas con deleite, deslizando su lengua con sensualidad hasta llegar al erecto pezón, rodeándolo con sus hambrientos labios, provocando en su amante una contracción en su espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo con plenitud embarañando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del joven asiático, a la vez que deslizaba su mano izquierda a lo largo de la espalda intentando alcanzar su trasero.

Obedeciendo a sus estímulos Santana tumbo sobre espaldas a su colega, para posteriormente colocarse en cuclillas a la altura de sus hombros ofreciéndole su apetecible virilidad, la cual fue envuelta con ansias devoradoras por la boca del ardiente capitán del Barza, el cual comenzó a pasar su lengua con desasosiego, hasta que el mulato comenzó a acariciar con ternura atrás de sus orejas intentando tranquilizarlo….ssshhh…..sshh….despacio, todo esta bien….sin embargo a pesar de las dulces palabras de su koi, el joven japonés sentía que su espíritu se rompería en mil pedazos si no poseía nuevamente ese añorado cuerpo.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho le pidió al latino que se retirara, petición que acato el otro sin molestia alguna quedando ambos sentados uno al lado del otro sobre el piso de madera, guardando silencio por un momento, el cual fue roto por la repentina cercanía del brasileño que recargo su cabeza en el hombro del nipón,- te amo

Sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, Ozora abrazo al moreno y estrecho sus labios en un dulce y casto beso que fue intensificándose conforme los segundos pasaron; recostándolo comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de esa piel tostada, siendo el toque tan sutil y tortuoso a la vez que Carlos se sentía en la cima del cielo. Besando por enésima vez esos labios tan anhelados, Tsubasa acaricio las suaves mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas a la vez que murmuraba desde el fondo de su corazón, - Aishiteru

Contemplando su reflejo en el imponente acero de esos ojos sonrío una vez mas y asalto nuevamente la boca de su compañero desbordando toda esa adoración, recorriéndolo nuevamente con sus manos, creando un sendero de ardientes besos húmedos, deteniéndose en su ombligo, jugueteo con el por largo rato a la vez que observaba a Carlos morderse el labio inferior para no estallar a carcajadas y en señal de mas. Dejando a un lado la divertida tarea continuo cuesta abajo rozando su nariz en la base del pene, suministrando delicados roces con sus labios entreabiertos a lo largo de la deliciosa erección, por su parte el carioca alzo la parte superior de su cuerpo apoyándose en los codos y mirando suplicante al oriental le dijo, - ¡¡por Dios Tsubasa hazlo ya!!

Acatando complaciente la suplica de su amante se trago por completo el jugoso manjar, ahuecando la boca comenzó a subir y bajar mientras acariciaba la aterciopelada piel del escroto, excitándose aun mas al sentir como Santana lo sujetaba fuertemente del cabello imponiéndole mayor velocidad a la felación; dejando al poco tiempo su labor sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar el quejido de decepción del moreno, el cual yacía jadeante pegado al suelo con una brillante capa de sudor que cubría por completo su cuerpo dándole ese toque erótico que es irrepetible en cada encuentro.

Estirándose un poco el seleccionado japonés tomo uno de los mullidos cojines del sofá y con delicadeza lo coloco debajo de las caderas del morocho, el cual al ver las claras intenciones del joven de ojos negros sintió como la sangre de sus mejillas hervía y es que cada vez que Ozora quiere fundirse con el no puede evitar sentirse como la primera vez que hicieron el amor; ante la cohibida reacción del brasileño Tsubasa hundió su cabeza entre las piernas abiertas, deleitándose con el exquisito sabor salado del semen que se había escapado y bañaba cual dulce crema el sexo de su koi, limpiándolo con una torturante lentitud bajando al escroto donde beso y chupo cada protuberancia, haciendo que su hombre perdiera el control y se retorciera de placer exigiendo mas.

Continuando su labor de improviso acaricio con la punta de la lengua la estrecha entrada del moreno, el cual sintió el inminente orgasmo que tantas veces fue aplazado, expulsando a chorros su ambrosia la cual cayo sobre ambos cuerpos; concentrándose en los gemidos de Carlos, el oriental volvió a lamer la entrada incrementando cada vez mas el contacto, abriéndose paso en el delicado orificio a la vez que acariciaba los muslos y las suaves nalgas, introduciendo de vez en cuando sus dedos preparándolo a conciencia.

Colocando su mano en el nacimiento de los glúteos alzo lentamente las caderas de Santana y coloco su erección justo en el dilatado y enrojecido ano, acariciándolo con la hinchada y grana cabeza volviendo el acto un tormento exquisito para ambos; divisando la inmensa necesidad se hundió con fuerza hasta la mitad, quedándose quieto por un momento sujetando firmemente a Carlos de la cintura, que siendo presa de sus sensaciones luchaba como pez en el agua por liberarse de ese yugo y tomar el control de la situación, alzándose por completo y aferrándose al cuerpo de Tsubasa termino de empalarse, emitiendo ambos un sonoro quejido, el cual fue acallado por desesperados besos, dando comienzo a la cadenciosa danza, la cual ascendía y descendía el ritmo conforme se desarrollaba, ambos cuerpos entrelazados como si fuera la ultima vez.

Llegando a la cúspide de su pasión, ambos hombres cayeron en la pendiente orgásmica gritando el nombre del otro a la vez que sentían la calida venida, aflojando los músculos el peso de Ozora venció las fuerzas de Santana y ambos cayeron exhaustos al suelo; habiéndose recuperado un poco Tsubasa salio del cuerpo de su amante y se aferro a el, cerrando sus ojos pidiendo al cielo que el día no terminara.

**TOKIO; JAPÓN**

Sentado en una banca un chico de 16 años se entretenía desmenuzando pan a los pichones, los cuales se amotinaron como una gran multitud de seguidores de algún partido político; la chispa inocente de sus ojos carmesí anudada a su sonrisa fresca y transparente es lo primero que capta la atención de su persona; habiéndose acabado el bollo Washi se recargo en el respaldo dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás contemplo los diversos matices de los rayos solares que atravesaban la copa del viejo y frondoso ciprés que resguardaba la banca...//¿Qué estará haciendo Soshu ahora?//….Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en su hermano mayor, el cual por cuestiones de trabajo no ha podido ir a verlo a la casa, acto seguido su rostro se ensombreció un poco, usualmente cada vez que piensa en su consanguíneo se acuerda de su madre que murió en un accidente cuando el tenia tres años, y de su padre que también falleció, cuatro años después, a causa de una embolia.

- Disculpa la tardanza -, se escucho una varonil voz tras el, la cual pertenecía a un joven un poco mas bajo que Kojiro, con un envidiable bronceado, su alborotado cabello azul caía sobre su rostro cubriendo un poco sus ojos azul profundo; al voltear no evito dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, tomando asiento a su lado Ryoko le entrego un helado doble de fresa y vainilla bañado con jarabe de chocolate, mermelada y nuez picada, rematado con una brillante cereza, - ¡no pensé que fueras a traer un especial!…..comento el jovencito algo sonrojado, para después agradecer el detalle…..domo arigato

Por su parte el joven Okamura sonrió feliz, al fin okaasan había accedido a dejarlo salir con él; para la gente que transitaba por el parque aquel cuadro no pasaba de ser un paseo de hermanos, en el cual el mayor era muy complaciente con el menor; no obstante el trasfondo era otro, tanto Washi como Ryoko no eran hermanos y mucho menos lo eran de los Hyuga, ambos habían ido a parar a esa familia por giri, en el caso del primero su padre había sido pareja de la madre del neko y en el caso del segundo sus padres habían sido íntimos amigos de los padres de Kojiro.

- ¿Pasa algo?, te noto un poco distante -, pregunto Ryoko algo preocupado, ya que de antemano suponía la respuesta de su amor

- ¿Qué crees que este haciendo Soshu? -, respondió con una interrogante el muchacho bajito, sacando a relucir la razón por la cual sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lado

- No lo se…..tal vez tiene mucho trabajo en el Bufete…contesto su compañero, sin embargo en su cabeza la respuesta era muy diferente…...//¡¡aja y yo me chupo el dedo…de seguro esta jodiéndole la existencia a alguien!!//

- ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos? -, cuestiono el joven Okamura cambiando por completo el tema, en lo personal no quería amargar su primera cita poniendo cara de fastidio por escuchar el nombre de ese sujeto.

- ¡Bien! -, respondió el chico mientras relamía sus labios degustando el dulce sabor del helado

Cerca de ahí un par de jóvenes cargados con varias bolsas venían cruzando la calle, el mas alto jalaba a su compañero de la mano, el cual traía una cara de cansancio a todo lo que da y no era para menos, llevaban casi cuatro horas de tienda en tienda y sus pies no daban para mas, por lo que como toda buena mula se amacho en una banca a descansar.

- ¡¡DAICHI MUÉVETE!!, aun nos falta visitar un par de tiendas mas -, ordeno el mas alto, el cual se encontraba tan fresco como una lechuga, pero su amigo no tenia la menor intención de levantarse, por lo que dejando en el suelo las bolsas tomo asiento junto a este y se quito las gafas de sol a modo de reproche

- Gomen nasai….se disculpo el joven aperlado, para después darle un gran trago a la botella de un litro de agua de sabor que llevaba consigo….pero estoy muy cansado, mis pies me duelen, tengo hambre, quiero ir al baño

- ¡¡SI DEJARAS DE TOMAR TANTA AGUA, NO TENDRÍAS POR QUE IR AL BAÑO!! -, se quejo el castaño ofuscado por las protestas de su amigo del alma, ante el regaño su compinche rebatió con una sonrisa cínica, - Sorry, pero tengo que ir al baño

¡¡OH MISTER CAMELS, SEGÚN TU INFINITA SABIDURÍA…¿DONDE SE SUPONE QUE VAMOS A ENCONTRAR UN BAÑO POR AQUÍ?!!...el joven Izawa volvió a quejarse, mas esta vez sus palabras iban cargadas de todo el sarcasmo que le podía impregnar…..¡¡no lo se…comenzó a canturrear Daichi para hacerlo enojar mas….tal ves nos caiga una ayudadita del cielo!!….no obstante ni el mismo se esperaba la "ayudadita del cielo", ya que mientras hacia la faramalla de esperar a que le cayera de arriba, su amigo diviso a cierta pareja que se encontraba cerca de ahí disfrutando un helado….¡¡HYUGA-KUN!!...grito Satoru a todo pulmón mientras alzaba la mano, captando la atención de aludido y su acompañante, los cuales se encaminaron hacia ellos…..¡¡MALDITA SEA…..YA VES LO QUE HICISTE PEDAZO DE BAKA!!...una sarta de reclamaciones comenzaron a escucharse a espaldas de Satoru, dichas palabras eran escupidas por su compañero que se encontraba demasiado molesto y no era para menos, ya que al escuchar como llamaba a su "adorado tormento" se sorprendió tanto que derramo el liquido sabor jamaica sobre su blanco atuendo, dejando unas tremendas manchas rosadas…..//¡¿DIOS, POR QUE SIEMPRE ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO A MI?!//…..pensó Daichi deseando que se lo tragara la tierra esperando el primer ataque burlesco del joven Kokoro, sin embargo pese a sus convicciones, los comentarios socarrones nunca llegaron.

- Konnichi wa Izawa-san, Ozora-san….saludo Washi con una dulce sonrisa...konnichi wa Hyuga-kun...correspondió el castaño, a la vez que le daba un codazo a su amigo que se encontraba con los ojos bien cerrados en espera de algún comentario mordaz….¡¡¡AAAAH!!!...¡konnichi wa Washi-kun, Ryoko-san!…..termino por decir el adolescente un tanto avergonzado por su comportamiento

- ¿Y quien es su acompañante? -, pregunto el joven Izawa mientras observaba detenidamente a Ryoko, el cual le gano la palabra a Washi y contesto seriamente, - Okamura Ryoko novio de Washi

- Mucho gusto -, dijeron ambos chicos, los cuales sintieron la frialdad del mayor, cosa que extraño a Daichi, ya que anteriormente había convivido con el y la experiencia había sido agradable, mas al observar detenidamente el cuadro, se percato de la sutil coquetería de Satoru y de antemano supuso que eso lo había molestado un poco; no obstante su análisis fue interrumpido por Washi, - Ozora-san, ¿debe sentirse incomodo con esa ropa?

- Algo -, contesto el chico algo avergonzado por su torpeza y más por la sonrisa burlona de Satoru

- Nuestra casa queda cerca de aquí, seria un placer que nos acompañaran, ahí podría asearse y se le facilitaría ropa limpia…..dicha invitación del muchacho sorprendió al par de jugadores del Nankatsu, los cuales agradecieron el gesto…..domo arigato por sus atenciones, pero no deseamos causar molestias….a lo que Ryoko contesto esbozando una franca sonrisa…..no es ninguna molestia

Los cuatro se encaminaron hasta el auto; durante el trayecto Satoru y Washi iban relatando algunas anécdotas del Torneo Nacional que acababa de terminar, por su parte el hermano menor de Tsubasa iba demasiado pensativo, el tener de fondo la conversación de ese par le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro…..//como quisiera que estuvieras aquí aunque fuera solo para molestarme//…….y rememorar aquellos momentos que cambiaron su vida para siempre….

**INICIO DEL FLASH BACK**

Las ajetreadas horas de la mañana habían transcurrido de manera normal como en cualquier otro día del año, el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la jornada había hecho acto de presencia y la muchedumbre estudiantil se dejo sentir en las instalaciones del Instituto Nankatsu; pocos alumnos quedaban dentro de los edificios y entre ese porcentaje se encontraba un aperlado jovencito de alborotado cabello negro y ojos marrones, que desesperado revolvía una y otra vez su casillero tratando de encontrar los diversos papelitos donde había anotado sus tareas….¡¡¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN…..¿DONDE ESTA?...NO LAS ENCUENTRO POR NINGÚN LADO!!!…..

- ¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESPERAS SACAR DE ESE POBRE LOCKER?!!……el tono molesto de la voz tras sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse y golpearse la cabeza con el entrepaño de madera que el mismo había puesto dizque para optimizar mas el espacio, sin embargo pese a la constante ayuda de sus amigos, su compartimiento seguía siendo un desastre universal…….¡¡AAAYYY!!…..se quejo el chico Ozora mientras se sentaba en el piso a la vez que sobaba su adolorida cabeza…...¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE ESA ESTUPIDA TABLA SOLO SERVIRÍA PARA QUE TU SOLITO TE GOLPEARAS LA CABEZOTA…..comenzó a sermonearlo Satoru su mejor amigo, el cual le había insistido fallidamente que la idea de la tabla era pésima…..CON ESTA YA VAN 35 VECES EN LO QUE VA DEL MES!!!

- ¡¡Quieres dejar de regañarme!!….¿donde esta Yoshiko?...reclamo molesto el muchacho ante el regaño, para después preguntar por su "imouto-chan"…..yo que se….pensé que estaría contigo…..contesto el jovencito de envidiable cutis facial mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse……pues no….aparte no encuentro donde anote las tareas…..rebatió el otro dispuesto a continuar la búsqueda de los dichosos papelitos……serás baka….¿donde esta la libreta de tareas?

- En la mochila……respondió el adolescente mientras cambiaba su calzado y se ponía sus inseparables tenis que ya pedían a gritos una justa jubilación…..pero ahí no vas a encontrar nada, ya que me gusto mas para dibujar en ella durante la clase de Historia……ante tal revelación y después de verificarlo con sus propios ojos; la susodicha estaba casi a reventar de puros garabatos dignos de un mocoso de parvulario….¡¡en definitiva eres un caso perdido!!….espeto el joven Izawa manteniendo la compostura con una resignada gota sobre su cabeza

- ¡¡¡MUCHACHOS!!!…..un chico bajito que a simple vista parece mas bien un rechonchito niño de primaria venia corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de otro compañero un muchacho larguirucho de lentes…..¿que ocurre Watase?...inquirió Satoru despreocupado a la vez que verificaba su bien peinado cabello en el espejo de su casillero…..¡¡¡ahahahaha…..tratando de normalizar su respiración lo mas rápido que podía….eeess….Yamaoka-san!!!…..al escuchar el apellido de la media hermana de Misaki ambos jovencitos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para acaparar al chaparrito…..¡¡¡¿QUE LE PASA A YOSHIKO?!!!….interrogo Daichi comenzando a impacientarse, por lo que el mas alto respondió…..esta con Hyuga…..tal respuesta sorprendió al capitán y segundo al mando del equipo de futbol……¡¡Hyuga aquí….¿estas seguro Momonari?!!…..espeto el hermano menor de Mamoru Izawa tratando de cerciorarse….¡¡CREES QUE JUGARÍA CON ALGO COMO ESO, ESE JODIDO BUSCAPLEITOS SE METIÓ A LA ESCUELA!!……contesto el delgadísimo chico de lentes de manera brusca…..¿donde están?...

- Atrás del gimnasio…..sin decir algo o esperar a los demás, Daichi se lanzo a la carrera hacia el lugar indicado……//¡¡mas le vale a ese engreído no atreverse a tocar un solo cabello de la cabeza de Yoshiko!!//…..pensaba mientras la distancia se acortaba cada vez mas entre el y su objetivo, no obstante todos los posibles castigos fantasiosos que maquinaba para Kokoro se esfumaron al presenciar aquella escena; la susodicha a la que el considera hermana estaba colgada del cuello del moreno mientras este la sujetaba de la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente

¡¡¡YOSHIKO!!!…..grito furioso el joven Ozora logrando que la chica se despegara y se apartara temerosa, por su parte el comenzó a acercarse hacia el moreno dispuesto a trenzarse a golpes por su atrevimiento, pero a pesar de su intimidante actitud, el efecto en Kokoro era nulo….¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO, COMO TE ATREVISTE A APROVECHARTE ASÍ DE ELLA!!!…..ante tal reclamo el hermano menor del tigre lo miro divertido, para después esbozar una sonrisa burlona, la cual no era para menos, ya que si Daichi hubiera llegado unos minutos antes claramente hubiera presenciado como era su hermanita la que se lanzo prácticamente a sus brazos, por lo que no resistió la deliciosa oportunidad de provocarlo…..¡haces tanto circo por un besito!...comento mordazmente el morocho clavando sus brillantes ojos color miel en el rostro enrojecido de su rival, a la vez que esbozaba una sensual sonrisa que acrecentó el enfurecimiento del otro….¡¡¡ERES UN…..

- ¡¡Daichi!!….justo en ese momento intervino la manzana de la discordia a favor de que su "oniisan", ya que la sobré inflada fama de Kokoro es muy bien sabida por esos rumbos y no deseaba que Ozora saliera lastimado…..¡onegai, vamonos!….sin embargo pese a sus ruegos su hermano no quería despegarse de ese lugar, no sin antes haberle dado su merecido a ese idiota, por lo que al notar la presencia del resto de los chicos, le ordeno a Satoru que se la llevara, mas este al ver a escasos tres metros a Washi se lo pidió a Momonari, el cual junto con el chaparrito Watase se llevaron a la chica prácticamente en calidad de bulto

- Se puede saber, ¿que carajos haces aquí?…eh Hyuga…..pregunto el chico Izawa mientras intentaba de calmar a su amigo……vine a ver a mi novia, ¿Por qué?...¿hay algún problema con eso?...ninguno de los dos se espero dicha respuesta y miraron desconcertados al moreno el cual no había borrado esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro, actitud que recalentó las ánimos de Ozora…..¡¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO…..PRIMERO LA BESAS…..Y…AHORA LA DESHONRAS …..TE VOY A PARTIR LA MADRE!!!…..sin poder retenerlo mas, Satoru fue a dar contra el suelo y Daichi se lanzo sobre el morocho como todo un tackler, derribándolo y lanzándole puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo para los sabios consejos de Kojiro y la experiencia adquirida con los años, dichos embistes eran como un juego de niños, por lo que esperando pacientemente el momento indicado sujeto con firmeza las muñecas del muchacho de ojos marrones y lo hizo girar sobre el suelo aprisionándolo entre sus piernas y recargando todo su peso sobre el bajo vientre, el abdomen y el pecho del otro

Las respiraciones de ambos chicos eran por demás irregulares, Kokoro en ningún momento había hecho el intento por levantarse o golpear a su oponente, solo se había dedicado a neutralizar su ataque y a observar detenidamente su rostro en especial sus ojos; por su parte Daichi que se encontraba preso a merced de su rival se percato de algo raro en la faz de Hyuga, había un brillo muy especial en esos dorados ojos que tantas veces habían llamado su atención, tal emanación distaba enormemente de aquella que reflejaba ese regocijo por haber aplastado a su oponente en el campo de juego, ni tampoco era aquella que se manifiesta en cada ocasión que se lo topa y se la pasa molestándolo, mas bien era el reflejo de un placer por tenerlo sometido a su dominio; en lo que respecta a los otros dos chicos, estos no habían perdido ni un solo detalle del encuentro, sin embargo para Washi ya había sido suficiente espectáculo, por lo que con un tono firme y en una sola petición le pidió a su hermano que soltara al joven Ozora….¡Kokoro…suéltalo!….para sorpresa del capitán del Nankatsu y de su mano derecha la orden del frágil chico de los bermellones ojos fue acatada sin chistar por el otro, el cual se levanto dejando al otro tirado en el suelo

-¡¿Dai te encuentras bien?!….tras haberse retirado Kokoro, Satoru se dirigió a su amigo y lo ayudo a levantarse….si estoy bien, no te preocupes…..respondió el otro sacudiendo un poco la tierra de su uniforme…..¡¿que esperan para largarse?!….amenazo el castaño clavando sus obsidianas en los dos del Toho, pero pese a sus miradas asesinas Washi se acerco hasta Daichi y realizo una disculpa formal por el atrevimiento de su oniisan….sumimasen, la ofensa cometida hacia su persona…..tal actitud suavizo la dureza de ambos adolescentes, que por mas que intentaban no podían comprender como podía Kokoro tener un hermano tan centrado y tranquilo, por su parte el mayor de los Hyuga no disimulo su mueca de fastidio por las disculpas de su otouto……ya terminaste de humillarnos….escupió molesto el moreno socarrón mientras se recargaba en la pared cruzado de brazos

- No he hecho tal cosa, pero si tu quieres verlo así es tu problema…..rebatió el pequeño mientras se dirigía hacia su compinche y se detenía justo frente a el, para después voltear a ver a los otros dos…..Ozora-san, Izawa-san, será un placer contar con su presencia durante el partido del sábado……ignorando completamente al mas alto, el adorable chiquillo extendió la cordial invitación para que presenciaran el encuentro entre el Toho y el Mushashi, el cual se realizaría a media tarde en las instalaciones deportivas del primero….¡¡tenga la seguridad de que iremos Hyuga-kun!!……respondió Satoru con un dejo de agresividad

- Bien, entonces nos veremos el sábado como lo hemos acordado…..comento Washi dibujando una amplia y dulce sonrisa en su rostro que termino por relajar a los chicos…..¡¡¡CLARO ESTAREMOS EN PRIMERA FILA!!!…..exclamo Daichi con su característico animo futbolero; una vez calmada la situación los hermanos Hyuga fueron encaminados hasta la puerta principal del instituto, ahí los esperaban Watase, Momonari y Yoshiko, la cual corrió hasta Daichi…¡¡te encuentras bien…..no te rompió algo!!...

- No….tomando sus manos para tranquilizarla…..Yoshi-chan estoy bien….mientras Ozora calmaba a la muchacha, los otros dos se acercaron a Satoru, el cual les confirmo que no estaban lastimados…..nosotros nos retiramos, con su permiso…..la retirada del par del Toho fue anunciada por el dulce muchacho, el cual hizo la reverencia por ambos, ya que Kokoro comenzó a caminar, al percatarse de su alejamiento la hermana de Misaki se olvido de Daichi y corrió tras el otro muchacho logrando detener su andar al tomarlo del brazo….¿iras a verme a la casa?...pregunto con un dejo de melosidad que empalagaría a cualquiera….no puedo, tendré entrenamiento y el partido será el sábado, tal vez te llame en el transcurso de la próxima semana…..ante tal contestación Yamaoka solo asintió de manera sumisa, lo cual provoco que su "oniisan" se encendiera y se aproximara a paso rápido hasta la pareja y agarrara a Yoshiko de la mano y la alejara del morocho, el cual detuvo con fuerza al aperlado de la muñeca y le dio el jalón hacia su cuerpo, quedando extremadamente juntos…..ya que vas a ir a verme…..comenzó a decir Koko modulando la voz provocativamente…..no te quiero en esas fachas…...y dibujando una coqueta sonrisa termino de decir…..¡así que te pones algo lindo, eh!…..y acto seguido le hizo un guiño que lo saco de balance.

Durante el resto de la semana no había podido sacar de sus pensamientos ese instante y se la había pasado en silencio pensativo y suspirando como si estuviera en otro mundo y en verdad lo estaba, esa actitud de Kokoro lo desconcertaba y lo obligaba a pensar en el durante todo el día, incluso llego a soñar con el aludido en un par de noches; a tal grado llego su mutismo que inclusive su actitud preocupo hasta a los maestros, los cuales siempre batallan para que se mantenga quieto en clase, lo cual orillo a su maestro asesor a llamar a sus padres para saber si el chico tenia algún problema, pero para su sorpresa, el matrimonio Ozora estaba en las mismas, también ignoraban el motivo del ensimismamiento de Daichi

El amanecer del sábado se hizo presente y el hermano de Tsubasa se levanto temprano, como habían acordado con el coach de no tener entrenamiento para poder asistir al partido, tendría toda la mañana y parte de la tarde para sentarse a ver televisión, lo que usualmente hace, pero en lugar de eso hizo lo que nunca, hacer su cama, alzar su cuarto, lavar su uniforme, asear sus zapatos y cumplir con sus tareas escolares que tenia para la semana entrante; mientras tanto sus padres miraban atónitos desde la cocina como su hijo bajaba a buscar un par de bolsas para basura tamaño jumbo, volvía a subir, escuchaban una movedera de cosas y luego lo veían bajar con ambos sacos repletos y llevarlos hasta el contenedor que se encuentra en la esquina de la calle donde viven, para después verlo volver a subir, y bajar con su uniforme en mano para echarlo a la lavadora.

Mientras la máquina hacia el trabajo el se duchaba y alistaba para salir, bajando con su desgastado morral de mezclilla al hombro, saco del electrodoméstico la ropa y la metió a la secadora, mientras ésta hacia lo suyo el chico se sirvió un tazón de cereal con yogurt y se lo comió despacio…..¿vas a salir?…..inquirió el Sr. Ozora tanteando desconfiadamente el terreno….si….voy a la biblioteca….tal respuesta tumbo a sus padres de espaldas, ya que es bien sabido que tanto Tsubasa como Daichi son algo cabeza dura para los estudios y tal comportamiento en el menor era en extremo raro, incluso se podía decir que inapropiado….¿necesitas dinero?….esta ves la que pregunto fue la Sra. Ozora…..no…..contesto tranquilamente el chico mientras sacaba la ropa y la colgaba en un gancho para llevarla a su cuarto, volver a bajar, despedirse de sus padres e irse a la biblioteca.

Las horas transcurrieron y el ya había terminado con sus deberes, por lo que alisto sus cosas para regresar a casa, durante el trayecto recapitulo lo ocurrido con Kokoro y por más vueltas que le daba no llegaba a un punto que lo convenciera, por lo que desistió y se dirigió a una heladería, al entrar se topo con la sorpresa de que Satoru estaba ahí sentado como si estuviera esperando a alguien, situación que se le hizo muy rara, ya que su mejor amigo no le había mencionado algo de salir con alguien el sábado

Prefiriendo no ser inoportuno se acerco al mostrador y pidió a la chica un helado doble de fresa para llevar, siendo atendida de inmediato su orden, se acerco a la caja a pagar y recibir su pedido, más al darse vuelta sobre sus talones para retirarse, se topo con que Satoru se estaba besando con uno de los empleados de la heladería, la impresión fue tal y los segundos tan eternos que sin saber soltó el mantecado , el cual se desparramo por el suelo, para después salir corriendo a casa. Al llegar subió y se encerró en su recamara…..Satoru estaba besando a un muchacho mayor…..¿por qué no me lo dijo?...al ver el reloj, este marcaba las 14:35 p. m……son las dos y media….el juego comienza a las cinco……en ese instante su madre toco a la puerta…..Dai, cariño ya es hora de comer

- Okaasan…..puedes entrar….onegai….musito el adolescente apesumbrado, su madre al escuchar el tono de su voz entro, su hijo se encontraba recostado bocabajo en la cama con la almohada sobre la cabeza, al verlo tan mortificado Natsuko se sentó en la orilla y posando su mano sobre la fuerte espalda de su hijo comenzó a preguntarle….¿te peleaste con Yoshiko?...a lo que su vástago contesto…..no…..por lo que volvió a preguntar….¿problemas en la escuela?...y el volvió a responder…..no…..y la señora volvió a inquirir…..¿es el torneo verdad?...esta vez Daichi se quedo callado, por su parte su madre al sentir que su pequeño necesita un rato de soledad se levanto y se encamino hasta la puerta….Okaasan….antes de cruzar el umbral escucho la queda voz de su hijo llamándola….¿dime?….respondió al llamado volviendo hacia el…..¿Tousan esta abajo?…..pregunto el muchacho extrañando a su madre…..no, salio a comprar unas cosas que necesita, ¿por qué amor?…..

- Ven…..le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, sus ojos evidenciaban que había estado llorando….cielo, ¿qué ocurre?…..interrogo la mujer sumamente preocupada, más el chico seguía callado, pasados unos minutos el jovencito se sintió seguro para poder hablar….Yoshiko tiene novio….ante aquellas palabras Natsuko suspiro un poco más aliviada, su niño solo tenia problemas de amores….cariño….murmuro quedamente la mujer mientras pasaba su mano con suavidad entre el cabello del muchacho, sin embargo este se derrumbo en sus brazos comenzando a llorar de nuevo…..¡¡kaasan me duele!!….exclamo el jovencito entre sollozos ocultando su rostro en el reconfortante pecho de su madre, la cual se sentía impotente ante el dolor de su hijo y que mas podía hacer frente a una obligatoria experiencia como esa; de repente la figura de Kudai apareció en el umbral de la puerta mirando fijamente a su esposa e hijo.

Por su parte Natsuko le susurro a Daichi que su padre estaba presente, a lo que el chico se separo un poco y limpio sus lágrimas para después voltear a ver a su padre un tanto avergonzado, sin embargo el Almirante se acerco a la cama sentándose al lado de su hijo y sin decirle una sola palabra lo abrazo y le pidió a su mujer que los dejara solos; una vez estando a solas el señor Ozora hizo a un lado su postura rígida propia de un marino y esbozando una cálida sonrisa le hablo con dulzura….¿cuál es el problema?...el muchacho no contesto dicho cuestionamiento, pero pese a su hermetismo su padre no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón….¿Dai?….su intención de proseguir fue interrumpida por el adolescente, el cual levanto el rostro y sin decir "agua va" le pregunto a su padre…..¿le molestaría que tuviese un amigo al que le gustaran los hombres?...dicha pregunta saco un poco de balance a su padre, en verdad nunca se imagino que su hijo menor pudiera ser tan directo en sus cuestionamientos…..¿hay algo que debo saber?...respondió la interrogativa de Daichi con otra pregunta, cosa que molesto al chico y que sin pensarlo dos veces externo su disgusto…..no me evada y contésteme

- No te estoy evadiendo….respondió el hombre sonriente y tranquilo…..entonces, ¿Por qué no me contesta?...rebatió el muchacho levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hasta el closet, de donde saco unos jeans deslavados y comenzó a buscar una playera de su agrado, mientras tanto su padre lo miraba desconcertado, el comportamiento de Daichi en los últimos días era muy poco usual, como si fuese otra persona, no es que le molestasen los cambios, es solo que tanto el como su esposa no esperaban que ocurriesen tan pronto...la amistad entre Satoru y tú es muy profunda, jamás te pediría que le dejases de hablar por algo tan natural como lo es amar a alguien, aun cuando fuese una persona del mismo sexo…..al escuchar esas palabras Daichi soltó los calcetones que traía en la mano y volteo a ver al hombre mayor….¿cómo lo sabes?...inquirió desconcertado…..iba saliendo del estacionamiento de la ferretería cuando te vi salir corriendo de la heladería, te llame pero no me escuchaste, al orillarme vi a Satoru-kun besándose con Akio, el hijo del matrimonio Hagiwara dueños de la heladería

- Le molesta….cuestiono firmemente el muchacho aparentando serenidad, pero para la experiencia de su padre solo era una careta que servia para esconder su impaciencia….no…Akio es un buen muchacho y de antemano te digo….hará hasta lo imposible por hacer feliz a Satoru-kun…..al escuchar esas palabras Daichi se lanzo sobre su padre abrazándolo….¡domo arigato tousan!….más el momento "padre e hijo" fue interrumpido por el joven de 16 años que al ver el reloj se altero tanto que comenzó a sacar ropa a montones…..¡¡¡MALDICIÓN AÚN NO ELIJO QUE PONERME!!!….prolifero el chico presa de un ataque de histeria propiamente femenino, mientras su progenitor lo miraba con una enorme gotota en la cabeza…..Dai, ¿Qué ocurre?...cuestiono su padre preocupado por la actitud de su retoño…..¡¡¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME INVITARON A IR A VER EL PARTIDO ENTRE EL TOHO Y EL MUSHASHI Y YA SE ME HIZO TARDE!!!…..respondió mientras corría al baño tropezándose con todo a su paso

El rimbombante timbre que anuncia la llegada de un visitante se dejo escuchar con insistencia, tal sonido puede llegar a ser molesto para cualquier persona, pero para la señora Ozora dicha situación le era de lo más normal, abriendo la puerta y con una amplia sonrisa recibió a Saturo, el cual correspondió con la misma cordialidad, para después preguntar por su "hermano"…..¿Y Daichi?...a lo que la mujer respondió mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina…..se esta arreglando……al llegar a la pieza el jovencito saludo al señor de la casa, el cual se encontraba muy entretenido resolviendo un crucigrama, por lo que tomo asiento junto a Kudai, que se quito las gafas y se tallo un poco los ojos en señal de cansancio visual……necesito otros anteojos con estos ya no las llego…..se quejo seriamente tratando de llamar la atención de su mujer, la cual descanso sus brazos sobre los fuertes hombros de su pareja y depositaba un cariñoso arrumaco en el cuello de este, por su parte Satoru que los observaba detenidamente quedo maravillado por la muestra de afecto de los padres de Daichi……aun puedo creer que existe el amor……pensó el chico de 16 años sonriendo ligeramente mientras que por debajo de la mesa acariciaba la pulsera que le regalo Akio un par de horas antes en la heladería……¿y bien como me veo?……la voz de Daichi rompió el encanto del momento al lograr captar la atención de los presentes, los cuales se quedaron de una pieza al voltear a verlo; el hermano menor de Tsubasa o mejor dicho lo que parecía ser el hermano menor de Tsubasa se encontraba parado frente a ellos, Satoru que no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su compañero, el cual lo miraba algo desconfiado…..Satoru…..¿pasa algo?...a lo que el otro respondió…..linda chaqueta, nunca te la había visto

- ¡¡Verdad que es linda!!, me la regalo mi tía Yaheco en mi quinceavo con una amplia sonrisa mientras modelaba su atuendo…..¿y los pantalones?...volvió a cuestionar su amigo…..me los compro okaasan hace más de un año al igual que los zapatos y la playera…..contesto el muchacho bien quitado de la pena, mientras se dirigía hacia al refrigerador y sacaba de este una botella de agua de sabor….¿y por que no te habías puesto esa ropa?...continuo el chico Izawa con el interrogatorio, el cual era aprobado por la mirada cómplice de los padres de su "hermano"…..por que la ocasión no lo ameritaba…..respondió tranquilo mientras abría la botella y acto seguido bebía un poco del contenido, mientras tanto Satoru preparaba su siguiente pregunta, la cual nunca salio de su boca ya que Daichi le corto la inspiración….ya se nos hizo tarde….verificando el costoso reloj Fossil color acero que le regalara su hermano en su ultimo cumpleaños, el cual tampoco había usado antes

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa dejando pasmados a la madura pareja, la cual aun presa del desconcierto los acompañaron hasta la acera y no se despegaron de ahí hasta que los perdieron de vista. Por su parte, el joven Izawa se devanaba los sesos tratando de buscar la causa de la transformación de su hermano del alma, por lo que sin darse cuenta ignoro la platica de este y se atraso sin querer un poco, no obstante su mutismo fue interrumpido por el reclamo de Dai el cual detuvo su andar y volteo un poco molesto…..¡¡SIEMPRE TE QUEJAS DE QUE LLAGAMOS TARDE POR MI CULPA Y AHORA ERES TU EL QUE NO SE MUEVE!!….recalco el adolescente poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura, al atender el llamado de su amigo Satoru se quedo anonadado contemplando la exquisita figura del otro, el cual le daba una excelente vista de su bien formado cuerpo, con ese ángulo de tres cuartos

- Sat-chan, ¿pasa algo?...pregunto desconcertado el de los ojos marrones…..nada es solo que los años han sido generosos contigo….respondió el otro recorriéndolo con la mirada un tanto pervertida….¡eres un baka!…musito un poco molesto retomando su andar….si Akio te viera se enfadaría mucho contigo…..termino por decir dejando al castaño de una pieza sin poder articular palabra, el cual luego de unos instantes le dio alcance antes de abordar el autobús que los llevaría a la estación del metro….¿cómo lo sabes?...cuestiono un tanto titubeante…..te vi en la heladería besándote con mientras tomaban asiento… y en lo personal me alegro mucho por ti, sin embargo no puedo evitar preocuparme ya que el es mayor que tú y por consiguiente tiene un buen camino recorrido….al terminar volteo a ver a Satoru, quien estaba con la vista fija en su regazo, donde quedaban sus manos entrelazadas con la de Daichi, al levantar su rostro este último contemplo las preciosas obsidianas llenas de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, las cuales fueron contenidas por el dueño de esos hermosos ojos, el cual con una tímida sonrisa agradeció la comprensión y el apoyo de su mejor amigo. Durante el resto del trayecto platicaron sobre como había conocido al joven Hagiwara, como fue surgiendo ese sentimiento y como culmino en su noviazgo.

Al llegar a las instalaciones del Instituto Toho, éstas estaban aglutinadas de estudiantes, maestros de ambos colegios y público en general, los cuales portaban los colores de sus respectivos equipos reflejados en su vestimenta, pelucas o pintura facial, sin olvidar los típicos estandartes hechos a mano y los instrumentos propios de las porras oficiales y no oficiales; al dirigirse al campo donde se realizaría el encuentro fueron interceptados por Washi…..Izawa-san, Ozora-san, kon-nichiwa, en nombre del equipo les doy la bienvenida a nuestra escuela y de antemano les agradecemos hayan atendido la invitación que se les extendió, es un placer tenerlos como nuestros invitados de honor…..ambos muchachos respondieron con una sonrisa ante las atenciones del menor de los Hyuga…..también es un placer para nosotros estar aquí Washi-kun

El joven albino los encamino hasta sus respectivos asientos, los cuales se encontraban junto a los de la porra oficial de la escuela, una vez que Washi se retiro ambos chicos sintieron aun mas de lleno las miradas que se emitían a su alrededor, y no era para menos estaban en los territorios enemigos, sin embargo al dar comienzo el partido fueron completamente ignorados y tragados por el barullo estudiantil que se dejo sentir por aquel lado del campo que parecía en unos pedazos una alfombra azul y gris. Una figura alta y fornida situada en el centro de terreno de juego capto por completo la atención de Daichi, la piel morena resaltaba a simple vista, las largas y musculosas piernas se movían con velocidad y ligereza a lo largo del campo, siendo siempre acompañada por una figura más pequeña tan blanca como la leche.

Hasta el momento corría el minuto cuarenta del primer tiempo, la jugada se desarrollaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, ninguno de los dos equipos había anotado el primer tanto, por lo que se podía deducir que en la segunda mitad se pudiera esperar lo mismo y que ganaría el que anotase primero; el encuentro era detalladamente analizado por los presentes que se encontraban al ras de la banda y que provenían de diversas escuelas del país, esto lo pudo constatar Satoru al reconocer a diversos adversarios y comentárselo a su compañero el cual estaba absorto en la jugada que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, el esférico salio volando por encima de los jugadores en un pase largo que termino en el pecho del numero 06 del Toho, el cual al pisar nuevamente tierra se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el centro del campo, pero antes de llegar fue interceptado por dos jugadores del Mushashi, por lo que con un talonazo mando el pase hacia su compañero de apoyo, el cual lo remato hacia la banda izquierda, donde fue recibido por Washi que se perfilo para tirar, dando un potente cañonazo, que de no ser por la agilidad felina del portero Izumi que rechazo con un puñetazo, hubiese entrado sin ninguna dificultad, sin embargo el balón aún seguía en juego y la figura de Kokoro acaparo el protagonismo al dar el remate que nuevamente fue atajado por el arquero.

El silbatazo anunció el termino del primer tiempo y los muchachos comenzaron a abandonar la cancha, por su parte el hermano menor de Kojiro comenzó a observar hacia las bancas tratando de encontrar al dueño de tan persistente mirada que lo desconcentraba durante el partido; fue en ese instante que el tiempo se detuvo para Daichi, sus miradas se cruzaron y el corazón palpito con fuerza siendo su respectivo sonido lo único que podía escucharse, poniéndose de pie alzo su mano en un tímido saludo que correspondió el moreno con una sonrisa sincera, ambos absortos del mundo, Daichi parado en la tribuna y Kokoro siendo el único jugador en la cancha.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Daichi….Daichi….Daichi…..¡¡deja de soñar, ya llegamos!!….se escucho la voz de su amigo que lo zarandeaba desde hacia un buen rato…..¡¡aaaahhhh!!…..ruborizándose sin poder evitarlo……yyyyoooo……lo siento……entre mas intentaba aparentar que no pasaba algo mas se evidenciaba su timidez, cosa que divierte mucho a su compañero de andanzas….anda que nos están esperando desde hace diez minutos…..y sin mas que decir ambos chicos entraron a la casa donde fueron bien recibidos por la familia Hyuga.

**MILAN; ITALIA**

Llevaba mas de una hora metido en el baño lamentando su mala suerte, recriminando su torpeza y bañando su vergüenza; recapitulando lo sucedido, ¡¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS ERA POSIBLE QUE PERDIESE EL CONTROL DE ESA FORMA?!!, hacia tanto tiempo que su cuerpo no lo evidenciaba de esa manera, mas eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba, sino el hecho de haber reaccionado como un adolescente que no sabe actuar ante las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo; sin embargo de ante mano sabia que no podía quedarse encerrado en el baño cual jovencita de secundaria humillada frente al chico de sus sueños, por lo que dando un largo y pesado suspiro salio de la tina y se dio un regaderazo helado tratando de descongestionar su mente y "otras cosas"

Tan absorto estaba en maquinar la forma en que actuaría frente a los otros que no se percato de que alguien había entrado al baño y se encontraba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos observándolo divertidamente……¿desde cuando te dieron ganas de convertirte en una linda sirena?...el mordaz cuestionamiento puso en alerta sus sentidos y de un solo jalon corrió la puerta un poco empañada revelando su desnudez y al visitante…..¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ LUCIANO?!...interrogo Kojiro saliendo de la pequeña área, a la vez que tomaba una toalla y comenzaba a restregarla en su larga cabellera, por su parte el hijo mayor de Sandro Belmonto desvió un poco su rostro…..¿quieres cubrirte?...ustedes los japoneses no tienen algo de vergüenza…..se quejo el hombre de treinta años algo incomodo por la desnudez de su amigo…..¿para que te metes cuando me estoy bañando?...objetó el moreno bien quitado de la pena mientras envolvía la toalla sobre su cabeza y tomaba otra sujetándola a su cintura…..Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante…..espeto el otro mientras salía del cuarto de baño seguido por Hyuga

Una vez adentro de la recámara del moreno, el castaño tomó el cenicero del tocador y tomando asiento en la cama saco su inseparable cigarrera color oro……¿gustas?...abrió la pitillera ofreciéndole al morocho…… gracias, pero ya me fume el de hoy….que agradeció la cortesía mas rechazo el ofrecimiento….así que va en serio lo de dejarlo…comento algo sorprendido el mayor, ya que cuando se lo dijo Geovana no le creyó….digamos que quiero llevar unos hábitos acorde a mi sarcásticamente el tigre observando el reflejo de su acompañante en el espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello….pero dejando de lado el tema de "si dejo o no mis vicios"….¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?

- ¡¡¡ODIO AL TAL TAKAO!!!…..estando en confianza, el hombre de treinta años comenzó a caminar molesto de un lado a otro de la recamara mientras externaba toda esa oleada de sentimientos encontrados en torno a su hermano menor….¡¡¡TODAVÍA NI LO CONOZCO Y YA QUIERO MATARLO!!!….por su parte el neko abrió los cajones de la ropería y saco una playera negra de tirantes, una trusa del mismo color y un holgado pantalón de pijama con estampado de gatitos atigrados con un enorme moño rojo en el pescuezo….¿te sientes estupido verdad?...inquirió el tigre mientras se vestía…..tienes ganas de gritar aquello que te carcome por dentro….pero tienes miedo de volverte vulnerable….darías lo que fuera por verle siempre sonreír….y te sientes impotente ante el hecho de que debe aprender de sus errores

- Si….las palabras dichas por Hyuga eran una verdad sabia e irrevocable, las cuales lograron que dejara de caminar y se quedara justamente en medio de la habitación, cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza apesumbrado, aún se preguntaba como pudo haber sucedido, en que momento bajo tanto la guardia, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el cálido abrazo de su amigo….no tiene caso que te martirices con eso….que recargo su cabeza en el hombro y le hablaba quedamente al oído…¿Pero?…..Belmonto intento continuar pero fue callado por los callosos dedos de Kojiro….bien sabes que no tiene nada de malo que ames a Vinni de esa forma…..sin embargo aún le es difícil al italiano aceptarlo….Kojiro….estoy enamorado de mi hermano menor y me dices que no tiene nada de malo

- Luciano….ya lo hemos hablado….llevándolo a la cama y haciendo que se recueste a la vez que el también se recuesta al lado suyo….tu amas a Vinni desde hace muchos años, sin embargo jamás te diste el permiso de explorar esa parte de tu corazón debido a tu crianza sumamente machista….el italiano sintiéndose ansioso giro sobre su cuerpo y se aferro al del japonés que con paciencia y afecto le pregunto…..¿qué hizo o dijo Vinni para que te molestes tanto?...mientras envolvía en su dedo índice un mechón del castaño cabello del mayor….va a salir a cenar con su odioso novio… ¡¡¡Y PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE NO LLEGARA A DORMIR YA QUE ADEMÁS DE CENAR EN UN LUJOSO RESTAURANTE, TAMBIÉN SE REVOLCARA CON EL EN UN CARÍSIMO HOTEL!!!...respondió molesto a la pregunta hecha por el tigre, el cual se zafo de su abrazo y se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo quedando frente al treintañero….¿sabias que luces muy sexy insinuantemente el moreno mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, por su parte Luciano podía ver claramente su reflejo en las brillantes obsidianas y sin poder controlarse un rubor invadió sus mejillas…Kojiro

- ¿Qué?...inquirió suavemente el morocho mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y descubría el terso pecho del italiano…..me halaga lo que dijiste….agradeció el cumplido un tanto nervioso…..pero….¿puedo saber que es lo que estas haciendo?...su nerviosismo iba en creciente, la actitud de Hyuga lo sacaba de balance, los dedos del moreno se deslizaron ligeramente sobre su piel causándole un estremecimiento que le hizo cerrar los ojos y pensar en su hermano…..

Mientras tanto en la cocina Aoi era presa de un interrogatorio marca infierno por parte de Vinni, el cual no paraba de sermonearlo por su repentina ausencia del hotel….¿me lo vas a decir o no?...a lo que Aoi musito fastidiado su nombre por enésima vez…Vinni….sin embargo su mejor amigo no quito el dedo del renglón….¡¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE ANOCHE?!...por lo que el pequeño nipón contesto lo mas cortes que le permitía su poca paciencia…..Ya te dije que estuve aquí en la casa

- No te creo….rebatió el del cabello teñido prácticamente trepado en la mesa plantando su cara frente a la de Shingo, quien bufo molesto por dicha actitud tan infantil….por lo que veo, a ti aún no te han dicho que ese comportamiento tan pueril ya no te queda

- Me estas diciendo inmaduro…..el joven Belmonto corroboro ofuscado el comentario salido de los labios del oriental que se encontraba sentado frente a el y que utilizaba una de sus muletas como brazo extensible para tomar de la asa el medio galón de jugo de mango que se encontraba en la barra….solo tienes que pedirlo….espeto molesto el italiano de veintitrés años mientras se levantaba de la silla, se dirigía hasta la barra, tomaba el recipiente de plástico además de un par de vasos de vidrio de la estantería, para posteriormente servirlos en la mesa….arigato….murmuro Aoi avergonzado por su actitud

- No estoy enojado contigo…exteriorizó Vinni mientras acercaba la silla…..es solo que…estábamos muy preocupados por ti….bien sabes que eres una parte muy importante de mi familia….Antes de que pudiera continuar el joven Shingo sello sus labios con sus dedos y le dio un beso en la mejilla….le pedí a Akai que me llevara al tranquilo….¿y a que querías ir al aeropuerto?...inquirió el de los ojos verdes un tanto extrañado….quería ir a Japón a ver como se encontraba Kojiro….esbozando una dulce sonrisa que transmitía mil y un verdades….pero ya no es necesario, porque él regreso

En lo personal para Vicentzio la ausencia de Kojiro trajo consigo muchos problemas, los cuales desembocaron sobre una personita que no la debía ni la temía; pero Hyuga lo iba a escuchar, de eso no cabía duda, si Luciano no lo hacia él sí le diría un par de verdades al muy sinvergüenza, pero eso lo haría cuando se diera la oportunidad de pescarlo a solas sin un Ao-chan que lo defienda, por lo que saco a relucir el tema del par de jovencitos que se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la casa….¿Quiénes son el par de muchachos que están con Akai en el jardín?...volvió a preguntar mientras fijaba la vista en la ventana que revelaba a los tres varones que estaban sentados en las sillas jardineras degustando un té helado y platicando animadamente….son los hermanos menores de mi neko

- Asi que tienen año y medio viviendo juntos….reafirmo Kokoro esbozando una ligera sonrisa maliciosa, al fin tenia material fresco para fastidiar a su oniisan, por su parte Tenshi analizaba detenidamente cada comentario que les hacia el joven Tomeya en torno a la relación de su hermano con Shingo….pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe…..continuo el del extraño peinado ignorando el tremendo problema que se estaba armando a expensas de su bocota…..¿qué quiere decir con eso Tomeya-san?...al fin se había dejado escuchar la voz del castaño, el cual se recargo cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla y cruzaba elegantemente la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda….algo de lo cual yo hablare con ustedes a su debido momento….tras ellos se escucho la firme y serena voz de Kojiro, que sin reparo les puso la carne de gallina y no era para menos, los tres estaban comadreando como viejas verduleras a espaldas de él y de Aoi; al voltear se toparon con la expresión fría del morocho, el cual se estaba asomando por una de las ventanas del piso de arriba.

Sin decir palabra alguna los hermanos del tigre se levantaron y entraron a la casa, quedándose ambos de pie en la sala observando a su hermano bajar por las escaleras acompañado de otro hombre un poco mayor que él, sin embargo dicho momento hubiese pasado desapercibido de no ser por el atuendo que se cargaba su hermanito, la playera negra de tirantes estaba bien, eso era normal en Kojiro, pero el holgado pantalón de pijama de franela con estampado de gatitos atigrados era por demás anormal en el y por lo que recordaban ambos muchachos a su niisan no le gustan las pijamas

- ¡¡¿Que yo sepa a Kojiro no le gustan las pijamas?!!….murmuro Tenshi un poco molesto, tal pareciese que la presencia de Shingo en la vida de su hermano había modificado algunos de sus hábitos….tal vez ya le gustan, tú sabes que con la edad algunos gustos Kokoro tratando de minimizar el hecho y mantener tranquilo al gemelo, ya que una cosa es lidiar con él cuando esta molesto y otra muy diferente con el dulce ángel, pero pese sus esfuerzos, a cada segundo que pasaba en esa casa la hermanitis de Ten-kun iba en creciente; todo parecía indicar que Kojiro les había mentido a todos, la señorita Belmonto no era su novia y mucho menos iba a casarse con ella, la única verdad palpable era la que tenían en frente, Aoi Shingo era el amante de turno de su hermano y el culpable de que los haya abandonado por tres años.

Después de presentarles a Luciano con las debidas formalidades, el italiano se excuso y se dirigió a la cocina a platicar con Aoi; mientras tanto el tigre y sus hermanos se dirigieron al estudio, una vez estando los tres dentro de la espaciosa habitación los reclamos del joven de los avellanados ojos no se hicieron esperar…..¡¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE DIABLOS HAS HECHO DE TU VIDA?!!...dicha pregunta le extraño al morocho, el cual tomo asiento en el sillón giratorio y contemplaba desconcertado a su otouto….¿a qué te refieres?...fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, ya que en verdad no tenia idea alguna de lo que se refería el menor; lo cual provoco el estallido temperamental de Tenshi….No te hagas…..¡¡¡YA SABEMOS QUE TIENES UN AÑO Y MEDIO VIVIENDO CON ESE ENANO!!!

Al escuchar esas palabras el morocho no pudo evitar sonreír, conocía de antemano las reacciones de sus hermanos, por Kokoro ya no se preocupaba este ya había hecho catarsis en casa, más no podía negar que aún resonaban en su cabeza cada palabra que le dijo, pero la relación con el ahora era más llevadera, no obstante eso no era lo que importaba ahora, y es que desde que abordaron el avión se preparó mentalmente para los arranques de celos de "su debilidad"…….Tenshi tranquilízate…..le decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba el escritorio de madera de caoba, para terminar frente al joven de piel blanca…..todo tiene una explicación…..extendiendo su brazo para acariciar su mejilla, sin embargo su hermano rechazo el afectuoso gesto con un manazo arañándole la mano a Kojiro, quien por pura inercia la retiro y contemplo con detenimiento…..¡ESTOY ESPERANDO TU FAMOSA EXPLICACIÓN!….el tono imperativo que Tenshi estaba utilizando era por demás incomodo, Kokoro que había tomado asiento prefirió salir de la habitación, no quería ser testigo de un encarnizada pelea entre sus hermanos, el tigre al ver salir al menor respiro un poco más tranquilo, jamás le ha gustado que sus cachorros presencien una discusión entre dos personas y mucho menos desde aquella pelea que sostuvo con su madre

- ¿Sabes una cosa?……¡puedes quedarte con tu explicación!……espeto desesperado el castaño marcando su enorme molestia en el timbre de su voz…..prefiero sacar mis propias conclusiones……termino por decir dándose la vuelta para salir del estudio…..¿y…al menos puedo saber que clase de conclusiones has sacado?…..inquirió el mayor logrando detener el andar del menor que se dio la media vuelta y con una sonrisa sádica le dijo….que Shingo-san es tu mantenido amante de turno y que como es tan bueno para mamártela de seguro le perdonas todas sus chingaderas

Al escuchar estas palabras algo dentro de Kojiro se revolvió y un sabor amargo se impregno en su boca, ganas no faltaban de propinarle unas bofetadas, no tanto por él sino por Aoi, pero sabia que debía mantener la calma, no podía agarrar a sus hermanos a golpes cada vez que discutía con ellos…..//maldición….por que tenían que crecer//…...pensó mientras contemplaba la sonrisa maliciosa de su hermano, sin embargo un tercero había presenciado parte de la discusión y sin decir agua va salio en defensa de su amigo…..el hecho de que Kojiro sea una persona sumamente responsable y yo su invitado no quiere decir que sea un mantenido……la voz de Aoi se escucho tras ellos captando de lleno su atención; mientras que Tenshi lo miraba de una forma retadora y hostil, Kojiro paso de la sorpresa a la vergüenza, sin poderlo evitar desvió un poco el rostro mirando hacia el suelo preso de una dolorosa humillación, para el chaparrito ese gesto fue más que suficiente para enervar su sangre, tal vez Kojiro les tenía contemplaciones por haberlos criado, pero el no…..me permites…..mientras terminaba de entrar al estudio y cerraba la puerta, alzo la mano y sin miramientos le corto al joven de veinte años la intención de seguir hablando….en lo que respecta a que si le chupo el caramelo o le saco filo al a decir de forma severa a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá y colocaba las muletas en el suelo….temo informarte que ese es asunto nuestro, así que te pido te quedes callado…..el sarcasmo de Aoi había salido a relucir, por su parte el morocho se encontraba al margen de la situación y era lo mejor, sabia muy bien que su compañero de equipo no lastimaría a su pequeño hermano a menos que este diera el primer ataque….¡¡Y SI NO ME CALLO QUE!!….

- Aoi….¿por favor?….al ver el desplante de Ten-ku el tigre decidió intervenir a favor de terminar la situación en los mejores términos posibles…..no Kojiro…..pero el chibi negó serenamente dirigiéndole una mirada seria y a la vez comprensiva…..si lo que tu hermano quiere decirme es que soy una puta calienta palos….volteado a ver al de los avellanados ojos…..esta en su derecho…se siente desplazado por mí….la mirada asesina de Tenshi se recrudeció aún más de lo que estaba, si ese maldito continuaba hablando no se detendría hasta sacarlo de la casa y de la vida de su tousan….pero el ponerte en vergüenza solo por que se le antoja no lo puedo permitir…..volteando a ver al menor…..así que te exijo te disculpes con Kojiro

- ¡¡USTED NO TIENE NINGUNA AUTORIDAD PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!!…..el muchacho grito molesto dando un paso hacia Shingo que lo miraba imperturbable…..tal vez no la tenga…..mirando al moreno….tu hermano aún no me lo pide…..sonriéndole…..pero….lo que si tengo es sentido común y educación…….y por lo que veo tú ya olvidaste la buena educación que te enseñaron okaasan y tousan….en especial cuando se es visita

- César…..la presencia de Luciano rompió la tensión del momento logrando que los tres japoneses al escucharlo voltearan a verle topándose con la sorpresa de que no estaba solo; Kokoro, Akai y Vinni estaban ahí junto a la puerta, además de Lucrecia, Don Sandro, Taro y Pierre, que acababan de llegar y escucharon los gritos de Tenshi desde afuera; Aoi los contemplo tranquilos y saludo amenamente…..¡buenas tardes!…..Kojiro por su parte sentía mas honda su vergüenza, en especial cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Misaki que se asomaba entre la gente; Tenshi al ver que su oniisan le dio la espalda a la entrada y se dirigió a la ventana donde pesco la cortina y casi imperceptiblemente la comenzó a apretarla entre sus manos mientras trataba de aparentar una serenidad que parecía nunca lograría; dejando de lado la discusión con Shingo se acerco y posando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano le pregunto preocupado…..Koji-chan….¿te sientes bien?….al escucharlo Hyuga levanto el rostro evidenciando en sus ojos la vergüenza que sentía; la intranquilidad de Tenshi fue en aumento y un profundo dolor se clavo en su pecho, dirigió la mirada hacia Aoi que los contemplaba serio, ocultando tras esa careta la preocupación por su neko, y de ahí observo a la bola de mirones que se habían congregado en la entrada del estudio, de los cuales el que capto su atención fue Taro que se daba una idea de lo que ocurría ahí adentro y sin proponérselo le sonrió al gemelo, el cual sintió como si la vida se le escapara en ese instante al percatarse de la pendejada que acababa de hacer

Sin poderlo evitar la vergüenza y la culpabilidad se apoderaron de sus pensamientos…..GOMEN NASAI TOUSAN….musito quedamente el joven de veinte años casi al borde de las lagrimas, para después echarse a correr empujando a los que se encontraban en la puerta, a los pocos segundos Kojiro reacciono corriendo tras el saliendo de la casa hasta llegar a media calle…..¡¡¡TENSHI……TENSHI!!!……grito desesperado más no había rastro de él; cubrió su rostro con ambas manos tratando de pensar fríamente las cosas, pasando los dedos entre el nacimiento de su cabello respiro hondo, sin embargo la cálidez de sus lágrimas quemaba la piel de sus mejillas; regreso a la casa y sin hacer caso de los presentes entro de nuevo en el estudio y cerro de un sonoro portazo que se escucho por todos los confines de la casa; recargado en la puerta trataba de calmarse, pero una vez salida la primera lágrima le es muy difícil detener su llanto, soltó la perilla y suavemente se deslizo hacia el suelo, recargo su rostro en la rodilla izquierda que se encontraba flexionada, en un vano intento de ocultarlo y una vez más se sintió traicionado por sus emociones al dejar escapar un sollozo que rompió el sepulcral silencio de la habitación.

En medio de su dolor una cálida presencia acaricio su cabeza con delicadeza y afecto….neko….la serena voz de Aoi se escucho como un suave susurro del viento brindándole la tan anhelada y prohibida oportunidad de desahogarse; hundido en sus emociones Kojiro busco el refugio que esos brazos le ofrecían descansando su cabeza en el regazo del pequeño japonés que no paraba de acariciarle las largas hebras de su cabello azabache tratando de reconfortarlo, una vez que se sintió seguro el tigre se dio el permiso de ser vulnerable y derrumbándose dio rienda suelta a un llanto silencioso mientras se aferraba al menudo cuerpo de Shingo que compartía su dolor….

**CONTINUARA…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_¡¡¡HELLO, OTRA VEZ!!!_**; esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a nosotros, el poder terminarlo nos costo un poco de trabajo ya que con nuestros empleos es un poco complicado darnos los espacios para escribir, no obstante, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta la continuación de esta historia que promete brindar nuevas experiencias y emociones a todo aquel que se toma la molestia de leerla; por otra parte, agradecemos a las personas que nos han dejado reviews como Kone que estuvieron al pendiente del fic, muchas gracias por los ánimos y esperamos que no sea la última vez que nos den su opinión; sobre las dudas que surgieron alrededor de los personajes de Ryoko y Washi como lo ven se aclaran en este capitulo, no son hermanos de Kojiro, ni siquiera llevan el mismo apellido, sólo pasaron a formar parte de su familia a la muerte de sus respectivos padres, es como si los dejaron con los familiares más cercanos; en el caso de Soshu, este es el verdadero hermano mayor de Washi pero por motivos que más adelante se mencionaran no puede tener a su pequeño otouto con él.

Si tienen alguna duda, opinión o bomba molotov que deseen mandar para mejorar este trabajo, nuestro correo En otras páginas los seudónimos que uso aparte de este son: Oyuban, daki kubi o Grant-san.


End file.
